Balto: Story of a wolf
by m336
Summary: What if Balto was born a pure bred wolf, appearing in Nome after having escaped hunters? What happens when he meets Jenna and she follows him on his journey?...
1. Chapter 1

**Balto: Story of a wolf**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from the movie. OCs are my own.**

**NOTE: **

**Balto is a full bred wolf with same characteristics as from the movie.**

**Chapter 1: Running**

Balto ran as fast as he could. He knew hunters were close behind him and he needed to get as far away as possible. The barking of dogs could be heard a way off behind him but he dared not look lest he wanted to risk taking a spill, so he did the only thing he could and that was run as fast as he could pushing himself to the limit to escape being the hunted.

**Flashback**

_The day had started like any other for Balto, he had awoken and headed out with a hunting party to track down a proposed prey animal for the pack. Halfway through the hunt the Alpha had sensed an odor every wolf had ingrained into them since birth... the scent of dogs. Calling off the hunt rather than risk the pack's security they had barley reached the den when the first shot had rung out a short distance behind them. The Alpha's orders were swift and simple... provide cover while the mothers and pups ran to safety. The males had stood their ground as the first of the dogs appeared... a grey and white malamute closely followed by a mix of huskies and malamutes._

_The standoff had been taxing to say the least. Though outnumbered Balto and the rest managed to hold their own untill the human masters carrying their exploding sticks as the pack called them arrived. The fortune was immediately in favour of the hunters as they had picked off the pack members from a distance away. As the numbers diminished only two choices remained either be killed or try and make a run for it._

**End of flashback**

Now here he was running for his life, heading towards a destination unknown not daring to stop or slow down lest they were tracking him. As he ran his mind turned back to events that had occured 6 winters ago.

**Flashback (3rd person POV)**

_A wolf ran through the winter storm. She had been running for hours carrying what looked like a month old pup in her mouth. Her pack had been mercilessly killed off by hunters and she was trying to escape to save her sons life. The wolf was of sizeable stature, towering at least a head over a full grown malamute with fur white as the snow around her. She had been running for miles and couldn't hear their persuers any more. Taking this opportunity she quickly found a cave big enough for her to squeeze into and carefully put her pup on the ground. The pup shivering from the cold and fear instinctively snuggled into his mother seeking the confort she always provided him._

_But this was not to last, the mother knew that they would be found and she needed to get the hunters away from her son. She had made her decision, turning to her son she spoke " Balto, mama needs to find food so we can eat. I will come back as soon as i find something to eat. Do not exit this cave untill i come back. Got it?" The month old Balto looked up from where he was snuggled up against his mother and whimpered out"Pweese don't go... I scared... Mama pweese stay." Hearing this broke her heart but she knew that for him to survive she would have to lead them away. SO she replied "Balto, we need food. I promise i will come back and we will enjoy a nice meal together." She couldn't bear to tell him the truth, not with him at such a young age, so she had to lie. Balto whimpered in protest not wanting his mother to leave him alone but had to reluctantly agree. With a final nuzzle to her son she headed out of the cave with the sole purpose of leading the hunters away from her son. Little Balto never realised that the nuzzle he shared with his mom would be the last he would ever have with her. That night Balto slept huddled in the corner scared at being alone in the cave with no sign of his mother._

_He awoke the next morning looking for his mother but she was not in the cave. He decided to patiently wait for her promised arrival with food but as morning turned to afternoon and then dusk there was no sign of her. Balto fell asleep curled into a ball wishing that his mother would return soon. He did not care about if she brought food or not he just wished to snuggle upto her and seek the confort, warmth and security she provided him. The next day arrived and there was still no sign of here arrival. Tired of waiting the young pup stumbled his way out of the cave to look for his mother. The snow storm had covered any and all tracks and he was still too young to know how to track. So he walked off in a general direction looking left and right as he cried out "MAMA!" hoping that she would come to his call and he would get the warmth and security he missed so badly. As the day wore on hopelessness set in for young Balto but he didnot give up, still wandering aimlessly through the woods calling out for his lost mother._

_It was not untill two days later that he caught sight of a white wolf like creature in the fading light of the evening. Bring his hopes up the starving and weak pup stumbled as fast as he could towards the animal shouting "MAMA!" with everything he had. The wolf hearing his calls turned around and saw the little grey pup approach her shouting for his mother._

_As Balto came uto her doubt filled his mind yet he asked the one thing that was in his mind "MAMA?" The wolf slowly lowered herself to his level and thats when Balto realised that she wasn't the person he was looking for. All hope lost, he felt tears flood into his eyes realising that he would probably never see his mother ever again. The elder wolf slowly approached the heart broken cub examining him from all sides before asking "Whats your name young one?" Balto looked up at the wolf tears seeping out of his eyes as he managed to choke out "M..my n...n..name B...Balto." Knowing what the cub was seeking she gently nuzzled him and spoke "Well Balto lets get you something to eat and then we will look for your mother." Balto's ears immediately perked up "R..really?" he asked suddenly filled with hope. Seeing the pups reaction the wolf nodded and replied "I promise" before gently picking up the pup and heading off to what would become his new home._

**Flashback end.**

Balto could not believe his luck the very incident that had torn him apart from his mother had now torn him apart from his adoptive pack and here he was again running for his life. Balto ran through the night not caring to stop untill he was sure the distance was enough. It was late afternoon of the next day that he started to feel the effects of fatigue set in as his adrenaline finally washed out of his system. The forest around him started to clear into flat open land with the smell of salt water floating in the air.

As he ran further across the clearing he felt dark spots appear in front of him yet he pushed himself untill finally he tripped, flipped over and landed hard on the snowy ground. He tried to stand and run but his strength failed him. His entire body ached. his muscles sore from the marathon sprint away from danger. He felt himself blacking out. The last thing he remembered was someone approaching him and him being picked up before everything faded into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Boris is a citizen of Nome of Russian ancestry.**

**Chapter 2: Boris**

The last thing Balto remembered was being picked up by someone before his world faded into oblivion.

When he regained his senses he found himself in a place he did not fully understand. It seemed to be a cave but it was not. The walls and roof were flat and met at a straight angle, the floor was covered in some sort of flat objects placed together(wood flooring) with no gap between them what so ever, the smell of burnt meat hung in the air along with the stench of a fire and the over bearing scent of a human. The last part seemed to cause a stir within Balto as he remembered what humans had done to him. He tried to stand but his body protested, tired muscles strained from his marathon run ached as he willed them to move, his body felt numb to say the least and it responded with the sluggishness of a dying clan elder. He had barely made it to his feet when he felt his vision blur and his paws gave way causing him to fall with a audible thud and a yelp.

He assumed the noise must have been loud as he felt the presence of another in the confines of this 'structure' and it was human by its scent. Balto's mind rushed into overdrive "Why am I here?""What does he want with me?""Why hasn't he killed me uptill now?" A thousand questions filled his mind as he willed himself to move and find a place where he thought he would be safe from this human but his body wouldn't respond. Balto groaned in frustration and that was when he felt it, the human had moved in closer and had placed something on top of him. Balto's immediate reaction was to try and snap at it. As he did he felt his jaw clamp down on something he had only seen once before. It was a small rectangular object that he had seen humans use to cover dogs when they camped outside on their excursions through his pack's territory. The first question that occurred to him was "Does he think of me as one of those infernal dogs that roll at the feet of these murderers and debase my heritage of the wolf?" The very thought seemed to spark anger deep inside of him causing him to subconsciously let out a growl. The human seemed to back off before returning carrying some sort of circular object. Curiosity got the best of Balto as he looked on as the human deposited the object a foot away from him before carefully pushing it towards him.

Peering into the object he swept his eyes over the liquid inside before sniffing to identify the liquid. Seeing the wolf's behaviour the human spoke "Its water". Balto looked up at the human his eyes filled with questions and doubts. Sensing the wolf's uneasiness with the content of the bowl the human cautiously approached before scooping a bit of water from the bowl before drinking it himself to show that it was safe. As he pulled off the move he was thanking himself at the fact that the bowl was being used for the first time. Seeing the liquid was indeed water and not harmful Balto carefully lapped up the water feeling the liquid run down the inside of his parched throat soothing it on its way down. Feeling the sensation flooding down his throat Balto subconsciously closed his eyes trying to let the feeling to last.

Meanwhile the human had walked into the cellar only to return with a big helping of meat. Placing it carefully in front of Balto the human watched with baited breath as Balto opened his eyes to the sight of meat.

Balto had sensed the presence in the room withdraw and return but he was too busy lapping every drop of water in the bowl enjoying the feeling of it running down his throat. As he felt the presence return he sensed another aroma in the air... the smell of fresh meat. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a large helping of fresh meat which he identified as caribou but remained hesitant as he had yet to trust this human. Seeing the wolf's reluctance the man sighed before speaking "You don't trust me do you?" to which the wolf just shook his head. The man slumped his shoulders before repeating the process he had done with the water with the meat only breathing easily once the wolf had started to devour the meat.

Finally able to relax the man walked over to a chair in the middle of the room and was about to sit when he heard a knocking on the door followed by a voice "Boris, you home?". Boris grumbled illegible words under his breath before answering "Da, coming" before heading towards the door.

Balto was startled by the sound of knocking and had quickly looked up and listened in on the shouting between these two humans. "So his name is Boris. Interesting, but still why has he fed me when most people would have killed me without a second thought" thought Balto. As answers to his questions could only be answered by Boris, Balto decided to look around the 'den' more closely. He spotted several paintings depicting wolves with strange markings noted under them but the one that caught his attention was one depicting a white wolf howling with the moon in the background. "This guy seems to have an obsession with wolves" thought Balto. As he continued to observe the portrait Boris walked in carrying a package under his arm. Seeing the wolf's interest in the portrait he spoke up "That is the depiction of Aniu, the spirit wolf." Balto's ears perked up with interest as he heard what Boris had to say. "She is said to come to earth in the time of great need to quell the troubles and restore peace."

Boris then proceeded to light the fire before settling down on a nearby chair and opening the package to reveal a miniature intricately carved totem and an amulet with a intricately carved wolf's head attached to it. Balto continued to observe in silence taking in the new items Boris had brought inside before turning his attention to Boris with a questioning gaze. "You wish to know why I have fed you rather than turn you away or kill you?" asked Boris to which Balto gave a curt nod. "Well the answer is simple, I spent the early years of my adulthood with indigenous tribes studying their culture and arts. One of them in particular had my attention. They lived in harmony with the land, but the most astounding fact was that they worshiped the wolf. People tend to kill wolves if they come too close but these people were an exception, they would feed the wolves that came through the village, even going to extents as to touch or pet them..." Balto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This cannot be true, humans have hunted us for generations... But he spared my life so it has to be true" Balto argued with himself completely disregarding what Boris was telling him."... and so I came to respect their culture and the wolf" Boris finished. With that Boris moved to the cellar pulling out more meat for Balto, refilling the water bowl before taking his leave and letting Balto rest.

As the day wore on Balto found himself either chewing on the meat left for him or sleeping to regain his lost energy. It had been hours since he had last seen Boris and by now he had regained enough strength to stand without falling over but walking was still difficult as his muscles were still too sore for much movement. Balto had just decided to try and walk when the door opened and Boris walked in carrying wood. Watching Balto out of the corner of his eye he walked to the fire stacking the wood before turning his attention to Balto. "You need to rest. It's going to be at least a week before you are fit enough to go where you came from. But for now you are staying here where you can regain your strength in peace." Balto growled in annoyance "Stupid human who do you think you are to order me around. I will leave as soon as I feel like."

Boris watched Balto growl at him and understood that he wouldn't be able to get Balto to listen. He knew that his home was not a place for a wolf as was the town of Nome. He knew that if Balto was spotted he would be killed on sight but he knew that the wolf wouldn't listen.

Accepting the truth he walked into the neighbouring room to sleep leaving Balto to his own thoughts. But before exiting the door he turned to Balto speaking "You can leave once you are ready but know this if you are spotted you will be hunted and even I won't be able to help at all." With that he shut the door before nodding off in bed.

Balto thought about what Boris had told him. A debate ran within his mind whether he should stay or find the remainder of the pack. Finally reaching a decision Balto made his way to the second level of Boris's home before climbing out onto the open balcony before curling up and falling asleep.

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic so a review or two would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A chance meeting (Part 1)**

Balto awoke to the rays of sun warming his body. It was something he allowed himself to enjoy in these cold autumnal weather. He lay still allowing himself to absorb as much heat as he wished before deciding to observe the voices playing around somewhere below him."Might as well study their habits. May come in useful when I face hunters" thought Balto. Casually pushing his head out of the gap between the railing bars he observed the people wandering around town.

He continued his observation for a while before deciding to retire inside to see if Boris had left him something to eat. As he walked down the stairs he smelt the scent of fresh meat and true to his senses there lay a sizeable helping of fresh meat along with a refilled bowl of water. As he started to chow down the meat Boris walked in. "I see you have not left. So you still want to leave?". Balto cocked his head to the side taking in what Boris had said before moving his body in what could be interpreted as a shrug before continuing to eat. Boris watched Balto eat before resigning himself to tasks around the house. Balto having finished eating watched with curiously as Boris set about shifting objects around, bringing in wood before pulling out what Balto recognised as a 'exploding stick'(Gun). His instincts kicking in Balto lowered himself into a offensive position baring his teeth and letting out a menacing growl. Boris surprised by the loud growl dropped the gun before backing away into the corner. Balto grimly stalked over to Boris his instincts having subdued every other feeling he felt. Seeing Boris backed into a corner Balto prepared to pounce but something stopped him. It felt like a part of him wished to spare the man who provided for him even though he was the enemy.

Seeing the hesitation in the wolf's actions, Boris took his chance to try and return to neutral terms. "Calm down boy. I said before I mean you no harm yet you doubt me. But this..." indicating to the gun on the floor next to Balto "... is the implement that provides you with what you eat." Balto seemed to calm a bit but remained on edge. Seeing no immediate way out of the situation Boris turned to the nearest solution.

Cautiously walking to the back door he pushed it open showing the vast expanse of open snow clad land running off to the nearest forest on the horizon. "I believe it is for our mutual interest that you return to your pack... I cannot feed you without using that" he again indicated to the gun on the floor "so it is for the best that you get back on your own two feet." Balto slowly walked out the back door before giving a look back at Boris standing at the door, giving him a nod and then walking off to a structure in the distance, an old dilapidated fishing trawler.

As he walked towards the dilapidated trawler Balto couldn't help but notice a presence following him. Lifting his nose in the air for a tentative sniff he could not place who or to what the scent belonged. Putting this unknown presence at the back of his mind Balto trudged on through the snow until he reached his destination. The boat looked sturdy enough to withstand a snow storm and could prove to be adequate shelter for now.

Balto had just climbed on board to look for a suitable place to nap when he felt the presence for the second time, this time much closer than earlier. Turning around he carefully walked over to the edge of the boat and that was when he spotted the source of the scent. There stood a curious red and white husky. The dogs proportions told Balto that the husk was female. She seemed to wear a deep orange bandana around her shoulders and here hazel brown eyes looked up at him with curiosity. Balto stood there and observed her closely before turning his attention back to the wheel house to look for a place to nap. He had barely turned that a female voice broke the silence "Hey wait". Irritated at being disturbed when he wished loneliness Balto turned his head so that one eye stayed focused on the husky before snapping out "What?". The dog didn't seem to be afraid of the show of aggression. She only seemed to get more annoying.

"What are you doing out here? What is your name? What breed of dog are you? Are you new here? Do you want to play? Where is..." she rapid fired questions at him until having enough he growled at her to get her to stop. Giving her his full attention he answered through gritted teeth "What I'm doing out here is none of your concern. My name is not for you to know and DON'T MIX ME WITH YOUR INFERNAL KIND" he shouted out the last part.

The dog seemed to flinch before getting even more curious. Seeing no way out of this situation Balto lay down on the deck before turning his attention the husky before questioning "Don't you know what I am and why have you followed me here?". "I'm new here I just moved here from big town. You seemed lonely so I thought you needed company so I followed you and what do you mean by not mix you?"

Sighing at the naive husky Balto replied "I came here to be away from company and... I... AM...NOT...A...DOG". The husky cocked her head to the side in confusion and was about to ask more questions when a husky masculine voice called out "Jenna... what are you doing here... I was so worried about you... I can't have my mate being killed." Jenna sighed before turning to face a black and white malamute before coldly replying "Steele... I have told you before I am not your mate nor do I plan on being your mate in this life." Steele just played a grin on his face before he picked up a scent... the scent of a wolf. Looking at the surrounding his eyes moved over the boat before picking up the dog like animal laying on the deck listening in on the conversation.

Steele's eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of the wolf before turning to calling to Jenna "Jenna... get behind me there is a wolf behind you on the deck of the boat." Jenna turned to the wolf she had just been trying to talk to before realisation finally hit her. "Y..You are a wolf?" she asked him. "I did say not to mix me with your kind" came the reply.

Balto had been hoping that this would get this Jenna girl to leave but instead she only seemed to get more curious. What happened next shocked both him and Steele. Jenna made her way onto the deck before cautiously approaching the wolf, curiosity and a hundred questions evident from her eyes. Steele not liking the proximity between Jenna and the wolf sprung into action, jumping onto the deck he growled threateningly at the wolf "Leave here at once lobo... before I make you regret it." Not one to be intimidated Balto replied "I sense the hollowness in your challenge... I have faced your kind multiple times before you don't scare me the least." Steele growled and approached the wolf ready for a fight but before he could a whistle blew from the town in the distance. "Saved by the whistle lobo... next time you will be nothing more than a cat toy." Balto just laid his head down not interested in a verbal exchange.

As Steele departed Jenna again started to approach the wolf before settling down a few centimetres away from him ask looking him over with a questioning gaze. Balto realised that Jenna was not going to give him the peace of mind he wished for at that moment and was shocked by the fact that she being a dog didn't show even a glimpse of hostile nature towards him. Jenna was again the one to break the silence "You are really a wolf?" Balto looked at her with an incredulous look on his face "what is with this girl... that Steele guy told her I was a wolf" thought Balto before replying "Yes I am... Is it really so hard to believe?" . "Well... I was told... that wolves killed dogs on sight and..." Jenna stated nervously before breaking off midway. "And?" Balto questioned her further. "And... uh... uh... were... wild, uncivilised and voracious" Said Jenna mumbling out the last part barely audible for him to hear but he heard her none the less.

Balto chuckled to himself at what he had heard before questioning "Is there anything more?". Jenna looked at him before stuttering out "I... uh... I...uh... I got to go... ya... that it... I have to go" before quickly jumping up and running off.

Balto watched her run with amusement clearly visible in his eyes. He was about to climb into the wheel house when a sudden thought crossed his mind causing him to groan. "She is going to be back." Not wanting to think over the matter further Balto pushed aside his thoughts as he curled up inside the wheel house to enjoy a late afternoon nap.

**Any suggestions are welcome as are reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A chance meeting (Part 2)**

Jenna ran back to town only slowing once the town was close enough. She turned her head to see if she had been followed but there was no one there. Calming herself she made her way towards her owner's home but her mind continued to play back the afternoon's events. She had heard many things about wolves in her time in town which wasn't much considering she had moved in last year. She had been told things which she had been scared to mention to the wolf she had unknowingly tried to converse with.

"Is everything I've been told about wolves wrong? He seemed to remain calm and collected even when I got close to him. Why didn't he attack like I was told a wolf would? He even remained calm and disinterested when Steele threatened him." thought Jenna.

This wolf seemed to intrigue her more than scare her. She wanted to go back and try to have a conversation with him, wanted to push through the mysterious aura the wolf seemed to have around him. She was so lost in thought that she never noticed two dogs approach. One was a female Pomeranian while the other was a female Afghan Hound.

"Hey Jenna!" called the Pomeranian catching her attention. "Oh hi Dixie" she said addressing the Pomeranian "hi Sylvie" addressing the Afghan Hound. "Jenna are you alright?" Dixie questioned. "Yeah... why?" asked Jenna. "Steele came to town saying that a wolf had kidnapped you and he had to fight him to get him to free you." replied Sylvie. "Really cause he's standing right there and doesn't have a scratch on him" Jenna argued back "besides if I was kidnapped wouldn't he have hurt be by the time Steele found me". "Come on Jenna you know Steele would never lie" came Dixie's reply causing Jenna to roll her eyes.

By the time their little argument finished it was early evening and the dogs had all headed to the boiler room except for Jenna who headed home still lost in thought about her meeting with a wolf.

By the next morning the news of Steele's apparent rescue of Jenna from a wolf and returning unscathed was news to all dogs in town. Several dogs approached Jenna asking her questions like "Are you ok?" "Did he hurt you?" and other such questions. By early afternoon Jenna had had enough of Steele's gloating and questions from other dogs. She decided that she may as well try her luck with 'him' today. As she walked off towards the boat a voice interrupted her train of thoughts "Hey Jenna where you going?" came Dixie's voice. Turning her head she watched as Dixie and Sylvie approached her. "I'm heading to a spot where I won't be bothered by the others and their incessant questioning" replied Jenna. "Can we come? I want to know exactly how bravely Steele fought." stated a exited Dixie. Rolling her eyes at Dixie's apparent hero worship of Steele Jenna replied with a yes though her mind argued for her to go alone.

So there they were the three of them headed towards the boat which had just yesterday become Balto's residence. As they approached the boat Dixie and Sylvie recognised it as the place Steele had said he had fought the wolf. But before they could they could question Jenna she had disappeared on board the boat.

As Dixie and Sylvie climbed aboard they spotted Jenna sniffing around as if looking for something. As they were about to question her again a voice spoke from inside the shadows of the wheel house "Why have you returned, Jenna?". Dixie and Sylvie jumped at the sound of the voice but Jenna just calmly replied "I came to give you some company." A shadow seemed to move inside the wheelhouse as a figure made its way towards the door. "I told you yesterday and I don't like repeating myself..." the shadow spoke as he emerged into the afternoon sun "... I don't want any form of company" he growled out the last part.

Dixie and Sylvie backed up at the sight of a wolf emerging from the shadows of the wheelhouse. "Well I wanted to have some company" came Jenna's reply. Balto only spared her a glance before heading to the bow and calmly laying down facing towards the open sea beyond the bow before speaking "Well you have those two with that should be enough company now don't bother me". Jenna's companions watched with shock as Jenna approached the wolf but they dare not say a word. As Jenna walked closer she saw what seemed to be an amulet around his neck. As she was about to touch it the wolf still looking out to sea spoke "I would be grateful if you keep your distance."

Dixie and Sylvie watched in shock and amazement as Jenna sat down close to the wolf without showing any hint of fear or hesitation. Cautiously they also decided to approach the wolf before settling by Jenna's side. The wolf paid them no notice as he looked out at sea letting the sun warm up his fur while the cool breeze ruffled his coat. The silence seemed to last until Jenna spoke up "So... you know my name. May I know yours?". "Balto" came the abrupt reply from the wolf but he did not spare any of them a glance. "So... um... Balto how long have you lived here?" asked Jenna. "Since yesterday... within town about two nights, in the forests to the north all my life" came the reply.

Dixie's curiosity sparked when she noticed the carved talisman around Balto's neck "Where did you get that?" she asked. "I woke up to find this along with some meat and fresh water lying in front of me" came the reply "I believe it is from the one the people call Boris".

Before another question could be asked Balto raised his nose in the air taking in a deep sniff before standing up and speaking "I suggest you leave... Steele is on his way here and my guess is he's looking for trouble" then turning around and walking off the boat towards the forest.

Dixie turned to Jenna before asking the inevitable question "You met him before?". "Yes... I followed him out of town till he reached here. I mistook him for a dog until Steele came..." Jenna started but cut off mid sentence as Steele appeared with three of his so called followers. "Jenna... there you are I was worried about you." spoke Steele. Jenna just rolled her eyes "I don't have to tell you anything and everything and don't get started about being mates because I'm not going to accept you as mine." Steele just gave her a smirk and was about to speak when a howl cut through the peace distracting him from the topic.

Jenna turned to her two companions promising to explain at a later time before walking past Steele and heading for home. Steele gave a last look at the forest grumbling something about a cowardly lobo before leading his followers back to the boiler room.

Later in the evening Balto sat on the stern of the boat taking in the view of the town and the forest in the distance. He had been enjoying the peaceful evening to himself until he sniffed a scent he recognised. "What is it with you and not giving me peace?". "Well this is the only place I can get away from everything and not be in mortal danger" replied Jenna. "You consider trespassing into a wolf's domain as safe? I hate to see your definition of danger" replied Balto smirking slightly "So why have you come to my sanctuary?". "You" she replied. "Me? I'm a wolf you're a dog I shouldn't even let you be here let alone talk to you" Balto argued. "Yet you are right now... I wish to know why? You go against everything I was told about wolves you are not violent, voracious, uncivilised, cannibalistic..." but was interrupted by Balto "wait wait wait... cannibalistic... really... I mean how low can you dogs go... We wolves honour each other in the living and in the dead... we never eat another of our kind we may leave them be but never eat them... so never and I mean never accuse a wolf of cannibalism" seethed Balto. Jenna was about to speak again before Balto cut her off "Go home." "But..." "Go... home..." Balto spoke in a more agitated tone.

Sighing Jenna obliged and headed back into town as Balto stood up watching the moon rise higher into the sky before letting out a howl full of anger, frustration and loneliness before retiring to the shadows inside the wheel house to sleep. "Guide me great Aniu... help me in this time of need" prayed Balto as he let himself slip into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stranded Together**

Balto sat on a stack of crates on the aft end of the boat calmly observing the forest as if in wait for something. It had been about a week since he had established his home inside the wheelhouse of the dilapidated boat. His schedule had become one of boredom and irritation. Boredom as he couldn't afford to be seen and irritation as a certain dog wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to avoid her. He had tried to avoid her by sleeping in the forest but she would be back on the boat the very next day waiting for him with more and more questions. He sighed out aloud, he needed to clear his mind, get rid of all the frustration building up within him. He looked at the forest and then towards the town. That is when he spotted a red and white figure heading in his direction. "Not again" groaned Balto. He wanted to be left alone... he had tried to be left alone going to just short of literally snapping at her physically to get her to leave him alone... but as heaven would have it she was stubborn. "She'd get my vote for stubbornness" thought Balto as the figure drew near.

He slowly got up from his perch and headed into the wheelhouse to grab some water. He crossed a blanket that lay on the floor... He had found it lying out with the food he received and had assumed it had been Boris. Drinking as much as he needed he made his way to the opposite side of the boat so that he could be hidden from view before heading into the forest to take out his frustration on some poor defenceless rabbit or something about the same size. He had started to have urges to hunt... not wanting to lose himself to a life sharing lifestyles with both wolves and dogs.

He spent majority of his day in the woods, enjoying the feeling of being back in the wild... the scents of animals other than dogs and humans... the rustling of leaves, the chirp of birds... it just seemed to relax his agitated senses. Having hunted a rabbit he had just finished his meal when his senses perked up. He stood from the remains of the carcass tentatively sniffing the air while his ears picked up the sounds around the forest. The call of the animals had dimmed if not almost stopped and the air was ripe with heavy precipitation. Deciding to make his way back to the boat his instincts proved to be correct as the wind picked followed closely by heavy snow fall.

The first sign of winter had officially arrived in the form of the first blizzard. By the time he reached the boat the howling wind and snow had created a practical white out. Had it not been for his heightened senses he would probably been lost. As he climbed aboard and headed towards the wheelhouse a scent assaulted his nose. "NO... please don't let her be here" thought Balto over and over again almost like a prayer but as he entered the wheel house his fears came true. There she sat, looking at him with a sheepish look plastered on her face.

Balto shook his head to clear his thoughts before turning his attention to the female husky "You just had to have yourself stranded here didn't you?". Jenna just looked away, a sheepish smile still on her face. "Sorry... I may have fallen asleep here" Jenna muttered out the last part a blush appearing on her face but hidden by her thick fur. Balto just shook his head "Just great... now I'm stuck with her till this blizzard packs up" before picking up the blanket and heading over to one corner and settling down hoping for peace and quiet but that was not to be. The minute he settled down Jenna was by his side. "Yes, what do you want now?" asked Balto obviously annoyed that he wasn't being given the space wanted.

Jenna just placed her head between her paws before she finally allowed herself to show the signs of being cold. As she allowed her muscles to relax shivers rippled through her as the temperature's continued drop affected her more than Balto. Seeing Jenna reaction to the cold Balto reluctantly decided to do something which would make him an outcast if he were to be seen by another wolf. Standing up he grudgingly moved over to Jenna before settling down next to her and placing the blanket over the both of them. Jenna who had by now closed her eyes shifted unconsciously towards the source of warmth next to her unknowingly snuggling up to Balto before falling asleep.

Balto shifted uncomfortably at the closeness he had unintentionally caused. "I don't know how I'm going to live this down" Balto thought to himself before he lay his head down before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Jenna awoke to finding herself pressed up against something rather plush and warm while her head rested on something soft as well. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes she felt whatever she was resting against move. Finally looking at what she was resting against she jumped back with a yelp her face turning a noticeable shade of crimson as she realised she had been snuggling against if not on top of Balto.

Balto woke up with a jump at the sound of the yelp. Looking around in confusion his eyes finally fell on Jenna whose face was glowing red like a cherry. Remembering what had happened Balto simply turned away before settling himself near the door and watching as the blizzard continued to blow but with a lesser intensity. "Just great... no food today and I have to deal with the predicament I put myself into last night" thought Balto. As he sat there Jenna slowly approached before doing something that shocked Balto completely. Walking up to him she settled down next to him before allowing herself to again snuggle up against Balto leaving him speechless.

Jenna enjoyed the warmth Balto provided before finally saying "thank you". Balto shook himself out of the shock before replying "Don't get used to it". Jenna just smiled shyly before pressing herself into Balto and letting herself fall into the world of dreams.

Meanwhile Balto just shook his head "Just great... I'm trying to get her to leave me alone and here she is getting more closer than ever to me" muttered Balto to himself. He stayed awake for hours observing the weather hoping for a break so that he could hunt. After waiting for hours he finally found a break in the weather and took his chance. Leaving the safety of the boat he headed out into the forest in the hope of finding something sizeable to eat.

When Jenna awoke she found she was all by herself. The blanket lay draped over her but there was no sign of Balto anywhere. Having the time to herself her thoughts began to flow "I can't believe I slept the entire night snuggled up to him. He helped keep me warm. He let me snuggle up into his soft, warm, cuddly... wait wait wait... did I just think that" Jenna shook her head "What is wrong with you Jenna you can't be falling for a wolf even if he is kind of muscular..." Jenna again shook her head ridding herself of her current line of thoughts just as the person in her thoughts arrived with what looked like two rabbits in his jaws.

Balto had been lucky enough to have found something to eat let alone two whole rabbits in this weather. The blizzard had regained some intensity but luckily for him he had been able to make it back to the boat. He walked into the wheelhouse setting down the two rabbits before shaking the snow settled onto his fur as he had journeyed back.

"What is that?" asked Jenna clearly seeming disgusted at what the wolf had brought back with him. "That is today's speciality... freshly killed rabbit" came the reply. "You actually eat that?" questioned Jenna. "Well duh... we eat what we catch... we don't get meals in bed like you dogs and we eat what we get to survive... so here is your meal in bed" he replied pushing a rabbit towards her. Jenna just looked at Balto then to the rabbit and back to Balto "Um no thanks I'll pass". "Well it's your fault you stranded yourself here... so either eat what the host provides or starve" replied Balto before turning to his own rabbit and tearing flesh from bone.

Jenna turned away but her stomach protested at being left hungry. Grudgingly she turned to the rabbit before taking a tentative bite. The very next thing she remembered was coughing out tuft of fur from her mouth. Her second bite had little meat and more fur. As she continued to eat she heard a chuckle. Looking up she saw Balto lay beside what looked to be the bare bones of his meal. "It's easier if you peel the skin first" suggested Balto. Jenna sent him a look before replying "I knew that" causing Balto to roll his eyes and sarcastically reply "sure you did" before picking up the bones and heading out of the wheel house only to return and perform the cycle until no bones remained. Jenna had meanwhile somehow managed to make progress albeit still occasionally coughing out tufts of fur.

By the time she finished Balto had found his way under his blanket in the back of the wheelhouse and was deep in sleep. She mirrored Balto by carrying out the bones before dumping them off the side of the boat and nearly ending up off the boat on a few occasions. As she finally walked in she shook away the snow sticking to her coat before letting an involuntary shiver course through her body as the more deeply rooted snow melted and came in contact with her skin. Looking around the wheelhouse for something she could use to keep warm apart from the blanket being used by the wolf she had mixed emotions at not finding anything. She felt happy that she could curl up against the wolf and disgusted that she actually felt happy at the thought of curling up to the wolf. "There is something really wrong with me" she thought.

Slowly, she made her way over to the wolf, slipping in under the blanket she pressed her shivering form against the wolf before resting her head against his neck absorbing as much of the warmth as she could before closing her eyes and allowing the warmth she received to calm her arguing mind and lull her into a deep sleep.

In the distance a lonely figure stood, her white fur camouflaging her existence as she stood smirking at what she could see inside the wheelhouse. The blizzard seemed not to touch her as she stood and observed the dog and wolf, her vision surprisingly unhindered by the blizzard. She watched them for a few more moments before vanishing from plain sight, no paw prints nor scent left to show her presence.

When she next awoke the blizzard had stopped and Balto was nowhere to be seen. As she exited the boat she saw a singular grey figure laying on an exposed rock by the coast a good distance away. Looking up at the sky she could make out faint hints of gold indicating it to be around midday though the clouds still predominantly covered the blue of the heavens. Giving the wolf one last glance she made her way off the boat and headed towards town unknown to the fact that fate had already set her on her path.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confrontation and Recovery (Part 1)**

As Jenna walked back into town she noticed dogs scampering about as if looking for something. As she walked onto the main road she was suddenly hounded by Dixie, Sylvie and a group of other dogs.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you since before the blizzard started. Are you alright?" asked Dixie in rapid fire mode not pausing even once to breathe. "Calm down Dixie... I'm fine" replied Jenna. "Ok... but where were you during the blizzard because your owners have been looking for you for quite some time?" asked Sylvie. Jenna was about to reply when Steele barged out in front of the group. "Jenna... I was so worried... What happened? Where were you? I've been looking for you throughout the blizzard..." spoke Steele but Jenna could see through his words. "Why does that sound over exaggerated " Jenna muttered to herself before replying. "Why do you care Steele?" said Jenna, sounding as cold as she could. Everyone in the group gasped looking from Steele to Jenna. "Jenna... You're my mate... It's my job to be worried about you" said Steele to which Jenna snapped back "I'M NOT YOUR MATE... NEVER WAS... NEVER WILL BE SO JUST FORGET ABOUT IT EVER BEING POSSIBLE". Steele bit back a growl as he picked up a scent he recognised all too well... the scent of a wolf or in this case the wolf living in the old boat.

Turning to the dogs just behind him he said "Niki, Kaltag, Star lets go, we have some business to attend to" before heading towards the old boat outside of town. Jenna's eyes widened when she saw them head towards the boat. She knew Balto slept there and only hoped he was out hunting or out by the boulders napping. But she saw the movement on the deck showing he was on the boat. One of the dogs saw the movement on the boat as his eyes followed Steele and shouted "Wolf" causing everyone to look at the boat.

As Steele approached the boat he spotted the wolf sitting on the bow looking out at sea, his back turned towards the group. Seeing his opportunity he decided to make his move but before he could Balto spoke up "I know what you are about to do and advise against it". "You don't advise me about anything... Kaltag, Star, Nikki get him" growled Steele. The three dogs lunged at Balto who simply rolled out of the way causing the three to crash and pile up onto each other in a tangle of bodies. "I warned you against it... You guys aren't raised to hunt so don't even try" suggested Balto. "Why you..." growled Steele as he lunged at Balto who slid under him before landing a powerful kick sending Steele sprawling.

Balto was about to make his move when a shot rang out in the distance. One of the dogs in town had alerted the town-folk and now three people approached with guns drawn. Seeing no other option Balto decided to make a run for it as shots rang out around him. He had covered about half the distance to the forest when something hit him in the shoulder leaving a burning and stinging sensation in its wake yet he did not stop. As he limped his way into the forest he heard one of the hunter's voice congratulating Steele at having discovered one of 'those infernal creatures'. Limping his way towards an empty cave he had seen earlier during his hunt, he limped inside before his leg gave way causing him to collapse onto the floor in pain. Finally gathering himself he looked over at his shoulder to discover a bullet wound. The shot having been taken from behind had caused the bullet to rupture skin and muscle but avoid hitting the bone.

Meanwhile Jenna had seen everything that had occurred and noticed the grin on Steele's face as he had eyed the bloody trail. Managing to slip out of town without being noticed she followed the trail of blood leading into the forest finally coming across the cave with Balto inside it. As she stepped inside she stopped dead in her tracks. Balto lay before her completely defenceless, his wound worse than she had imagined and barely moving. Something inside Jenna told her to help him. Deciding that it was for the best Jenna left the cave using whatever she could find to cover their scent and hide the trail of blood.

When she returned she noticed that Balto seemed to be paler than earlier and panicked. Not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could curling herself into Balto to keep him warm she gently started to lick at his wound in an attempt to clean, sanitise and stop the bleeding. After what became an hour of licking and cleaning the bleeding had finally stopped but infection was still a possibility.

She lay curled up against him for the rest of the day and night. As morning approached she felt a rather ragged breathing and movement only to open her eyes to find Balto awake. "You just can't leave me alone can you?" mumbled Balto still weak from the loss of blood. "If I did you wouldn't survive" replied Jenna. "But why save me... you lot do nothing but call us names and kill us even if we are minding our own business?" asked Balto. "Well you helped me survive the storm and now I'm going to return the favour" came Jenna's reply. "This is not ... something you can help me with" mumbled Balto pausing in the middle as fresh pain shot up through his wound " No wolf can survive this type of injury without his pack... so just leave and go home"."But..." "No buts just go" interrupted Balto.

Jenna reluctantly left the cave heading to the town but not to her home. She headed to the house at one end of town... Boris's house. She approached the back door scratching on it and whining to get the door to open. It worked as Boris opened the door to see Jenna. Jenna grabbed onto Boris's thick jacket and tried to pull him towards the cave "You want me to follow you?" questioned Boris. Giving a confirmatory bark Jenna loped off towards the cave followed closely by Boris.

Balto lay in the cave waiting for his demise, waiting for the hunters to come following his trail of blood to finish him off. He had made peace with himself and was ready to depart on his journey to the next world, to meet his family if they were also residing there. Suddenly a shadow fell on the entrance of the cave and a human scent filled his nose along with the scent of Jenna.

Boris followed Jenna to the cave watching as she indicated for him to move inside. As Boris entered the cave he found himself staring at a severely injured wolf lying weakly on his side, shivering from the drop in his internal body temperature because of the loss of blood. Carefully looking over the injured animal Boris recognised the wolf amulet he wore "Oh boy... we need to get you back to my place" he said as he picked up the wolf. Balto growled at being manhandled but he did not have the strength left in him to fight or even struggle. As Boris carried him back his vision started to fade, the loss of blood had made his body start to shut down. Balto watched as the town slowly loomed closer and closer before everything faded to black.

Boris carried Balto into his house through the back door Jenna following closely at his heels. Clearing the table of everything he gently set the unconscious wolf on the table before running to a nearby cupboard and pulling out a medical kit. Having spent his early years travelling Boris had learnt the trade of patching together wounds human and animal from the tribes he had visited, though he had never once let anyone know of his trade. Pulling out a bunch of dried herbs he set out to crush them before mixing them with boiling water to create a disinfectant he had learnt to make during his stay with the tribes. Mixing it till it became a paste he applied it onto a clean cloth before pressing it onto the wound, receiving a whine from the unconscious wolf.

Jenna sat in a corner and watched as Boris worked on the unconscious wolf hearing an occasional whine from him. It was about three hours later that Boris finished. Cleaning up the mess that had accumulated on the table Boris carried it all towards the fire before tossing it into the inferno incinerating the waste matter. After making sure that everything was clean and that the stitches he had applied on the wolf's injury were holding, he wrapped a bandage around the wolf's upper leg and shoulder. After finishing with the bandaging he picked up the wolf, placed him on a cushion near the fire, pulled a blanket over him and headed towards the cellar to bring in some meat for the wolf.

As Boris walked out of the room Jenna took her chance and approached the wolf. Balto seemed to be in a troubled sleep. His breathing was short and ragged with occasional shivers running through his body. She lay down across from him keeping a close eye on him as he lay there. She continued to watch him until the sound of the door opening and footsteps broke her from her trance. She turned her gaze to see Boris walk up to them carrying two portions of meat one bigger than the other which she assumed was for Balto.

Boris walked up to the dog and wolf before setting down the pieces of meat in front of the two, the bigger piece for Balto and the smaller one for Jenna. He watched Jenna take a tentative sniff before slowly biting into the meal and eating at a slow pace, her eyes looking over the wolf every few seconds. "I can tell you're worried about him" spoke Boris. Jenna shocked, turned to face Boris her ears lowered in what seemed like shame. "It is nothing to feel bad about... I too worry for him... he has no pack, no family and no friends.. it will be a miracle if he decides to fight death rather than let himself be taken... he has nothing to look forward to in this world other than being hunted for being who he is" continued Boris. Jenna's ears seemed to perk up at this and her gaze automatically turned to Balto who lay there shivering occasionally. Boris sat down on a nearby chair catching some rest from the hours of work he had put into stitching Balto's muscles and skin together as neatly and as painlessly as possible for the wolf.

After watching over Balto for the rest of the day Boris finally took his leave heading to his room to sleep muttering to himself about how cruel people could be to try and kill such a majestic animal even when it had done no harm.

As he left Jenna was left alone with her thoughts. Her eyes focused onto Balto's form. "I let this happen" she thought as guilt overtook her "I should have listened and kept my distance... this is my fault... I was so selfish trying to get as far from Steele as possible that I didn't realise Balto was only trying to keep himself safe... keep me safe". By now tears had started to form in Jenna's eyes. She couldn't help but believe that it was her fault that all this was happening. All because she wanted Steele to leave her alone. She shakily stood up as tears fell from her eyes before slowly making her way over to the wolf. She gently made her way under the blanket draped over him before allowing herself to curl up against him burying her head into his fur as she tried to control her emotions eventually falling asleep with her head buried in the crook of Balto's neck.

Deep into the night Jenna found herself waking up to voices coming from the front door. Recognising one of the voices as Steele's she slowly uncurled herself away from Balto before moving to a window nearest to the door to listen.

"... covered his tracks. We will hunt him down tomorrow and inflict pain on him, not kill him but maim him to a point that he suffers till he dies" spoke Steele. "Steele that's worse than the stories of what wolves do to our kind" said another voice. "That is why we must make an example of him to show we dogs are not to be messed with" replied Steele before Jenna heard him walk away but the others remained. "I really hope that wolf got good distance from the town... I would hate to see what Steele's planning to do to him" spoke the same voice from earlier. "Yes but he's a wolf he deserves it Star" spoke a second voice she recognised as Kaltag. "He's been living there for over a week and yet not a single paw has been laid on any dog in town not even one of the strays" spoke Star. "Maybe but I still don't trust him... I won't hurt him just get him as far from town as possible" spoke Kaltag before the two made to follow Steele.

Jenna knew that whatever Steele had planned it would end badly for either him or Balto for whom things were already bad enough. She sat there thinking of solutions to this problem but only one came to her mind and that would be to ask Balto to distance himself from town. This seemed to sadden her for reasons she knew not. Deciding to solve this mystery when she was fresh she walked up to the dead fireplace before falling asleep directly opposite from Balto.

The next morning Jenna awoke to hearing her name being called by every dog in town. Making her way to the open balcony upstairs she let herself lay down in the weak sunlight as she watched all the dogs running through Nome shouting her name. "How does she keep disappearing like this" she heard a dog say. "Can't we just stop... Steele's making this a crazy affair" said another. "Are you crazy... Steele will rip us apart... you heard what he did to the wolf right... he ripped muscle from bone on his shoulder" came the reply. "I thought he was shot by hunters" said another dog.

Jenna just rolled her eyes at hearing this. She couldn't believe how gullible everyone in town was. "He's again cooked up another story" she thought. But what she heard next brought back her thoughts from last night. "So what is Steele's plan for the wolf anyways?" asked one of the dogs to another. "He plans on tracking it down and injuring it to such an extent that the wolf dies a slow and painful death" replied the other. Just then a whistle cut through the silence. "Well I better get going Jim doesn't like it when his sled team wanders off for too long" said one of the dogs before running off to the opposite end of town.

Jenna was about to head back inside and lay down when she saw Boris heading back home with her owners close behind. Jenna though didn't seem to excited at the prospect of her owners turning up at this time. She for whatever reason didn't want to leave Balto's side. Deciding to check on the wolf she made her way back to the room he rested in. Entering the room she walked over to the sleeping form of Balto before settling down across from him. he was about to turn her attention to the door awaiting her owner's arrival that she heard a groan. Looking back to Balto she watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

As Balto regained his senses the first scent to hit him was of Boris, wood and ash. Quickly concluding that he was in Boris's home he tried to open his eyes. As he opened them his vision was hazy and unfocused. As he blinked his eyes to regain focus a voice spoke to him "Good to see that you decided to stay". Shaking his head to help clear his vision, Balto a blurry red and white figure. Putting two and two together he replied "My decisions are for me to know, Jenna".

Before another word could be said a young girl burst into the room shouting "Jenna!" before running up to the husky and embracing her. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" asked the young girl. Balto watched with amusement as Jenna barked and nuzzled the girl. That was when the girl's attention turned to Balto. "Hey boy, what is your name?" she asked as her hand reached out with the intention to touch.

"Just don't snap at her" whispered Jenna. "I won't as long as she doesn't touch me" replied Balto. As her hand was about to touch Balto, Boris walked in with another man. The second man noticed Balto and Rosie about to touch him and jumped into action. Running up to the girl he wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her away from him. "Rosie get away from that... thing. That is not a dog" he shouted at her before reaching into his coat and pulling out a revolver levelling it at the wolf lying on the floor. "What do you think you are doing" shouted Boris as he smacked the gun away from the man "I thought I was clear when I told you not to disturb what you find in my home Jack". "That thing is in your house...are you crazy it'll kill us where we stand " shouted Jack. "Yet it did nothing when Rosie was inches away from touching him" reasoned Boris.

As they argued Balto shakily lifted himself from the ground letting the blanket fall away to display his bandaged shoulder. Jack's eyes immediately fell on the wolf as it climbed to its feet. Balto knew the hostility present in the room and limped towards the back door. Managing to open the door the wolf glanced back one last time before shakily limping off towards the forest. Unknown to the fact that he had been seen and followed by none other than Steele and his gang of dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confrontation and Recovery (Part 2)**

**Note: Balto's adoptive mother and sister make their appearance along with some members of their pack who escaped the hunters.**

**Balto's adoptive mother is pack Alpha at this moment**

Jenna made her way out the front door of Boris's home following her owners back to her home. She had wanted to follow Balto but knowing it was a bad idea with her owners around she had sat there and watched him gingerly limp out. She knew he was still very weak and couldn't make it very far and that survival for him would be hard. As she headed out the door she had already decided on slipping away as soon as possible and find him to make sure he was surviving.

As she passed an alley her attention turned to the grey speck nearing the forest. But what caught her attention was a small group heading towards him. Slipping into the alley Jenna closed the distance between herself and the group careful so as not to be discovered. As she closed the distance she recognised the group as Steele and his gang. Seeing them heading towards the grey speck of Balto she quickly concluded where things were heading. Keeping her distance from the group she followed them. They kept at a steady pace closing in on the wolf before Steele broke into a run tackling the wolf making sure to hit him on the injured shoulder.

Balto had been nearing the forest when something large smashed into his injured shoulder. The pain that followed was unbearable. Not able to stand he collapsed on the ground his entire body shaking from the pain that shot through his injury, a loud painful howl escaping from his jaws before the pain forced him to black out. "Well, well, well looks like lobo here is in a little bit of pain. Why don't we ease his pain" spoke a voice he recognised as Steele. "Boss, he's hurt pretty bad... I think we should just let him leave. He can't survive with that shot he took" one of the dogs reasoned. Steele gazed into Balto's half lidded eyes, a feral look present in his eyes. "He's just hurt... I will decide if it is bad or not" growled Steele. Steele made his way over to the injured wolf ready to lay down some hurt on the defenceless animal until he felt something hit him hard from the side knocking him away from the prone wolf.

"You will have to go through me first" spoke a feminine voice. Steele shook himself regaining his senses from the hit before turning to face the speaker. Jenna stood over Balto's prone form head lowered, ears flattened and teeth bared in a challenge as she stared down at Steele. "Jenna... why are you protecting him? I'm only doing this to keep you safe... you don't know when he could kill you or me" spoke Steele trying to cover the shock of watching Jenna protect the wolf. "Killing you would be a blessing and anyway... I can protect myself" retorted Jenna. "Well looks like you don't deserve me after all... Boys injure them both, dispose of the wolf and make sure to say the wolf injured her" commanded Steele as he started to approach the lone husky and injured wolf.

"I would suggest you leave dog" came a voice from behind Jenna. All attention drawn to the voice they saw figures emerging from the forest... wolves emerging from the forest. The pack approached the dogs and prone wolf. "I think it is time you leave or do we have a problem" asked a white female wolf. "I don't listen to your kind... lobo" Steele growled back. "Very well then... Samson, Mason, Hugo you know what needs to be done" the she-wolf calmly spoke. From behind her approached what could be only described as massive wolves. Each one of them looked about 8 seasons old with heavy set bodies and towered at-least a full head over Steele.

"What seems to be the problem here" one of the wolves growled. The dogs who had been doing Steele's bidding instantly turned tail and ran not wanting anything to do with these massive creatures. Jenna felt a cold chill running up her spine. She had to admit that she had been afraid of Balto at times but these guys gave afraid a whole new meaning. She lowered herself to the ground, tail between her legs, ears pressed flat and her head pressed into the ground with her eyes shut. Feeling uncomfortable around the new wolves she subconsciously pressed herself into Balto trying to feel less scared.

Steele just growled turning his feral gaze to the prone form of the wolf and the cowering form of Jenna "You are lucky lobo... but lets see for how long" he growled to the downed wolf before retreating. "Well that went well" commented the middle wolf before his eyes fell on the red form pressed into the downed wolf. "Looks like we got something going on here guys" he spoke as he approached Jenna.

Walking up to her he lowered his head to her ears before letting out a growl causing Jenna to whimper in fear and press herself more into Balto. He was about to do it again when the white she-wolf walked up to him. "I think she's been tormented enough Samson" she spoke before walking up to the husky and gently tapping her with her paw. Jenna still scared just pressed herself further into Balto. Her constant movement had meanwhile caused Balto to recover from his pain induced loss of consciousness. Slowly raising his head he blinked to clear his vision until he the spotted familiar figures around him and something shivering pressed into him. "You all survived? I thought I lost you when the hunters took us down" Balto spoke. "We barely survived... but first we have a guest who seems too scared to move" the white she-wolf replied gesturing to the husky laying snuggled up to him.

Balto looked to his side at the shivering form of Jenna pressed into him. "Do you mind... my shoulder hurts enough without you pressing into it" Balto spoke. Jenna shifted slightly, moving away from his shoulder but still sticking to him like glue. "Let me guess... Samson, Mason and Hugo" Balto spoke to no one in particular. "It was either them or fight that group and draw unwanted attention" replied the she-wolf. Sighing Balto turned his attention back to the scared husky "Hey, its ok... you won't be harmed... can you give me some space now... please this is getting uncomfortable". Jenna only shifted slightly before muttering out "Promise?". "Yeah yeah promise now will you get up" spoke Balto.

Jenna reluctantly pulled herself away from Balto before gingerly standing up, still afraid of the new wolves that surrounded her. Balto rolled himself so that he lay on his uninjured side. "Oh man... that feels so much better" he mumbled out before a young she-wolf walked up to him. "Its great to see that you are keeping out of trouble" she sarcastically spoke as she lowered her head and gently nuzzled Balto. Watching this Jenna felt a strange sensation fill her only just managing to hold back a whimper as she saw the show of affection. "Well... you shouldn't be the one to talk sis. If I remember correctly you nearly had us freeze to death by taking us to the freshly frozen lake" Balto shot back. "That is enough you two... no fighting when we have outsiders around" spoke the she-wolf. "Yes mom" replied the two.

Jenna felt relieved. She had never understood these shifts in her mood every time she saw Balto or was near him. The she-wolf seemed to notice the change in Jenna's demeanour but did not speak up. Turning to address the pack she spoke "Ok everyone we can't stay here... Samson, Hugo help carry Balto" then she turned to the female wolf who had just been arguing with Balto "Lana cover our tracks we can't keep your brother safe as long as the dogs can smell us out" then she turned her attention to the husky "You... go back to town... there is nothing that you can do here so leave before we have to make you". Jenna looked at her then at Balto before heading back to the town her head low to the ground.

Turning back one final time she looked as the pack carried Balto towards the woods before disappearing from sight. Jenna wished, no wanted to follow them but she was afraid, she did not know what they would do to her if she followed. Sighing she turned her gaze back to the town before sullenly walking back to her home.

Meanwhile Balto, supported by Samson and Mason, slowly crested the hill heading towards what his mother had called safe grounds. Progress was hampered by Balto's injury and weakness. It was late evening by the time they arrived at a cluster of small caves where his mother said it was safe for them to stay.

After that, time seemed to disappear. Balto spent the entire week lying in the back of the largest cave with constant visits from his mother, sister and the trio of male wolves. By the end of the week Balto was able to move about within the cave albeit with a rather bad limp. His confinement to the cave seemed to bore him to death. His only relief was when one of the others was around to strike up a conversation but as one week turned to two his lack of movement seemed to change Balto's character into one of a short tempered wolf. The extra energy only being able to vent itself in one of his rage induced fits.

At the same time things had taken a dramatic change in Nome. About a week after Balto had left with the pack the first of the diphtheria patients had been admitted into the town's hospital. As the week progressed more and more patients were afflicted by diphtheria. By the end of the second week the hospital had started to fill mainly with children who were contracting the disease at an alarming rate. Medicine supplies had started to run low and the winter weather with its unpredictable weather patterns had all but cut Nome off from receiving medicine by sea or plane. One of the patients currently in the hospital was Jenna's owner Rosie.

For Jenna these two weeks since he departed had been a roller coaster ride to say the least. She had for the first time in her life lost her temper at none other than Steele and that too in the boiler room in front of the other dogs. The fight that had ensued had been rather one sided and ended with Jenna having to be marshalled out by Doc, Dixie and Sylvie to prevent any major injuries from happening to Steele. This fight had not gone down well as most dogs had started to avoid her. Steele on the other hand had started to show open hostility towards her in front of the other dogs leaving Jenna with very few friends though Doc seemed to sympathise with her.

When Rosie was admitted into the hospital with diphtheria the shock had been rather hard for Jenna to bear. Hearing the fact that they were out of medicine had been even worse. Struggling to accept the fact that her owner was probably not going to make it Jenna had done the only thing she could at the time. She had run, run out of town and to the boat that once housed Balto. She had hoped that he had returned. She sought comfort from someone she could trust and he seemed the only person she could think of.

She climbed onto the boat hoping he was there, that he would comfort her in her time of need but the boat was abandoned. She dragged herself into the wheelhouse making her way onto the forgotten blanket on the floor before curling herself up under it and crying herself to sleep. By the next day Steele along with his team and musher Jim had left town in the hope of collecting the antidote before conditions became worse in the town hospital.

In Balto's case, the end of the third week saw him finally moving about outside the cave but always having to put up with one of the others. "Mom can get so over protective at times" he thought to himself as he wandered the surrounding forest with Hugo by his side. Hugo had a personality that most would believe was a lie. For his size and imposing looks he was a rather mellow wolf, thinking before acting and choosing to avoid getting into fights unlike his two partners Mason and Samson. Bored with the silence he finally started a conversation. "So how was the patrol?" he asked. "All the same... your sister did a good job covering our scents... haven't seen another dog since we asked that red husky to head home" Hugo replied. "Yeah well, she's going to have a tough time explaining why she was protecting me" spoke Balto. "Has it ever occurred to you that she may like, like you?" asked Hugo. Balto turned to face Hugo "You're joking right?". "I'm serious. The way she literally hid herself in you is not something someone normally does" reasoned Hugo. "Yeah right, the only reason she must have done that was because I was closest and you guys scared her senseless" replied Balto. "Well if you consider snuggling herself into you when she was scared as just luck... I'll take my chances" spoke Hugo. As they continued to walk they had reached the edge of the forest and Nome was in view. "Hey what do you say we check out the boat I told you I stayed in... hopefully we might have fresh meat waiting for us" spoke Balto. "Well if you put it that way why not... I'm not turning down the chance of an easy meal" spoke Hugo as they headed towards the boat.

Meanwhile the third week had been the worst of all for Jenna. Rosie's condition had worsened and not being able to find comfort in any of the dogs in town had left her lonely and distraught. She wound up spending all her time crying by herself on the boat.

On this day the news that had come in was the worst of all. The sled team had been reported missing for the last two days and Rosie was not going to make it. Rosie's parents had looked after Jenna in the meanwhile but only doing enough to provide her with food and water, never bothering to pet or play with her. She made her way to the boat before finding her way under the blanket and allowed her pent up tears to escape.

As Balto and Hugo approached the boat a scent assaulted their nostrils. They both smelt caribou meat along with the smell of a dog which Balto recognised. "Should we go on in or wait for the dog to leave?" questioned Hugo. "I recognise the scent. It belongs to the red husky from three weeks before. Don't worry she's not aggressive but she is annoying" replied Balto before making his way onto the boat. Sure enough there lay a fat chunk of meat on a dish against the opposite rail but it was the noise that caught the attention of both wolves. Whining could be heard coming from inside the wheelhouse.

"That is not normal is it?" asked Hugo. "No... she's always rather upbeat. I wonder what has gotten into her" replied Balto as he made his way inside. Walking inside he noticed the shivering and whining form of Jenna under the blanket he used. Walking up to her he gingerly pawed at her "Hey...". Jenna looked up teary eyed at the wolf who had nudged her. As her vision cleared, recognition hit her and what she did next was not anticipated by anyone. She lunged at Balto, knocking both of them over before curling herself into him and burying her face into his neck as tears still spewed from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Choices And Revelations**

Balto lay stunned. He was too shocked to move. "What the hell just happened" he thought over and over again. He had walked up to Jenna and just nudged her and the next thing he knew he was tackled by a blur of red and white and now lay pinned on the floor.

He tried to look towards the source but something prevented the movement of his neck. He tried to roll over only to find his front leg pinned. " Just great" he sighed. Closing his eyes he focused solely on the scent and realised what or rather who was against him. "Jenna... what is wrong with you... get off me" Balto barked and tried to shake her off only to feel her pressing closer into him. "This is not what I had in mind when I came here" he muttered to himself as the sound of chuckling came from the door of the wheel house.

Balto knew who it was and growled in irritation. "I see that I don't need to prove myself anymore" Hugo spoke, amusement clear from his tone. Balto only growled in reply before speaking "A little help would be nice". "Sorry brother, you got to make your way out of this one alone. For all I know next time she'll take you down harder" responded Hugo. "I can't believe I'm going to do this" Balto muttered to himself before growling to Hugo "If you tell anyone about this... I'm going to...". "Hold it there... When have I ever spoken to anyone about what transpires between us two... It's nice to see you trust me so little even after all these years" interrupted Hugo feigning hurt. "Stop being so melodramatic" Balto replied blandly before giving all his attention to the position he was stuck in.

"Hey..." he bodily nudged Jenna "hey... what's wrong with you?" Balto asked trying to sound more sympathetic. Jenna only mumbled out incoherently not bothering to shift her muzzle from Balto's neck. "What?" questioned Balto. Jenna finally pulled away restoring movement to Balto's neck. "Pl...please s...st...stay" she spoke between sobs. Balto finally was able to take a good look at the disturbed husky. Her facial fur was matted with tears, eyes red and puffy from crying and she seemed rather shrivelled than before. "Easy there... calm down and tell me what's wrong" Balto spoke trying to hide the concern building up inside him. Jenna looked down trying to control her emotions. Managing to regain a bit of control she spoke "She's dying" before more tears started to flood her eyes. Balto understood who she was talking about. In his last day inside town he had seen the affection between the girl called Rosie and Jenna so he understood her reference. "So why did you come here?" questioned Balto in a hushed tone. "T...to f..fi..find y..you" Jenna sobbed out.

Hugo who had been overhearing this conversation decided that this was not something he wanted to listen in on. At least not where this conversation seemed to be heading. So he quietly walked away from the wheelhouse picking up the meat lying on the deck before making his way to the bow of the boat to eat.

Meanwhile inside the wheelhouse Balto looked at Jenna wide eyed at her reply. "ME... but what... why..." Balto stammered out before growling at his failure to form a decent question. Jenna lay her head on the floor regaining control of her emotions before replying "I'm an outcast" hiding the real reason for her being there. "I warned you from the start about hanging around with me... dogs do not take kindly to interaction between our kind which don't involve violence" stated Balto. "It... it's not that" Jenna replied her ears pressed back. "Really?... cause what else could do this..." Balto replied indicating to Jenna's current condition.

Jenna gave off a barely audible chuckle before mumbling out "Mauling Steele". "You... what?". "I mauled Steele... in front of the entire dog population in town" mumbled Jenna. "And that's a bad thing?" questioned Balto. "It's Steele's way or no way" replied Jenna. "Oh... but that's beside the point... why me? why not your friends?" questioned Balto. Jenna closed her eyes as tears started to reform in her eyes. "They abandoned me when I turned on Steele... every dog in town did... I had nowhere to go... no one to talk to... and then Rosie and... and..." Jenna faltered midway as she broke into audible sobs. "This is harder than I imagined" thought Balto. "What about your owners... her parents?" questioned Balto. Jenna just kept her eyes shut as more tears started to flow "Th...they forgot a...ab...about m...me...e.." she managed to speak out.

Balto looked outside and noticed the time. He had been away from the pack longer than he had expected and knowing his mother she would have Mason and Samson searching for him. "I have to go... I can't stay here... it's not safe for me anymore" Balto spoke in a low tone. At the thought of being left alone again Jenna snuggled up closer to Balto before pressing her head into his neck again. "P...Please stay" she sobbed out. Balto had a hard decision to make, either he left the distraught husky and headed back to the safety of the den or he stayed back here with the husky and left himself open to hunters.

At this moment Hugo decided to walk in. "Balto, we have to go... sun's going down... your mom's going to be worried" he spoke. "I know..."replied Balto before turning his attention to Jenna" Jenna please... I can't stay here... it's not my place to be... I have to go home" Balto pleaded with the husky. This only seemed to make Jenna press into him even more. Balto looked towards Hugo, begging for help but Hugo could only shrug. "Great... I have to get back or mom's going to kill me and this husky here is going to get me killed either way" thought Balto before an answer came to his mind. "This is going to be suicide" he thought before he asked Jenna something that shocked Hugo to the core. "Jenna... why don't you... come with me?" he asked.

Almost immediately Hugo cried out "Are you crazy?... She can't come with us she'll get killed... your mom will throw a nasty fit...". "I know but a fit is better than being found and killed for sport" replied Balto. "Don't say I didn't warn you... hell you go ahead with this it's your funeral" cried out Hugo. Balto knew Hugo was only looking out for him but what could he do, for all purposes he had his hands or in this case paws tied behind his back. "Hugo, I know this is a bad idea but look at it this way... what choice do I have here? She's not going to let me move and you are refusing to provide assistance." Balto argued.

"Fine..." Hugo sighed before continuing "But this is the last time I'm ever listening to you... and before you say anything once we reach the pack you're on your own... I prefer life". "That's fine by me" replied Balto. "So shall we go?" questioned Hugo. "We can once she..." Balto indicated to the husky "decides that I'm not her sleeping blanket". "Hey... get up... we're leaving and if you don't want to be left alone follow me" spoke Balto. Jenna reluctantly uncurled herself from Balto allowing him to stand up and stretch. "Oh... that feels good" mumbled Balto as he stretched his muscles. "Lets go... oh Hugo... just cover our scents and tracks will you?" spoke Balto. "Well duh... I don't want hunters near our pack" replied Hugo.

They set off towards the den barely speaking a word. Balto lead the way Jenna following closely behind with Hugo covering the rear busy hiding their scents and tracks. As they crested the hill Balto saw two figures making their way towards him. As he looked closely he recognised them as his mother and sister. Turning to Jenna he spoke "Stay back and behave submissive... don't make a move no matter what happens". Jenna only nodded her head before shuffling back and lying down with her head pressed to the ground and tail between her legs.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours. Well at least you're safe" spoke Balto's mother as she nuzzled him. Balto nuzzled her back before pulling away to reply "Sorry mom... I got stuck in a bit of a situation". "Well I hope Hugo could get you out of it..." before her eyes fell on the figure of the red husky lying a few feet from Balto. "What's she doing here? What are you doing here? You're not welcome... get out of here before we have to kill you" she snarled. Balto cringed at his mother's words, glancing back at the now frightened husky before gathering up the courage to speak. "She's...um... how can I put this...um... the situation..." he spoke nervously. Balto's mother immediately shot him a look that made him shiver. "And you brought her here... she's a dog for goodness sake... if she's the situation you should care the least about it" she shouted angrily. Lana though stepped up beside her before reasoning "I think we can just listen to his explanation first". "Fine... but it better be good or you mister aren't going anywhere until you complete 15 seasons" she growled.

"Um... I... she..." Balto found himself unable to form a sentence. "Hurry up before I make my decision". Balto sighed before speaking up "We went to the old boat I told you about to see if we could find a meal from the man who helped me when I was injured" Balto spoke. "I thought I told you to stay away from that settlement" his mom growled. "I know... I know... but please hear me out. We only intended to eat and leave as soon as we were done... but we ran into something unexpected" he spoke gesturing to the husky. "Hugo here... left me with no choice but to get smothered by her" he continued. "Hey... we had a deal..." argued Hugo. "Well genius... you should have helped me rather than try and prove your theories" Balto argued back. "Boys focus" spoke Balto's mother. "So... by the end of it I find myself pinned to the ground by her, Hugo refusing to help and her refusing to let me leave so that's how it goes" Balto concluded. "Hmm... well Balto you are forbidden from going more than a mile's radius from the den" she spoke. "What... but I didn't want this... he forced me into it..." argued Balto trying to shift the blame onto Hugo. "Quiet... Hugo you are on permanent sentry duty for the next two weeks..." she continued "and you..." she growled at the husky who only whimpered and shivered some more "you are going to be looked after by Balto and until you decide to leave he stays on curfew" before turning away to leave. "Moooom... that's not fair why am I to take care of her..." Balto tried to argue back only to get cut off. "You... young one are who brought her here...and now since you so kindly defended her... YOU... are playing host" she said to Balto before turning her attention to the husky "and you... you so much as harm my pack in any way and you'll be our next meal" she growled out before turning and making her exit. Jenna just whimpered louder as her body shivered in fear.

As his mother left Balto sighed with relief. "That went better than expected" he thought before a growl broke him out of his thought. As he turned he was knocked over by the form of Hugo. Hugo after pinning Balto down continued to growl at him before speaking up "I'm going to pay you back for this" before getting off him and heading off to patrol.

Balto slowly stood up. Turning to Lana he spoke "Thanks sis, that really helped" only to be pounced on again by Lana herself and pinned down for the third time. Balto groaned "Is today 'Pin down Balto day'?" he mumbled sarcastically receiving a chuckle from Lana and surprisingly out of Jenna as well who had finally uncurled. "Well we can make it that way" spoke Lana as she held Balto down. "Although I didn't help you for you... I helped so I can watch Samson and Mason humiliate you when they return" she continued before leaning close to Balto's ear and whispering "plus there's something more going on between her and you... don't even bother denying it I can see it in her eyes". "I don't know what you are trying to imply but get off me so I can handle the baggage" Balto growled back annoyed. Lana caught Jenna's ears droop if only for a second when she was called 'baggage' by Balto. Shaking her head Lana leaned down nuzzled Balto a goodbye before heading off to where their mother had gone.

"Nice family..." Jenna finally decided to speak up as she approached Balto who continued to lie on the ground not wanting another takedown by anyone else. "That they are... now do you mind telling me what all those tears were for back there while here you're all smiles and giggles?" inquired Balto. "Just amused by what she said... but I don't get it, you're related to her and Hugo but how come you look completely different?" asked Jenna. "So you noticed... very few dogs do... to most I'm just a plain wolf..." spoke Balto before letting out a sigh and continuing "It's just that... well Hugo's not really my brother... it's just a term of endearment... Lana and mom on the other hand... well how should I put this... I was adopted into this pack when I was a month old. While my family here is pure blood arctic wolves... I share the bloodlines of arctic and timber wolves... the only thing I know is that my mom was an arctic wolf". Balto lowered his head to the ground before continuing "The only thing I remember of my mother is that she put me in a small den before promising to return with food and never seeing her after that". Jenna felt sorry for Balto. She could see that she had encroached on a topic he didn't seem to like speaking of. Before she could realise what she was doing she had leaned down and gently started to muzzle Balto. As she realised what she was doing she jerked back and watched as Balto slowly turned his head wide eyed looking at her. "What did I just do?" Jenna panicked mentally. "Um... I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen" stuttered out Balto before quickly standing up, shaking himself of the snow collected in his fur before leading Jenna towards the den.

Unknown to them two wolves watched the proceeding of the events that just unfurled. "I believe you were right Lana there is something definitely going on here" spoke the elder wolf. "I saw it when we saved him last time, she's attracted to him mom, more than we can imagine" replied Lana. "It is but part of his destiny that he is yet to accept" spoke a mysterious third voice from behind them. Both wolves turned around ready to attack only to be shocked beyond measure. "Aniu?" questioned Lana. "Yes young one... I am Aniu..." replied the mysterious white she-wolf. "Why have you decided to visit us great Aniu?" asked Lana's mother. "There is nothing wrong with a mother watching her child's progress to what he's destined to become and giving the occasional push to help" replied Aniu. Watching the confused expressions adorn the faces of the two wolves Aniu continued "I have been watching over Balto ever since the day I was forced to leave him... It was the toughest decision of my life... but a young life for one that will be reborn to walk again is a small price... you have taken good care of him Mara... for that I thank you... but please speak not of my words to him... when the time comes I shall reveal myself to him and help him achieve his destiny". "As you wish great Aniu" spoke Mara(Balto's and Lana's mother). Turning to Lana, Mara spoke "You need to control yourself on this news you can't tell anyone". "Yes mom" she replied before turning to face Aniu only to find her gone, not a trace left to show for her presence. Lana turned to her mother "Does this mean that my brother is the direct descendent of Aniu?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shaken**

While Balto lead Jenna towards the den, familiarising her with how things worked with the pack the town of Nome was abuzz with activity. Steele had finally arrived with the medicine. Having somehow found his way back on course he had managed to lead the team back to town just in time before the town suffered from its first deaths to diphtheria.

As he walked around town Steele was given the hero's welcome something he was given every day. Steele's reputation amongst the town dogs had been like that of a god. Now he had just cemented it further. Now he just wanted one thing to have it all... a mate. Long had he been after Jenna to be his mate but she had always refused. He had tried to force the decision on her but it had lead to a fight which had been humiliating for him to say the least. Jenna had for all purposes mopped the floor with him but he had played it down saying he didn't fight girls. He had been angry and his status had lead to her being considered an outcast amongst the towns dogs.

Now as he thought back to everything that had happened between the two he wanted her even more. He had a renewed desire to claim her. His desire to take Jenna as his mate bordered more towards obsession. As he walked down the street towards the boiler room to see if he could find her he ran into Dixie and Sylvie.

"Hello ladies" Steele greeted them sounding as smooth as he could. Dixie just shivered at the greeting while Sylvie just batted her eyes at him. Not wanting anything to do with the two Steele went straight to the point. "Do you know where Jenna is?" he asked. "Jenna?... why do you want her... she doesn't deserve you... she attacked you after all" Dixie argued clearly not liking what Steele was saying. "Well I just let her attack me... I can't hit a girl after all..." replied Steele. Sylvie just grunted before replying "We can't say we do. She's not a town dog anymore. She'll probably be with her only friend by the old boat". Steele growled at the reply. He knew who the dogs were referring to. "You let her hang around that psychotic lobo?" Steele questioned. "Well why should we care... she attacked you of all... In my opinion if he kills her it'll be for the best" growled out Dixie. Sighing Steele bade the two dogs farewell before heading out to the boat to find Jenna and try to coerce her into becoming his mate.

Meanwhile Balto was having a hard time with the pack. Having been placed under curfew and having to play host to the husky he had mentally decided this day to be worse than the day he had been shot. He at present lay with his back pressed to a tree a little distance away from the rest of the pack. The reaction to Jenna had been mixed... his mom and sister had let her hang around, Mason and Samson had nearly taken his head off for bringing her here, Hugo had been growling at him every time they ran into each other and lastly Jenna... she had done nothing but chew his brains out all day with her shifty changes in moods and never leaving him to a moment of peace.

At present he had finally found a moment of peace. After having had his fill from the day's hunt, he had quietly slipped away from the pack and now found solace on the opposite side of the den site. "What have I gotten myself into?" Balto mumbled to himself. "Mom's probably going to skin me once the husky leaves, Mason and Samson are going to look for a fight and Hugo's probably going to play spectator and cheer them along" he continued to mumble as he set his head on the snowy ground.

It was late in the night and he couldn't ask for anything more than just time to himself and a good rest without anyone disturbing him. As sleep started to overcome his other senses he allowed himself to relax. He hadn't gotten a good night's rest ever since the attack on the pack and tonight seemed like as good time as any to get a good night's rest. As he closed his eyes to let sleep overcome him he felt something brush up against him. As he opened his eyes he saw nothing. Brushing away his concern he allowed himself to again be consumed by sleep. As he was on the verge of drifting off he felt something press itself into him. As he started to lift his head to get a better view a familiar female voice broke the tranquillity "It's just me brother... I can sense you feel troubled so just go to sleep... no one is going to be bothering you tonight". "Thanks sis... I've _'yawn'_ haven't had the sleep I've wanted ever since that day" replied Balto. "You don't have to worry... me and mom will always be there for you" said Lana. "That's... _'yawn'..._ kind of hard for me to believe... right now..._'yawn'_... everyone but you wants my head on a platter" replied Balto. "Hey, even I want your head on a platter but then again... we are family... so now you go right to sleep mister before I let your husky girlfriend smother all over you" spoke Lana. "Whatever... good night..." replied Balto as he lay his head back on the snowy ground before nodding off. "Good night little brother..." came Lana's reply before she lay her head protectively over Balto before falling asleep.

For the first time in days Balto found himself oversleeping. As he awoke the sun was high in the sky and he felt strangely relaxed. As he lifted his head up he was greeted by Lana who still lay by his side. "You look like you slept well" she spoke. "Yeah... thanks sis, I really needed that" replied Balto. "Well that's good... now I think you have to handle your responsibility... she's in the middle cave." spoke Lana as she slowly stood and left. "Oh well it was good while it lasted" thought Balto as he made his way over to the middle cave.

As he stepped into the cave he was greeted by a strong scent that he wasn't used to. "What is that scent? It's so strong" thought Balto as he made his way to the back of the den where he could see Jenna lying. Approaching Jenna, Balto felt the scent to be at an overpowering level. "Ok... now this is getting weird" he thought to himself. As Balto got closer the scent started to affect his senses. "Ok... this is now officially scary... I'm getting out of here" he thought as he turned tail and retreated out the mouth of the cave. Walking over to a nearby tree he lowered himself onto the snowy ground deciding on enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Meanwhile Jenna awoke to a strange feeling. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she felt strange. "Well better time than any to start exploring" she thought. As she made her way over to the cave she smelt the familiar scent of Balto. She had expected him to show up because of what had happened yesterday but one reaction that she hadn't expected followed. As she made her way to the dozing form of Balto his scent seemed to hypnotise her. Her body seemed to work on autopilot as she walked up to him before pouncing on his prone form.

Balto's peaceful siesta was suddenly jarred by a painful pounce. His eyes bolted open to find himself pinned down by none other than Jenna but something about her seemed off. He lay there belly up with Jenna staring down at him with a glazed look. Before he could question or even move Jenna lay down over him keeping him pinned to the ground as she rubbed her muzzle against his neck and chest. This continued for a few minutes before Balto finally got over the shock of what had happened.

Lana had been having a conversation with Mara about the events of last night when a shout disturbed the calm "Someone get her off me!". "Balto" shouted Lana as she jumped onto her feet and ran towards the source of the voice followed closely by Mara. As they approached the scene they spotted what seemed to be the problem. Balto lay on the ground belly up, paws frantically flailing as he tried to struggle away from the body of the husky that lay on him pinning him to the ground. As they watched the scene in shock the wind seemed to pick up sending a peculiar scent towards the two she-wolves. As the scent reached their noses their eyes snapped wide open.

"Lana I'll pull the husky off you get Balto out of here... I can't believe I didn't smell this in the morning... I should have known..." shouted Mara. "Got it" replied Lana. Working in unison Mara grabbed Jenna by the scruff of her neck using her superior build to drag the husky away from Balto while Lana pulled Balto to his feet before ushering him away from the scene.

After putting distance between themselves and the husky, Balto allowed himself to collapse. His body shook from shock as he lay there, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. Lana moved closer to the traumatised wolf. Walking over to Balto she pressed herself into him before protectively placing her paw over him and resting her head over his neck. Balto leaned into the touch. His entire system shaken by the events that had just occurred. "Calm down... I'm here for you... I've always got your back" soothed Lana. Balto seemed to calm down to his sister's soothing words. "Th...that was j...just" Balto stammered out unable to form a sentence. "Just calm down and sleep.." Lana spoke gently nuzzling Balto "I'm here... nothing is ever going to bother you while I'm here" she continued. Balto finally seemed to relax before drifting off into dreamland with his sister lying protectively over him.

Back at the den Mara dragged Jenna back into the cave before tossing her into a corner and glaring down at her. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she growled. Jenna had by now snapped out of her state and whimpered as she pressed herself into the wall. "I asked you a question and I think a voluntary reply will be better than having it forced from you" Mara spoke in a calmer tone. "I...I... don't know okay! I just woke up and walked out of the den and next thing I know I was dragged in here by you" Jenna replied. "Don't lie to me! You smothered my son... you've left him a scarred wolf... do you know how hard it's going to be for him to recover from what you just did to him" Mara growled. "I...". "Save it... you can remain here but you will stay away from my son or I will personally make sure you regret ever coming here" Mara growled before exiting the cave and going to find Balto.

Meanwhile in Nome, Steele had looked all over town. He had searched every crevice and crack where a dog could fit but Jenna couldn't be found. "Where can she have gone?" he thought. He had taken the lead from Sylvie and looked in the old boat and had found nothing but the stale scent of her and the wolf which ended a few feet away from the forest. "She wouldn't have gone into the forest... why in the world would she follow him like a lost puppy?" he continued to think to himself as he continued to search for her for his own purposes.

Walking for about half an hour Mara finally found Lana and Balto. Lana lay over Balto her paw draped over his shoulder while her head rested on his neck seeming in a gesture to comfort him. As she walked over she spotted Lana's ears twitch signifying that she was awake. "How is he?" Mara questioned approaching the two. "He's definitely shaken from what has happened but I've been able to get him to sleep" replied Lana. "I should have realised sooner... the husky's gone into heat... and our theory about her and Balto might have just been proven true" sighed Mara before continuing "You seem more of a mother to him than me" she chuckled. Lana chuckled along before replying "I doubt that... he's only come to me when you started to make him more self reliant". Hearing this Mara lowered her head, she remembered the time Balto had turned three seasons old and would always come to her with his problems. In an attempt to make him self-reliant she had disregarded his problems and now it seemed that he had grown closer to his sister than his mother. Sighing she walked over to the opposite side of Balto before lying down against her son and resting her head above Lana's.

Balto awoke a few hours later to the sound of rhythmic breathing near him. Mara and Lana had by now also fallen asleep cocooning Balto in their midst. As he awoke an involuntary shiver coursed through his body as he remembered what had occurred a few hours ago. "It's ok son... we're here for you... just relax" soothed Mara who along with Lana had awoken when Balto had shivered. Balto just lowered his head back to the ground. This incident was something that was going to take him time to shake off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Starting A New Life**

**Note: Sorry it took so long. Couldn't decide on a definite continuation for quite some time. Hope you like this.**

It had been four days since a certain incident had occurred concerning Balto and Jenna. Ever since that day Jenna had been confined to the cave with either Mara or Lana keeping a constant watch over her, ensuring that she stayed away from the males especially Balto while she remained in heat. Balto had meanwhile been relieved of his duty as host to the husky. He now spent a majority of his time either lying around with either his sister or mother whoever was off duty or practicing and honing his hunting skills.

This day had been like the rest. Mason, Hugo and Samson had wandered off on their somewhat daily patrol of the surrounding land keeping an eye out for dogs especially since their recent guest arrived. Balto was off hunting on his own enjoying the alone time. However one thing was different. Neither Lana nor Mara had kept an eye on Jenna nor had they ensured that she stayed put in the cave. Seeing her chance at freedom Jenna simply walked out of the cave before wandering off.

Meanwhile in Nome the hunt for Jenna continued. Steele had forced all the dogs in town to look for her. "She's nowhere to be found Steele. Forget about her" spoke Kaltag. "Well then we'll look for her in the woods" growled Steele. "Steele this is pointless... none of us can survive alone in the woods for more than a day and you expect her to survive alone for a week" reasoned Star. "I know she's out there and I'm going to get her back and make her my mate even if I have to torture that darn wolf for it" shouted Steele before heading towards the forest. Star and Kaltag just turned and walked off "What's gotten into him one minute he's all I don't need her and now get her back at all costs" whispered Kaltag. "I guess it has probably to do with that wolf she defended" whispered back Star. "Well we have to find a way out of this... he's going to hand us our death certificates at this rate" spoke Kaltag as they continued to head away from Steele. Unknown to the group Doc had overheard the entire conversation and decided on following Steele to learn the entire truth behind the situation.

Jenna had wandered around all morning having not seen a glimpse of any pack member. "Where can everyone be?" she thought. She continued to wander across the territory until she crested a small hill and caught sight of the town of Nome. "This is a nice view " she thought as she found a clearing to lie down and enjoy the view. Settling down she allowed her thoughts to drift to other matters. "I have to regain their favours... but how... after what I did... and being a dog... how can I?" she thought. As she continued to reflect on these matters the rustling of nearby bushes distracted her. Knowing better than to face off against a wild animal on her own Jenna cautiously started to back away and put distance between her and the approaching animal. As she continued to back away the mystery animal finally showed himself. "Oh no... Not him... not now..." Jenna thought as she tried to back away as quietly as possible. Her hopes of a silent getaway were quickly downed when she unintentionally brushed against a bush causing it to rustle. Jenna cringed as she realised that she had nearly destroyed her chance at a silent getaway. As she turned her attention back on the animal she realised that she had been discovered.

Steele had been searching the forests surrounding Nome. Although he was alone his cockiness and arrogance made him refuse to ask for any help. As he continued to walk through the forest he picked up a scent he thought was familiar. Deciding to follow the scent he walked up a nearby hill to reach a small clearing. Taking a deep sniff he found the origins to be nearby. As he decided to look around the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. Turning towards the source he spotted the very husky he had made every dog look for during the course of the week. "Well, well, well, Jenna... here you are... you had everyone worried for this entire week" he spoke. Jenna just flinched but continued to back away from Steele knowing that things would get worse if he sensed her being in heat. "Come now Jenna... leave those flea bitten savages and lets go home... I have a nice warm meal and a nice place by the fire place where we can cuddle like mates should" he continued. "I'm not your mate Steele and I never will be... now leave me alone" shouted Jenna. "Don't lie to yourself Jenna... every female in town wants me... there can't be an exception" Steele replied in a smooth voice as he started to advance. Jenna continued to back up but at a more hurried pace.

Steele picked up the pace as he continued to try and convince Jenna how much 'SHE' loved him but only said she didn't because she was afraid to admit it. Jenna by now had found herself backed up against a low ridge face with nowhere to go. As Steele continued to close in he picked up the smell that Jenna was dreading about. "Smells like someone's ready... so what do you say Jenna it's just you and me" Steele spoke. Jenna was by now very afraid. The look in Steele's eyes showed a kind of obsession and lust that made her want to run and hide in a deep cave. Steele continued till he was face to face with her. "I know you want me Jenna... no one can resist a chance with all this muscle and ravishing looks" he boasted. Jenna by now seeing no way out let her instincts take over and snapped at Steele.

"Well... someone's frisky... I like that... rough is good" Steele spoke as he avoided Jenna's lunge before pouncing onto her and pinning her onto the ground. Jenna let out a loud yelp as she felt her legs give way.

A short distance away Balto walked back towards the den satisfied with his hunting. He had managed to bring down an adolescent male caribou with the help of Lana who had shown up just as he had begun the hunt. After having made the kill he had decided to head for home while Lana used the trio of Mason, Hugo and Samson to catch a second for their meal to come. As he walked back the silence of the forest was broken by a loud yelp. Attracted to the distress call Balto started to quickly make his way towards the rough direction of the source.

Meanwhile Jenna's constant struggles paid off when she was able to flip over tossing Steele against an exposed root. As she watched him stand up she saw a deranged look in his eyes. Seeing no way out she stood her ground ready to fight her way out. Steele again approached her "Come now Jenna... don't push me away... I just want to show my love to you" he spoke. By now Jenna's fur was standing on end, she needed to get out of here. She couldn't match up to Steele in terms of his stamina and strength even though she was lighter on her feet and more agile. "Stay away from me" she shouted as she jumped away from him trying to find a way out of this mess.

Doc had followed Steele through the forest and was nearly lost when he heard the yelp. Fearing someone was in danger he quickly made his way towards the source of the noise. As he arrived at the spot he spotted the two dogs that had become the talk of the town. Steele had Jenna backed up against a ridge face and had cut off all her escape routes. As Doc approached for a better look he heard words that scared him "... will be my mate even if I have to force you". Before he knew it Steele had mounted Jenna and anchored himself onto her using his teeth to hold onto her neck as she shouted her lungs out and squirmed around trying to get him off. "Oh no" thought Doc "I have to stop this" but before he could move a grey blur tackled into the two dogs knocking Steele off of his perch. Turning his attention to the new figure Doc froze in his spot... a wolf stood between Steele and Jenna fangs bared at the malamute.

Balto had run in the general direction of the yelp for about ten minutes when he heard the sound of a scuffle. Deciding to take caution he cautiously approached the noises. As he approached he heard a familiar voice "Jenna... you will be my mate even if I have to force you" followed by a feminine yelp and grunts and groans of a struggle. Balto quickened his pace as skirted around the area coming to a stop on top of the low ridge. Looking down he saw Steele mounting Jenna and latching onto her neck with her teeth to try and subdue her while she continuously tried to shake him off. Watching this unfold Balto felt a deep set anger well inside of him. His fur stood on end as he watched the desperation of the female husky. Deciding that he had to help he pounced off the ridge crashing squarely into the black and white malamute throwing him off of the husky.

"I knew you were a lowlife" growled Balto as he faced off against Steele knowing not to let his anger get the best of him. Steele had been stunned by the impact but quickly recovered and stood and sized up Balto. "Me a lowlife... I'm higher up than you lobos" growled Steele. "And yet you commit acts of such nature... I pity those mutts in your town" countered Balto. "Why you..." Steele growled before pouncing on Balto in blind fury. Balto avoided the pounce before landing a hard head butt to Steele's exposed flank knocking the malamute off balance and following this up with a hard body slam knocking the malamute to the ground. "You still fight like a brainless mutt" Balto taunted. Having faced off against Steele before he knew how easy it was to anger the malamute. The effect on Steele was as Balto expected. The malamute blindly charged Balto head on only to end up hitting the ridge face as the nimble wolf sidestepped. "I'm wasting my time with you... you're not even worth it" Balto spat as he turned his back on the malamute.

Steele slowly picked himself up after the collision. Watching Balto turn his back to him to him the malamute let out a savage growl and charged as fast as he could. Balto saw the charge coming but mistimed his movement. Steele had charged faster than Balto had anticipated and hit the wolf square on the ribs. Balto stumbled after taking the hit but quickly recovered. "Attacking from behind... pathetic... maybe I should end you and spare the world the trouble" Balto growled.

What followed next was a savage round of bites, scratches, kicks, tackles and every other move they could utilise. Both parties took damage with cuts, scrapes and scratches adorning their bodies. Balto though seemed to be in better condition thanks to his thicker fur, nimble movements and his adversary having smaller fangs and claws. Steele on the other hand was covered in wounds. Balto's larger fangs and bigger claws had caused some serious damage on Steele. "You can't even fight... even a pup could beat you no problem" taunted Balto. Steele seemed to get angrier with each of Balto's taunt. His attacks came with a blind fury making them predictable and easily avoidable. Balto took every opening he had landing strikes and bites where ever he could. The fight seemed to be one sided until Steele shifted the momentum in his favour when he kicked snow into the wolf's eyes. Temporarily blinded Balto received multiple strikes from Steele as he blindly tried to dodge the hits. Steele pushed the advantage as much as he could pushing Balto until he was backed up against the ridge face. "Where's your cockiness now lobo... look who is going to meet his end now" growled Steele as he slowly approached the cornered wolf.

Balto stood on shaky legs. Steele had attacked like a savage animal after blinding the wolf and the wounds were now having a effect on the wolf's body. "I have to end this now before things go wrong" he thought as he sized up the chances he had at taking out Steele. "Hope this works" he thought before he again taunted Steele "Underhanded techniques... I commend you but there is still one thing you lack... you hit like a female". Steele growled even louder charging at Balto. "Ok here goes..." he thought as Steele closed the distance. "Wait for it..." as he watched Steele close the distance. But before he could act a red and white figure tackled Steele knocking him off of his feet. The next thing he knew Jenna stood in front of him growling at Steele. Steele now realised that he had a smaller chance of getting to the wolf. "You want to take his side... fine then I'll put both of you out of your misery" he growled as he started to approach the two. Balto gingerly walked up beside Jenna baring his fangs but a scent filled his nose that caused him to drop his snarl into a smirk. "Well took you guys long enough... why not join in" Balto casually spoke as he proceeded to sit down. Jenna looked at him with a confused expression until she felt a shadow cast down upon her. Looking up she spotted Hugo and Samson standing on top of the ridge.

"Are you telepathic or what? Every time you get into a mess your sister gets to know without even being present" joked Hugo. "No I'm not but now that you mention it it does kind of sound freaky" replied Balto before directing a question to another figure "Hey sis, how do you find out I'm in trouble without being there?". "Well..." came a voice from behind Steele as Mason and Lana moved out of the bushes " you do create quite a bit of a ruckus every time you get into a fight plus mom or me shadow you everywhere". "Well you could have timed it better" Balto argued back. "I know but these guys wanted to see how much you learnt to fight" Lana countered. Balto just growled before lying down allowing the cold snow to press against his many cuts and scrapes.

Jenna though didn't calm down, she was not going to let Steele get away after what he had tried with her. "You're going to pay..." she growled before lunging at the malamute. Before she could reach him, her lunge was intercepted midway and she found herself pinned under Mara. "You will do no such thing young one... now calm down and let us handle this" Mara spoke before turning her attention to Steele "I warned you once about trying to hurt my son, now you tried to hunt us down... I should kill you where you stand... but I'm in a forgiving mood... get out of here now and if I ever see you again you will be walking home with four broken legs at least" she growled. The others closed in around the malamute baring their fangs to make Mara's point clear. Seeing no other choice Steele boldly called a retreat whilst planning a way of using his injuries to get the town dogs to target the wolves.

As Steele left Jenna finally brought her temper into check. She shivered as she remembered the near horror she had suffered at the hand of the malamute had Balto not arrived. As the rest of the pack kept an eye on the retreating figure Jenna slowly made her way to Balto, her head hung low, ears pulled flat and tail drooping. Approaching him she lay down next to him before snuggling into him and finally did she allow herself to break into tears. As she cried into his fur Balto hesitantly lay his front paw over her in a comforting motion.

After ensuring that the malamute was out of sight Mara ordered Samson and Mason to ensure that the dog left the forest. While the two took off she turned her attention back to Balto and found the husky pressed up against him, her face hidden in his chest fur while she whimpered. Sighing she approached Balto "How do you feel son?" she asked. "I've been through worse... had he not sucker punched me with the snow I would have mopped the floor with him" Balto spoke, snarling towards the last part. "I do not doubt your competence son. Now what seems to be wrong with her" Mara enquired. "He tried to impose himself on her... had I not heard her yelp and interfered the deed would have been done" Balto spoke in an emotionless voice but cringed as Jenna snuggled up closer to him as he said these words. "My apologies husky, had I known I wouldn't have spared him" she addressed Jenna before speaking to everyone "We will depart in the morning, it's no longer safe here. Balto take the husky back to town, we cannot have her travel with us".

Hearing this Jenna slowly lifted her head out of Balto's fur "Please take me with you... I can't go back... not with him there... please" she begged. Mara took in the pleading of the husky into consideration but before she voiced her decision a new voice spoke up "I believe that she speaks the truth, Steele has the whole town dancing on his paws" . Everyone's attention turned to the source as a Saint Bernard made his way out of the bushes. "And who are you?" Mara growled. "My name is Doc..I have no quarrel with your kind but I witnessed the entire thing so please listen to me... I was one of the original dogs to arrive in town. I have been there long enough to know that ever since Steele's rise to fame every dog in town has started to take his words as law. She is no longer safe if she returns. I know I don't have a right to voice my opinions in your decisions but I cannot allow for a dog to be treated in the way she was." spoke the Saint Bernard. "Aniu guide me... very well she can come along but if anything goes wrong she is on her own" Mara sighed. Jenna just sighed before again burying her head into Balto's chest fur finding a certain sense of security being near him. "Thank you" spoke Doc before turning around and heading towards town.

Turning her attention back to the husky "Now listen... you will be travelling with us till we find a place good enough to call home. You will do what you are told, learn to hunt and track, you must sacrifice everything you held dear in the town you leave behind. You are no longer a guest and must learn to integrate and function with the pack" she spoke before turning around and heading back towards the Den. Lana looked at the husky snuggled up to Balto before turning her attention to Balto "Looks like you're back on duty" she joked before heading off back to the Den followed by Hugo. Balto just sighed, there were going to be some big changes in the pack and the husky next to him was the cause of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

**Note: Sasha- 7 seasons old arctic she-wolf.**

**Max, Tyco and Elsa - Sasha's pups**

It was late evening when Balto returned back to the Den. Jenna followed close behind him. As he entered the Den site he found everyone had gathered for what seemed to be a meeting. "Took you long enough... getting rather soft are we?" joked Mason. "Just shut it... so what's the gathering for?" asked Balto. "Well now that you have finally decided to show we can discuss the plan for tomorrow" spoke Mara. "Samson, Mason you two are to stick to the main group... it's not going to be easy travelling with her" indicating to the husky "especially after what her kind has assisted the humans in doing. Hugo, you cover our tracks, can't have these dogs track us to our new home and make sure to create stray trails." commanded Mara. "Yes ma'am" replied the three. "Lana you are sticking with me... Balto, you're finally getting what you wanted. You are playing scout and informer, ensure safe passage for the pack through any of the neighbouring territories..." she continued. "Yes mom" replied the two siblings. "... and you husky... you will stay in the heart of the pack... you wander or get lost you fend for yourself... you are not given the privileges of the pack, you will have to earn them" Mara finished. Jenna only nodded in agreement.

After calling an end to the meeting everyone set about to do the needful. Mason and Samson headed off on a last patrol to ensure they were safe for the night. Balto, Lana and Hugo went off to gather the kills in preparation for the night's meal while Jenna was left alone with Mara as she knew not what to do. "You will be assigned duties in time... but first you must learn our ways" Mara spoke as she sat across from Jenna. "Um... what will I have to learn?" inquired Jenna. "Hunting, tracking, scouting and in your case staying out of wolf business or involving yourself when other packs are close" replied Mara. "But...". "NO buts... us putting up with you is a different matter. I'm only doing you a favour because you protected my son. Had it been any other pack you would be a pile of bones lying forgotten so for your own safety... STAY OUT OF PACK MATTERS" Mara growled. Jenna lowered her ears and hung her head low after hearing this. "Mom you could have worded that sentence different" spoke a voice from behind Jenna. Turning around she spotted Lana standing behind her and Balto a few paces away holding a carcass in his jaws. "_ 'SIGH_' You're right... my apologies..." Mara spoke before turning and heading towards the middle of the three caves. "She's been under a lot of stress ever since we found you two near town" Lana spoke "I better go check on her... Balto call us when everyone gets back" she continued before heading after Mara.

Balto put down the carcass before moving to a nearby tree and lying down under it. "What she said is true... this is not a kind place for dogs, you will have to be on guard as we travel as other packs won't be as hospitable with you" he spoke. Jenna just lowered her head and kept her ears pressed flat. "But I assume our pack on the whole won't be safe either if they find out we willingly let you stay with us" he continued. "That's an understatement" spoke a voice from the bushes to Balto's left as Hugo appeared. "Well it's the best way it can be put other than 'Hey you know what you're our death warrant' isn't it?" replied Balto sarcastically. "Ha ha... you just killed my laugh... anyway we're here lets get the others and begin. We have to head out tomorrow" spoke Hugo before heading off back into the bushes. Balto turned his attention to Jenna before speaking "Go after him and wait for everyone... you need to learn how we function so please resist on taking a bite until everyone is there". Jenna just nodded before heading off in the same direction as Hugo.

About an hour later the pack along with Jenna lay in a group. Mara and Lana had decided on informing her about the functioning and working of the pack and the interrelating parts played by each member to assist in the pack's survival. "So do you understand how this pack functions?" asked Lana. Jenna only nodded in return. "And remember every member's part is essential and now that you are travelling with us your part will be of equal importance" Mara spoke. Jenna again only mutely nodded which earned her a confused look from Lana while the rest were busy with their own thing. Hugo seemed to be in a conversation with Samson and Mason casting occasional glances at Jenna and Balto. Balto on the other hand lay sprawled out on the snow promptly enjoying a snooze after the meal. Mara meanwhile had other intentions for her son.

"Balto" she spoke rather loudly gaining attention from everyone including the snoozing wolf whose only motion was his ears perking up. "Balto, I believe its time you announce our intentions of travelling to the other packs and see who gives us the permission" Mara spoke. Balto rather slowly stood up before filling his lungs and letting out a long loud howl. To Jenna it sounded like a single long syllable but to the more trained ears of the pack the minute changes in tone and pitch were easily understandable. As he finished Balto let out a sigh before once again resuming to lie down but leaving his head off the ground. Not long after a howl was heard in return. "Well the pack in the north are lacking prey, they are struggling as it is so they can't allow us to pass, they fear that we may bring our problems through their pack" Balto spoke. "Very good Balto, You have been practicing and yes I can understand their concern" Mara replied. Jenna looked confused, how could they understand so much from a single howl. Just then a second howl was heard. Balto's ears perked to attention as he jumped to his feet before letting off another long howl but this time rather exited. Seconds later a reply was heard but it was closer. "Mom... they're alive... I can't believe it they survived. They've been living in the eastern pack." Balto excitedly spoke. "Anything else?" Mara spoke smirking. "She's personally coming and escorting us to their pack. They also seem to be getting ready to migrate." Balto replied. Jenna's ears perked up at the word '_she_' "Who is this person he's talking about" she thought. Just then a multitude of howls were heard coming from a nearby hill. "Looks like she brought some company" Lana smirked. "Must be teaching them how to scout. I just hope she consulted before replying to our message" Mara spoke. Balto was about to reply when he was suddenly tackled by three small white balls of fur.

Balto found himself on his side with three one year old pups lying all over him nuzzling him. "Ok Ok... I missed you three too now please get off me" Balto spoke trying to shake the three fur balls off of him. "Awww... do we have to" whined one of the three. "Yes you do..." came a voice from the bushes as a pure white arctic she-wolf walked out of the bushes from which the pups had emerged. "Hey everyone" she greeted before turning her attention back to Balto. "A little help please" asked Balto sheepishly. "Oh... what happened to '_I don't need help from anyone... I can do things alone_' huh?" she mocked. "Ya ya... I missed you too now please just a little help" Balto asked. "Ok you three get off him" she commanded. The three pups reluctantly crawled off Balto allowing him to stand up but continued to stick to him as he approached the new she-wolf. "You seem to be rather well off" Balto spoke. "Ya the pack's taken good care of us, hopefully they should allow you all to pass through. We are heading towards the five pack land. Hopefully find a peaceful place to settle." she replied.

Jenna watched as the she-wolf slowly approached Balto before gently nuzzling him. Jenna felt something well up inside her as she watched Balto return the nuzzle. Not wanting to see more she turned to Mara "Um... which cave can I sleep in?" she asked. "You will be sharing the cave with Balto... the one on the right" Mara replied. Hearing this Jenna slowly walked off her ears pressed low.

"So how have things been with your pack?" Balto asked as he settled down under a tree near the den. "Well, the prey seems to be migrating, gotten a lot of hunters moving through the territory and I have been lucky enough to face one and walk away unscathed" the she-wolf replied settling next to him. "Well I have to say Sasha, you have always been lucky. Me on the other hand, I experienced firsthand what it's like to get hit by those hunters" Balto spoke bluntly. Balto continued to explain what had happened to him after the attack on the pack and how a husky had helped him along the way. As he finished his small story the three pups came crashing through the bushes. "Mama mama, auntie Lana told us story" one of the three piped up. "That is wonderful Max... now you three it's time for bed, we have to travel tomorrow" Sasha replied. "So you finally named them" Balto smirked. "Yeah... this is Max" she indicated to one with a brownish tinge on his tail "this is Elsa" pointing to the female pup curled up against Balto "and lastly Tyco" pointing to the last pup. Tyco was similar to Elsa having pure white fur.

"Ok I believe it's time for them to get some sleep" Sasha spoke as she stood up causing the pups to moan in protest. As she stood up her attention was drawn to a peculiar scent coming from the third cave. Before she could decide to investigate Elsa spoke up "Mom, can we sleep with uncle Balto?". "Of course you can you are family after all so he won't mind sharing his Den" spoke Mara from behind the group. "Very well, thank you for the hospitality" Sasha spoke. "Nonsense, you are still a part of this pack and Balto's blood relative so that makes you family" Mara replied "oh and Balto, our newest member is your responsibility and also housing with you" she continued. "Ok" Balto sighed before turning and heading towards the cave. Sasha cast a questioning glance at him before ushering her pups behind him to their shared den.

As they entered Sasha broke the silence that had hung ever since they had left the group "Balto, who's this new member and why are you so unenthusiastic about the person" she asked. "Well the thing is..." Balto started but was interrupted by Tyco "Mama mama there's someone new in here" he excitedly spoke. Just as he spoke this Sasha noted a figure sitting up at the back of the cave. Deciding to introduce herself she moved closer to the figure. Closing the distance she finally recognised the scent and let out a loud growl that caused her pups to whimper and hide under Balto. "Oh man... I was hoping that the mutt(Steele) was the only problem for at least a week" he thought before he quickly placed himself between his cousin and Jenna.

"What is a dog doing here..." Sasha growled "... and why are you protecting her?". "She's the one who I was referring to in my story" Balto mumbled out. "Ok... and why is she here? She shouldn't be here" Sasha growled. "She... um... she ...uh..." Balto stumbled with words. "Go on..." Sasha growled. "She saved my life twice" Balto spoke, his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for Sasha to pick up. "Fine" she sighed "but I'm blaming you if she does anything to the pups". "Ok... now I believe that we should all sleep. Got a big day tomorrow" Balto spoke as he marshalled Sasha towards the middle of the cave leading her towards where the pups had huddled together.

Jenna watched as Balto marshalled the she-wolf away from her, settled down against a cave wall only to be pounced on by the pups. By the time the pups settled Max lay between his forepaws pressed up against Balto's chest, Tyco had snuggled up against his stomach while Elsa had settled herself on top of Balto with her head resting between his ears. Sasha lay close by watching in amusement as the pups made themselves comfortable. "Do they always do this?" questioned Balto. "No just when you are there. After all you are their favourite" replied Sasha. "Ya I'm lucky they recognise me as their uncle and not..." Balto trailed off as he saw Sasha's ears droop. "I'm sorry" Balto mumbled out as his ears drooped. Sasha just stood up from where she lay before walking up to Balto , settling down next to him and burying her face in his fur and letting out a low whimper. "It's not your fault... I should have known he would never stay" she whimpered out as she kept her face buried in Balto's fur. "Hey... you were the one who always told me to stay brave whenever I cried about mom... now I'm asking the same of you. These three need you, even though they like me a mother is always irreplaceable" Balto spoke as a hint of a tear appeared in his eyes. Sasha managed to control herself and moved her head to look at Balto "Hey... now don't you start getting sentimental" she spoke. Balto smirked "Well with you around that's going to be hard" he replied.

Jenna continued to observe the two wolves as they continued to talk. She felt a growl build up inside her when she saw the she-wolf come closer to Balto but managed to hold it in. Holding back the growl Jenna suddenly realised something "No... I can't be jealous... he's a wolf, she's a wolf its natural" she told herself. Her thoughts were distracted by a low yelp. Looking towards the two wolves she found the she wolf grinning at Balto as she slowly nuzzled the pup resting on his head. That's when Jenna realised what might have happened and quietly chuckled to herself. As she controlled herself she found the she-wolf watching her, studying her closely. Jenna felt nervousness course through her as she found herself under the examination of the much larger she-wolf. She felt the she-wolf's deep yellow eyes bore through her, examining every aspect of her, studying her for her motives. Jenna lowered her head to the ground her ears drooping feeling exceeding nervous under the stare. She spotted Balto lean slightly towards the she-wolf before muttering something that finally broke the stare. Jenna felt herself relax as the she-wolf turned away and lowered her head to the ground and promptly let her exhaustion take over.

Watching Sasha stare down the husky for some time Balto thought it best to intervene. "I think we should rest... don't worry she's not going to harm anyone" Balto tried to calm Sasha. Letting out a huff she turned her attention back to Balto. "Fine... but if she so much as threatens my pups I'm going to put her down" she retorted. "I'll make sure to express your intentions to her in the morning" Balto replied before he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. Sasha cast one last glare at the now sleeping husky before turning away and allowing herself to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Journey To The Eastern Pack (Part 1)**

Balto awoke early next morning to the feeling of someone nibbling on his ear and tail. Slowly opening his eyes Balto tried to flick his tail to stop the irritation only to find it pinned between two bodies. "Oh boy" he thought before he spoke up "Elsa, Max, Tyco stop nibbling on me I'm not a toy". This was followed by his tail and ear being released followed by low whining and whimpering from the pups signifying their hunger. Looking to his side he spotted Sasha still asleep but her ears upright in constant vigilance. "Hey Sasha... wake up..." Balto half whispered to the sleeping she-wolf. Sasha slowly opened her eyes and turned her attention to the three whining pups. "Got any leftovers from last night?" she sleepily questioned Balto. "Sure do... had somewhat of a feast... got a whole caribou left from yesterday's hunt... one adult was big enough for us all" replied Balto. "So then lead on" Sasha smirked. Balto groaned as he stood up earning a chuckle from Sasha. "Ok lets get something to eat" he spoke as he turned towards the entrance. This earned him loud happy barks from the pups as they excitedly started to jump around breaking the peace in the cave. Sasha and Balto were quick to silence the three and usher them towards the fresh meat.

The two wolves sat side by side as they watched the pups take small nibbles and bites of the caribou. "Did you teach them how to eat the carcass?" Balto asked. "I... might have forgotten about it" Sasha replied turning her head away from Balto to avoid showing her embarrassment. Balto slowly stood and walked up to the carcass. "Ok you three come here" he spoke and immediately he was surrounded by the three pups looking up at him expectantly. Balto moved for the carcass sinking his teeth just enough to penetrate the skin before carefully peeling it away to reveal the flesh below it. After skinning a sizeable portion he turned to the pups who without waiting charged at the carcass hungrily sinking their little teeth into it. Balto smiled at their actions as he walked up to Sasha and settled down beside her. "Well that takes care of that... now we wait for the rest" Balto spoke as he lowered his head to the ground hoping to catch some sleep. As he closed his eyes he felt something heavy settle over his shoulder and neck. Opening his eyes he spotted Sasha half draped over his shoulders and head resting on his neck. "Hey... what's the big idea?" Balto spoke getting annoyed. "Just seeing how Elsa was able to sleep on you... and oh my, I must say you are rather plush... I could give a hibernating bear a run for his prey" Sasha smirked. "You could say that again" came another voice. Balto looked towards the source and found his sister sitting close by. "How long have you been here?" Balto questioned. Lana stood up and walked over to Balto before laying down beside him and finally replying "long enough". There was a short pause before Lana again spoke up "You know... you'd make a very good father". "I second that... but until you don't mate I'm using you as a pillow" spoke Sasha causing all three to break into laughs.

Meanwhile Jenna had awoken to the ruckus created by the pups in the cave. She had watched the two wolves and the pups exit the caves and head off. After a few minutes Jenna stood up, stretched and decided to take a walk. Her mind was still on what she had seen yesterday. The exchange between Balto and the she-wolf constantly ran in her mind. "This walk should help me clear my head" she whispered to herself. As she walked around the perimeter of the Den her mind constantly thought back to the closeness between Balto and the she-wolf. As she continued to stroll she found herself on top of a shallow rise. As she admired her surroundings from the vantage point she spotted something that nearly made her growl. A few paces away Balto lay in the snow with the she-wolf half draped over his shoulders with her head resting on his neck and Lana sitting on his other flank. Curious she moved closer to the group. As she got closer she was able to catch onto one sole sentence "... mate I'm using you as a pillow ". Jenna froze, "he can't be mated to her they don't carry the scent of being mates" she thought. "And what exactly are you doing here" came a voice from behind Jenna. As she turned around a set of jaws grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her towards the group.

The pups had in the meantime finished their meal and slowly waddled over to the three wolves. Max squeezed his way between Lana and Balto and drifted off to sleep, Tyco settled down in Lana's forepaws, pressed up against her chest while Elsa climbed on top of Sasha and settled down on her neck. "Now we'll have to see how plush you are" Balto joked earning snickers from Lana and a light nip on his ear from Sasha. Suddenly a yelp nearby caught their attention and they spotted a red husky get unceremoniously tossed into the clearing followed by Mara. Inspecting the carcass she spoke up "This I presume might be the pup's handiwork". "Yeah... they were getting rather whiny" replied Balto. "Well that's alright... anyway I found her wandering around the Den aimlessly" Mara spoke indicating to Jenna "You need to keep track of her whereabouts... she's your responsibility now so good luck with teaching her our ways".

"Ok mom" Balto sighed. "Good, now Lana" Mara turned to her daughter "I need you to..." she paused as she noticed the sleeping pup and smiled "Never mind... you husky... your first opportunity to prove yourself... wake up the trio in the left cave". Jenna mutely nodded before heading in the direction of the caves. "So mind telling me what you two are doing?" Mara asked Balto and Sasha. "Just testing out a new pillow for myself" Sasha mumbled out "and now I've become my daughter's pillow" she continued. "I can see than" Mara replied smirking. Just then Jenna walked up to the group with the trio of wolves following. "Well well well look at the soft one... really going soft are we now Balto?" Samson smirked. "Let them get off me and I'll define the word soft to you very well" Balto growled. "Ok that's enough" Mara interrupted "We have to move out today so quit wasting time and hurry up and finish the carcass". Mara proceeded to lift the sleeping Elsa from Sasha's head allowing her and Balto to finally move. Placing the pup with the other two the adults proceeded to devour their meal in preparation of a day's journey to the pack Sasha had been living with.

About an hour later the pack was ready to move. "Ok, Balto take a two minute head start and scout our route. Everyone else clear out the den sight. Leave no sign of our presence" Mara ordered. Balto slowly stood from where he was resting and started to head off only to be followed by the pups. "Go back to your mother" Balto told the pups as they followed him. "But we want to come with you" Tyco pleaded. "No... you three are staying with your mom" Balto replied sternly. The pups excitement seemed to die down, their ears drooped and tails lowered. Mara noticed the change in the pup's demeanour and decided to change her decision. "Balto wait..." she spoke before turning to the group "Mason can you scout ahead?" she asked. "Yes Mara" he replied before walking up to Balto "you owe me one now" he spoke. "Ya ya whatever I'll treat you to a rabbit sometime" Balto replied. "I'll hold you to that" Mason spoke before walking off. Mara then turned her attention to the three pups "Well you get your wish". The trio's ears immediately perked up and in a flash they had surrounded Balto barking and jumping excitedly. Balto looked pleadingly towards Sasha who only smiled and replied "They want to spend time with you... I can't stop them from doing that or they'll create a ruckus".

Balto huffed before turning his attention to the pups "So... what do you want to do" he asked in a soft voice. "Play" all three barked in unison. Balto turned to Mara who nodded in response to his unasked question. "Okay... lets play catch the wolf" Balto spoke to the pups. The pups yipped in excitement before jumping at Balto. Balto jumped back avoiding the pups attempt. "Hey... that's cheating" he playfully spoke. As he avoided the pups for a second time he was tackled by a blur of white and he found himself pinned on his side by two body weights. "Well you said catch the wolf" Sasha spoke as she pinned Balto. "I agree... you didn't lay down any restrictions" replied Lana as she helped keep the wolf pinned. "Hey... get off" Balto growled as he tried in vain to throw the two she-wolves off. "Nope" both replied together barely containing their laughter while the pups rolled in laughter. "First you have to say you give up" Lana spoke. "I don't think so" replied Balto. "Okay then... kids new game..." Sasha spoke but stopped when a howl was heard. "Ok everyone... we have the all clear lets move" Mara spoke. Jenna who had been sitting and watching everything suddenly realised something. The amulet that she had seen around Balto's neck while he lived on the boat was not there. Deciding to look for it she silently slipped away from the group and headed back to the cave.

Meanwhile back with the group, Lana and Sasha grudgingly got off of Balto but as they started to move Sasha spoke "You won't be so lucky next time" before moving to round up her pups. As they were about to depart Lana spoke "Where did the husky go?". "Probably decided to go back to her kind and stop playing wolf in dog's clothing" Sasha growled. "Calm down Sasha... she has kept her distance from your pups so there is no need to be so hateful" reasoned Balto. Just then Jenna appeared from the direction of the den. Mara stepped forward and glared at the husky "Next time you decide to leave the group at such a time inform someone or we will leave you behind" she growled. Jenna just nodded before moving to join the group, the forgotten amulet clutched in her jaws.

As the group travelled Jenna waited for an opportunity where she could talk to Balto. She had wanted to talk to him but the arrival of the new she-wolf had pushed her back to the peripheries of the pack. A few miles into the journey she finally found the opportunity she was looking for. Mara had announced a break in the journey seeing that the pups were getting tired. The group had proceeded to scatter with Mara and Lana heading off to scout ahead while Hugo headed off with Mason and Samson to scout for a meal. Sasha had lead her pups to a nearby stream while Balto on the other hand rested on top of a small boulder jutting from the ground giving him a vantage point to keep an eye on the surroundings. Deciding that the time was perfect Jenna skirted around the boulder before finding her way up where Balto was settled. Quietly settling down next to the wolf on the tight quarters on top of the boulder she placed the amulet down in front of him.

Balto had been lost in thought since the time of their departure. His mind processing ways to cease the budding hostilities within the pack namely between his mother, Sasha and the husky Jenna. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring her back to the den back then" he thought. "I always have to be the one to make a historically bad decision... first living on the boat knowing it was dangerous and now bringing her along" he continued to mentally talk to himself. By the time they stopped for a rest his mind was on a heated debate about the good and the bad about having allowed the said husky to travel with them as part of the pack. He had been so lost in thought that had someone not nipped him on the tail he would have walked headlong into a tree. Now he lay on top of the boulder looking out through blank eyes at the surroundings while his mind thought of measures to ease the hostilities. As he lay there a sudden motion in front of him brought him back to his senses and he noticed something that he had remembered leaving in their old den, the amulet. As he stared at the amulet he suddenly became aware of a presence next to him. Turning his face towards the figure next to him he found himself face to face with none other than Jenna.

Jenna blushed as the two made eye contact. Her tail had unconsciously started to wag, as her heart rate accelerated. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes admiring them. Balto on the other hand felt no such thing. He just turned his attention back to the landscape after acknowledging the presence of the husky. It was a few minutes later that he realised that Jenna hadn't stopped staring at him. Growing concerned he turned his attention back to the husky before breaking the silence "Hey... HEY... you feeling alright?" he asked breaking her from her trance. Taken out of her trance, Jenna turned her head away hiding her embarrassment. "Y..Yeah I..I'm f..f...fine" she nervously stuttered out. "Ok... Is there something you wanted?" he asked not believing her. "Um... no... I mean yes... I mean..." she nervously mixed her words before burying her head in her paws. "Okay..." Balto replied uncertainly. Balto was confused by her behaviour. Firstly she had approached him and now she was stuttering and fumbling for words. "This is getting weird" he thought as he cast a final look at the husky before turning his attention back to the landscape patiently awaiting the rest of the packs arrival.

Jenna after having hidden her face to avoid further embarrassment was finally able to bring herself under control. "Just don't look him in the eye" she mentally told herself as she lifted her head from her paws and turned her attention to the wolf beside her. Finally gathering her courage she prodded Balto with her muzzle to gain his attention. "Yes?" he questioned not gracing her with a glance. "I... uh... I...um..." Jenna again fumbled with words. "Damn-it..." she thought. "You?" Balto questioned. "I... uh... f...found your a...amulet... ya that's it... I found your amulet in the den" she finally spoke poking the amulet with her muzzle. "Well you can do whatever you want with it... it's of no purpose to me" Balto replied giving her a sideways glance. Jenna's tail slowed as she heard these words. She had thought that by getting the amulet he would notice her but he seemed more withdrawn than ever. "But i..it's yours... I mean that Boris gave it to you... it must..." Jenna tried to reason but was cut short. "Getting something from a human means nothing... never did and never will... the amulet you found in the cave... well I purposely left it there" Balto interrupted rather rudely. Jenna's tail completely seized its movement. "But I thought..." Jenna tried to speak only to be cut-off by Balto again. "You need to change the way you think... we're wolves... trivial things like getting something from humans does not matter... I don't know why you dogs make such big issues out of it. It's just a useless item that interferes so it was best that you hadn't bothered to pick it up anyway" Balto spoke. By now Jenna's ears had slumped and her tail hung limply. She had hoped to get his attention by giving him the amulet but he had just pushed it aside and instead lectured her on the trivialities of such matters.

Jenna slowly stood up, her ears drooping, tail hanging limp, all the excitement gone from her eyes. She slowly picked up the necklace before retreating from Balto's side her head hung low. She slowly made her way off the boulder before walking off in a random direction barely paying attention to where she was going. She never realised when she passed by the returning Mara and Lana nor did she hear Mara question her. Her mind constantly replayed how Balto had just pushed her aside when she had tried to do something that she thought was important. "I doubt he will ever care about me the way I care about him" she told herself mentally, finding herself on the verge of tears. Finally finding a desolate spot she placed the amulet on the ground before settling down and curling herself into a ball around the amulet. "I wish that there is someone out there for me" she sadly mumbled to herself. Unknown to her a mysterious white wolf stood watching from a high up cliff. "Do not worry young one... your and his destiny are more closely knit than you realise" she spoke before mysteriously vanishing into a gust of wind leaving no trace of her existence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Journey To The Eastern Pack (Part 2)**

Having scouted ahead Mara and Lana returned to the location of the pack. As they arrived Jenna walked by them. Mara could see she clutched something in her jaws and decided to question her. "Where do you think you are going and what are you holding?" she questioned the husky who only continued on her path. Lana on the other hand had noticed the visible changes on the husky, she seemed rather withdrawn, ears sagging, head bowed low and tail drooping. Her attention was drawn back to her mother when she heard a growl. "I'm so fed up with the way she is behaving... Balto!" Mara called out to the wolf sitting on the boulder but got no answer. She was about to shout again when Lana stopped her. "Should I do the needful?" Mara asked "He seems to be rather grumpy right now". "Alright, you go get her while I deal with this guy here" Mara replied indicating to Balto. Lana nodded before picking up Jenna's tracks and following them. After a few minutes of walking she finally found the husky curled up in a ball under a tree.

Slowly approaching the husky, she proceeded to sit beside her before gently tapping Jenna with her paw. The only noticeable reaction that she received was a flick of the ears by Jenna. Sighing at the lack of response from the husky she decided to speak. "What seems to be bothering you?" she asked Jenna. Jenna only curled up tighter giving a low whimper in response. "Oh damn... hope this doesn't take too long" Lana thought. "Hey... HEY... look at me" she barked at the husky but getting no response she growled out the words in slow "I SAID... LOOK... AT... ME". Jenna slowly uncurled herself, turned to face Lana but refused to look her in the eye. "Now tell me what's wrong" Lana spoke in a soft voice. Jenna just turned away picked up the amulet and dropped it in front of them. Lana stared at the amulet then back at Jenna before turning away and looking back in the direction they had come. Jenna just lay her head down blankly staring at the amulet that lay inches away from her. After a few minutes of silence Lana calmly stood before picking up the amulet from one end before slipping it onto Jenna. Jenna threw her head up the minute she felt the string make contact with the fur. "Calm down... it's only the amulet" Lana spoke. Jenna looked down at the amulet that now rested against her chest and sighed before laying her head down. Lana just sighed before looking towards the way they had come and speaking "Listen... this is something that will help you...". Jenna's ears perked up and she turned her attention to Lana. "... he tends to be a bit grumpy at times so don't take anything he says to heart" she continued. Jenna just froze, "How does she know?" she mentally panicked. "I have known for quite some time. It's obvious from the way you try and seek his attention" Lana spoke as if she had read Jenna's mind. "Wh...who a..all k..k..know?" Jenna nervously stuttered as she turned away hiding her embarrassment. "Mom and me are the only ones..." Lana began to speak but was cut off by a howl. "...we better move... the pack is leaving shortly" Lana spoke as she turned and headed back. Jenna stood in place for a minute before slowly following. What both failed to notice was a slight glow emanating from the eyes of the wolf carved on the amulet.

Mara was tensed to say the least. She had entered another pack's territory on Sasha's insistence and to top it off having a dog as part of the pack meant more caution. She sat watch over the group waiting for the arrival of her daughter and the husky. The others had arrived shortly after her and news had been mixed. Hugo and Samson had spotted a herd of caribou heading south a fair distance away while Mason had been able to catch a straggling calf. The meal had been meagre but they were wolves, they could last out till the next day. The main concern had been the pups who had eaten their fill before laying down next to Sasha and falling asleep. Balto meanwhile had taken a few small bites before returning to his spot on the boulder gazing off into the distance. As she sat there contemplating the pack's options, movement at the edge of the group caught her eye. As she turned her full attention to the movement she spotted Lana followed closely by the husky. Letting out a sigh of relief she stood up before announcing "Ok everyone we will clear out in five minutes... Lana there is some leftover meat on the carcass near the boulder. Take the husky and finish off the remains". Lana nodded before ushering the husky towards the carcass and finishing off what little remained.

As the two finished the meagre meal, Mara turned to Sasha and asked "How long before we reach your den?". "It's about two hills away at the base of a waterfall" she replied. "Alright, lets move everyone and hope for the best" Mara spoke before indicating to Mason to take the lead.

The remainder of the trip turned out to be rather uneventful. Breaks were frequent because the pups were not yet used to travelling long distances. Finally falling short of time Sasha, Balto and Lana each picked one of the three to help pick up the pace. Jenna stayed towards the back of the pack remembering to keep a low profile. As they crested the second hill Mara stopped the group "Now which way Sasha?" she questioned. Sasha slowly lay Elsa down on the ground before releasing a howl. A few minutes later a reply was heard a way off towards the right. "They're close... and I have told them to expect guests and then some" Sasha spoke turning her gaze to Jenna "Just don't do anything stupid and you should be fine". Jenna just silently nodded in reply.

As the pack neared the destination Jenna felt increasingly uncomfortable. She felt a set of eyes locked on her though she could not see anyone. As they neared the waterfall Balto seemed to get a feeling of Déjà vu. As they entered the clearing the feeling seemed to grow. Meanwhile in the clearing stood the second pack. "Welcome to the Eastern waterfall pack... I am Karr, Alpha of the pack" a rather large white wolf spoke. "Greetings Karr... I am Mara pack alpha of the White mountain pack" Mara replied before adding "we thank you for your hospitality". The male alpha just smirked before turning his attention to the rest of the pack. He eyed the entire pack but his eyes fell on two members in specific Balto and Jenna. "Well, I knew the White mountain pack had strange ways but a mixed and a husky... this is new" Karr commented rather rudely. Jenna moved closer to the group feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. Balto meanwhile continued to examine the surroundings in somewhat of a daze. "I think I've been here before" he spoke to no one in general. Everyone cast him a confused look as did the second pack's alpha. Balto slowly moved away from the rest of the pack as he headed towards the waterfall. "Where do you think you are going?" Karr rudely questioned but Balto ignored him. Balto approached a mossy boulder near the edge of the waterfall before carefully scraping away moss at a certain place to uncover a set of scratch marks. The marks were dim and seemed to have been made by a pup no more than two weeks old judging by the size. Balto continued to scrape away more of the moss around the scratch marks until he uncovered a fairly large set of marks clearly made by a large animal. As he uncovered these markings Balto just stepped back as a lone tear escaped his eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_"Mama... h..how we remember den?" asked a two week old Balto. "We mark our surrounds Balto... we just walk up to a nearby object and mark it like this" his mother spoke as she approached a boulder before scraping her claws against it leaving a clearly visible mark. Young Balto hurried to his mother's side to gaze at the claw marks left behind. "So we go to St...st...sto..." Balto tried to speak. "Stone" his mother gently guided him. "Stone and scratch" he asked naively. "Yes son... now it's your turn... just approach the boulder and scratch the surface but not too hard" his mother guided. Balto slowly approached the boulder before gently scratching the surface leaving a faint mark. "Try a little harder" his mother encouraged. Balto did as he was told before scratching a little harder leaving a more visible mark. The pup excited with the result scratched the rocks harder and harder until "ouch" whined the pup. "What's wrong little one?" his mother asked as she approached the whimpering pup."I hurt paw" Balto whined. "Ok lets go inside and we make your paw all better" his mom spoke. "Ok mama" Balto replied as his mother picked him up by the scruff of his neck before walking to the waterfall and entering through the centre._

_(Flashback end)_

Balto felt tears stream down his face. This very place was where he was born. This was where his mother had started to teach him the basics of life. This was at one time his... Home. He slowly approached the larger set of marks before gently running his paw over them as broken strands of memories flooded his mind.

Lana slowly approached the distraught wolf. "What's wrong?" she asked but got no reply. Balto just ran his paw over the marks again before turning his attention towards the waterfall. Everyone watched as Balto skipped on protruding stones to reach the centre of the waterfall before to everyone's surprise jumped through it. "Is there something behind the falls?" Mara asked Karr who just shook his head. "Not that I know off... Our den sight is just behind those bushes" he replied pointing to a patch to his left. Seeing everyone just stare at the spot the Balto had jumped through Jenna decided to follow. She skipped across to the centre of the waterfall albeit with lesser finesse than the wolf she was following before jumping through the falls.

As she cleared the falls she found herself standing inside a cave. Jenna slowly started to walk deeper into the cave looking for the wolf that she was following. A few meters in she came across a rather large chamber. Looking around she found Balto sitting in front of what seemed to be a small raised platform. Slowly approaching the wolf, she settled down next to him before asking "What is this place?". Balto stayed silent, he did not want to talk to anyone. Not getting a reply Jenna tried again to get the wolf to talk "Why are you behaving like this?" she asked. "Just leave me alone" Balto snapped before turning his gaze back to the platform. Jenna sighed feeling disheartened. She slowly stood up but before she turned to leave she bravely leaned into Balto giving him a gentle nuzzle before leaving the now shocked wolf alone. As she made her way towards the exit she felt a mysterious voice calling out to her.

As she tried to find the source of the voice she found herself staring at a part of the cave she hadn't seen before. What she failed to notice was that as she approached the source of the voice the amulet had started to glow brighter. Jenna found herself walking down a branch of the cave she had not seen before, the voice calling to her, making her involuntarily follow it to the source. As she rounder a small turn in the cave she found herself standing face to face with a large and immaculate white she-wolf.

"I have been expecting you young one" the wolf calmly addressed Jenna. Jenna just stood frozen. This wolf was truly sizeable. Standing a head taller than Samson, she truly looked the part of an imposing figure. "You need not fear me Jenna... my name is Aniu and I have had my eye on you for a long time" Aniu calmly spoke. Jenna finally managed to find her voice "h..how d..d..do you kn...know my n...name?" She managed to speak. "I know much more than that young one... I also know you have your heart set on one that is not your kind" Aniu replied. Jenna turned away embarrassed "Wh...what a...a...are you?" she stuttered out hiding her embarrassment. "I go by many names young one... wolf spirit, great white, snow shadow but to you I am Aniu, mother of the wolf who lives in your heart" she spoke. Jenna's eyes widened in shock "Y...your Balto's m...m...mother?" she nervously asked. Aniu just calmly nodded as she settled down in front of Jenna. "Come young one we have much to discuss and time is of the essence ".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Gift**

Jenna just continued to watch the wolf that had settled down on one side of the cave. She didn't feel comfortable at all. Not only did this she-wolf know her name but also knew that she was in love with Balto and claimed to be his mother. "How does she know..." she thought to herself but was interrupted by Aniu "You will be surprised at what I know... this world is but one spec compared to the everlasting knowledge of past, present and future of every being in existence. Every life form is born with a purpose but some are born with a destiny... a destiny that you must now also fulfil". Jenna felt increasingly nervous. What was this she-wolf talking about, destinies only existed in bedtime stories told by parents.

"You doubt me yet... though you wear my symbol" Aniu spoke. Jenna suddenly looked down at the amulet and then back at the she-wolf. "Y...you're t...th...the wolf in t...th..this a...am...amul...amulet" Jenna stuttered out as she started to back away from the she-wolf. Before she knew it she was backed up into a wall. "What the... where did the passage go" she thought to herself. "You mean this passage" Aniu spoke up before pointing to an exit behind her. "Wait... how...what...when..." Jenna stumbled for words at the seemingly impossible. "Like I said before child, I'm a spirit... I can do the seemingly impossible" Aniu calmly spoke. Jenna too frightened to move just dropped to the ground. "Well now that I seem to have your undivided attention let us begin" Aniu spoke. Jenna on the other hand lowered her head and turned away. "Your decision to ignore what I say and show you will affect the entire pack... my son included" Aniu spoke. The minute Jenna heard the words her ears perked up but she refused to look. Finally calming herself down enough to speak Jenna spoke up "why should I believe you? For all I know you abandoned him". The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground by a set of jaws to her neck and flung against the opposite wall of the cave. "You know nothing of what happened" Aniu growled, her fur raised. "I should just leave you with your ignorance and see how you enjoy your pups being killed off for being abominations" snarled Aniu "or watch you return home to become mates with the malamute".

Jenna who had been too stunned to know what had happened suddenly snapped out of her stupor. "W...what?" she gasped. Aniu meanwhile had calmed down but the feeling of anger and hurt still emanated from her. "You wish to be accepted into a pack of wolves... but you know nothing of our ways, you never bother with authority, you're ignorant, arrogant, disrespectful... 'ugh' need I say more?" Aniu spoke. Jenna just lowered her head, everything that Aniu had spoken had made sense, she had ignored what she had been told, ignored Mara on several occasions and never bothered to learn anything the pack had tried to teach her. "You wish acceptance but refuse to adapt, this pack has undertaken a great risk including you into their pack, you can neither hunt, nor scout, patrol, mark territories, announce messages... you even have trouble eating our prey. You are nothing but dead weight to them yet they have let you stay" Aniu continued. Jenna felt guilt well up inside her, she had never realised that she was considered a dead weight. The pack had never shown her that she was dead weight, they had let her stay with them, travel with them and eat with them all on the pretext that she had saved Balto's life. Jenna lowered her head to the ground her ears hung low. "Now that you know your place in the pack... it's time we discuss why I summoned you here" Aniu spoke as she settled down next to the husky. This time around Jenna just lay there deciding against moving away.

Meanwhile outside the waterfall entrance Lana and Hugo quietly stood examining the waterfall for any tell tale signs of a cave behind it. The two packs had seen the wolf and husky disappear behind the falls but had yet to see them reappear . "Should we go after them... Mom's getting agitated" Lana spoke. "Sounds like a plan... the faster we get them the faster we can head for peaceful grounds... this place seems to have some sort of mystical aura around it" Hugo spoke as he shuddered. "Scared?" Lana teased. "What... how dare you... I'm not scared of anything" Hugo replied indignantly. "Ok then... go on... lead the way O brave one" Lana continued to tease. " '_Humph_' very well" Hugo replied as he stepped up on the rock from where the wolf and husky had jumped. "Ok... here goes nothing..." he thought as he prepared to jump. "... there is nothing to be afraid off... there is just a creepy cave behind the falls inhabited by who knows what" he told himself. Seeing Hugo's hesitation Lana just smirked as she slyly approached the wolf from behind before snapping at his tail. Hugo instantly leapt forward and through the falls meeting solid ground on the other side. Seconds later Lana made her appearance walking up to the wolf as he nursed his tail. "That was so uncalled for" Hugo growled. "Sorry couldn't resist" smirked Lana " now lets go find them" she continued before leading the way. Hugo however was at the receiving end of another surprise as Lana grazed her tail on the underside of his jaw while moving into the cave.

"As I was saying... I have knowledge of your past, present and future... some good and some I told you about" Aniu spoke. "Wh..what do you mean?" asked a confused Jenna. "The future cannot be definite... every decision in the present affects the future" explained Aniu. Drawing in a breath the she-wolf sighed producing a white mist that seemed to float in front of the two. As Jenna looked at the sphere images started to form, an image of her lying in front of a fire, the only difference was that she was older. "In this future you never met my son... you saw him walk to the boat but never followed him... you spent the rest of your life believing that there was someone out there meant for you" Aniu explained. The image dissipated and was replaced by another showing her inside a cage. "Here, you met my son, followed him as a member of the pack but were caught as you neared five pack territory while the rest of the pack was either killed or fled" Aniu explained. "But which one of these are real?" asked a confused Jenna. "They are all real, they are all imaginary. Nothing is fixed... it's the future it's a mystery" replied Aniu. The sphere then showed another image something Jenna couldn't explain.

Lana and Hugo walked deeper into the cave until they reached the chamber in which Balto sat. The wolf still lay near the raised platform, his head now resting on the platform. As Hugo approached Balto, Lana took the time to observe the surroundings and found something peculiar, the husky was nowhere to be seen. "How is that possible... she followed him in... her scent is also here, but where could she be?" she thought. "Hugo, Balto" she called out gaining the attention of both wolves. Hugo turned to look at her while Balto perked his ears. "Any idea where the husky could be?" Lana asked. "Nope... there was only this one cave no sub tunnels no nothing on the way in" replied Hugo. Balto remained silent. "Balto?" questioned Lana. The wolf in question sighed before speaking "She was here... I asked her to leave me alone and she headed out of the cave". Lana could see something was bothering her brother and decided to have a one on one conversation with him. "Hugo, tell mom the husky seems to have disappeared without a trace and Balto's fine" Lana spoke. Hugo just nodded and headed out of the cave. "Now tell me what's bothering you" she spoke turning her attention to Balto. Balto just flattened his ears in return. Lana just sighed and lay down next to her brother "well... are you going to tell me or not". Balto just lowered his head onto the platform before speaking "I'm... home... This is home". Lana immediately understood what Balto referred to. "You mean that..." she started but was interrupted by Balto. "This was where I was born, right here on this very platform..." Balto trailed off. Lana shuffled closer to Balto before resting her head on top of his trying to provide him with some comfort. "I... I just wish I could see mom again..." Balto spoke as a tear appeared in his eyes. Lana just kept quiet knowing that Balto had more to speak. "H...how can you stop this pain from taking over... it's just too much" Balto spoke. "Balto" Lana spoke " '_sigh_' I know you've been keeping these things pent up, let it out, let it flow, replace the pain and sorrow filling your heart, let someone else take its place ". Balto just chuckled in reply "Isn't it a bit too late for this advice, I doubt any other pack accepts a mixed". "Not when you don't have to look outside the pack" replied Lana smirking. "What do you mean?" asked a confused Balto. Lana though quickly dropped the topic "Lets go... mom will be worried plus the husky needs to be found". Standing up Lana lead Balto out of the cave happy at the fact that she had stopped his mind from reminiscing on the past.

"Wh...what i...is th...this" Jenna stuttered as she watched a new image form. Aniu though remained silent. As Jenna looked at the formed image she found herself staring at herself but the only thing was it was not her, it was a wolf with the same fur colour as her. She lay inside a cave with what seemed to be a litter of pups snuggled up against her belly. As she observed more she spotted someone else in the picture and immediately recognised him. Balto lay pressed up against the back of the she-wolf. The entire group seemed to be peacefully at rest. "What is this? Who is that? Why does she look so much like me?" Jenna rapid fired questions at Aniu who ignored each and every one of them. "Please answer me" Jenna begged. "Answers are not what you seek... I can tell... though you will get your answers in time" Aniu spoke. Jenna was about to question her more when Aniu interrupted her "Your questions are many, answers are few... but now my time here is short, the pack is worried for you and you must return to them..." Aniu spoke. "B..but we're in the cave... they should have found me if I was missing" Jenna interrupted. "You have yet to learn young one... a spirit never converses for long periods in the realm of the living" Aniu spoke. "You mean that I'm..." Jenna began but was interrupted. "Dead... No. We rest in the realm between realms, you are neither dead nor alive, you are in the realm of shadows... question me no further, you will understand in time" Aniu spoke.

"What is it that you want from me?" asked Jenna. "Finally the question I have waited to hear. You young one are distracted, you cannot survive with the knowledge you have nor learn it fast enough... your future is yet uncertain" Aniu calmly spoke. "What do you mean?" asked Jenna. "I have foreseen many futures, but it's yours that intrigues me. Every path you take, every choice you make does not only change your own future but those of everyone around as well" explained Aniu. "But why tell me this... shouldn't one's future remain hidden for it to be true?" asked Jenna. "Wisely spoken young one... your journey is uncertain and in this form you may not survive... spirits are not allowed to play favourites but you dear one are special. I have been granted to provide you with a gift, the gift of inclusion in my clan" Spoke Aniu. "W...what? What do you mean gift of inclusion?" asked a confused Jenna . Aniu ignored her question and continued to speak "Now I return you to your realm but remember, from this point on nothing will be the same and whenever you feel the need, call for me in your sleep and I shall guide your path". Saying this Aniu leaned in and pressed her muzzle against the amulet on Jenna's neck.

A burning sensation flooded Jenna's body. She felt the sensation spread from the point of contact to all through her body. The sensation was followed by a numbness all over her body and fading vision. The patch behind the amulet continued to burn and slowly Jenna felt herself slip into unconsciousness. When she awoke, her entire body felt stiff, her vision blurry and she had a stabbing headache. Deciding that sleeping it off was the best option she rolled onto her side and slowly fell asleep without realising what the gift had done to her.

Outside the cave, Mara and the rest of the pack had searched for the husky late into the night with Karr and his pack providing assistance. Finally as the moon completed half its cycle in the sky Mara called an end to the search. "Everyone, I think it's best to get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead and need our strength. We'll see if we can find her in the morning... or we leave her behind" Mara spoke muttering the last part to herself as she followed Karr towards the Eastern waterfall pack's den site. The entire group slowly followed behind her muttering to themselves about the situation at hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Starting Over**

Jenna awoke after a few hours of sleep. As she awoke she noticed something to be different. Her vision seemed to be sharper, she could see items in the dark which had till yesterday been just shadows to her. Her hearing had become more sensitive, she could hear a commotion outside the cave entrance above the noise of the waterfall. Her nose picked up scents she had failed to pick up just the previous night. "I guess that this was the gift... enhanced senses" she thought. What she however didn't realise was the physical changes that had accompanied her sensory development. "I better make my way back to the pack... Aniu did mention they were out looking for me" she mumbled to herself before slowly standing and walking towards the mouth of the cave.

Outside the falls, the two packs continued to try and pick up the scent of the missing husky. "God this is so stressful" thought Mara as she monitored her pack's search. The two packs had been searching for the husky since early in the morning but no trace could be found as to her whereabouts. After two hours of fruitless searching the group met back outside the waterfall. "Any sign or trace of her?" Mara asked. "Surprisingly no, no trail leading out of the cave, no scent to track nothing... it's as if she just disappeared like a ghost" Mason spoke. "Very well... Balto just give the cave a once over just in case we failed to notice a sub tunnel" Mara spoke. "Yes mom" Balto replied before jumping to the rock island in front of the waterfall in preparation of entering the cave. Just as he prepared to launch himself off the island and into the cave a figure shot out of the cave colliding squarely into the wolf.

Balto found himself lying belly up pinned under a... red and white wolf? Balto was stunned to say the least. Not only did he find himself in a compromising position with a rather attractive she wolf lying on his belly up form but the fur colour of the wolf had never been seen before. Balto felt his mouth go dry as his face reddened, his muzzle was barely inches away from the she-wolf's and he could feel her breath against his neck. The she-wolf recovered quickly, observing the scene before noticeably blushing at where she found herself. Quickly untangling herself from the wolf she lowered her ears before speaking "My apologies" in a rather shy tone. Balto just rolled onto his side but kept his gaze fixed on the she-wolf unable to take his eyes off her. The she-wolf seemed to be about his age, slightly shorter than him in height and he had to admit eye catching to say the least. Her most defining feature was a patch of red fur in the shape of a wolf head floating in the middle of her white chest fur.

Meanwhile Lana and Mara watched the new comer with questioning looks. Questions like "Who is she?""How did she end up in the cave?" and "Why does she seem so familiar?" filled their heads. The males on the other hand had different reactions to the rather exotic furred she-wolf. Some kept eyeing her while others just acted like stretching or fighting hoping to gain her attention. Seeing that the males at this point were useless Mara and Lana approached the new comer. Closing in on the she-wolf Mara decided to stand back and let her daughter handle the diplomacy. "Who are you and how did you find that cave?" Lana asked. "What do you mean?" questioned a confused she-wolf. Lana couldn't believe it, was this she wolf deaf or did she lack understanding capabilities. "Let me rephrase... can I have your name?" Lana asked. "But you already know my name... I've been travelling with you lot... we just had a conversation yesterday around midday you remembered my name back then.." replied the she-wolf. Lana just got confused. When had they been travelling with a fourth she-wolf especially with one of such rare fur. As she examined the she-wolf further recognition struck her like a lightning bolt. "By Aniu" she swore stepping back suddenly nervous "This can't be possible... Jenna?" she questioned.

_(Jenna's POV)_

Jenna found herself as the centre of attention of all the wolves. She noticed all the males starting to either eye her or try to gain her attention via physical activity. She found all this odd... "Why would all these wolves suddenly be interested in a husky like me?" she thought clearly unaware of the physical changes she had undergone. Just then she saw Mara and Lana approach her. "Well I hope they can answer what is going on with the males" she thought before turning her full attention to the two she-wolves. She noticed Mara stand back as Lana approached her, but the question to follow was what shocked her the most. "Who are you and how did you find that cave?" Lana asked. "What do you mean?" Jenna questioned clearly astonished that the pack she had been travelling with failed to recognise her. "Let me rephrase... can I have your name?" Lana asked. Jenna was even more confused, "Why can't they recognise me" she thought before speaking "But you already know my name... I've been travelling with you lot... we just had a conversation yesterday around midday you remembered my name back then..". Jenna watched Lana narrow her eyes and study for a moment before her eyes went wide. "By Aniu" she heard Lana swear before watching her step back nervously and then she heard a question that made her freeze "Jenna?".

_(POV end)_

Lana watched the she-wolf freeze as she questioned her name. "No it can't be..." she mentally told herself "Jenna's a husky not a wolf... but why did this wolf freeze when I spoke that name" her thoughts continued. Just then movement from behind her caught her attention as Mara approached. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked looking primarily at the new she-wolf but casting a glance at Lana. Lana though didn't reply, she cautiously approached the red and white she-wolf before peering into her eyes. A haze seemed to form over the eyes of the two wolves as they stared into each other's eyes. Just seconds later the haze seemed to vanish and both wolves stumbled back taking deep breaths. Lana finally turned to Mara before speaking "We have to discuss this now... in private" before turning to the new she-wolf "you come as well". Both she-wolves nodded before following Lana down river where they could talk in private.

As the trio headed out of sight Mason and Hugo approached Balto. Balto had not shifted from the position since he had started to stare at the new arrival. "Hey bro... stare anymore and the bush will catch fire" Hugo smirked breaking Balto from his trance. "I...I wasn't st...staring" Balto managed to speak out a faint blush showing through. "Wow... he's got it bad... talk about first impressions" Mason smirked. "Yeah..." laughed an approaching Samson "and already getting touchy" causing all three to laugh and Balto to turn redder. "Yeah but you got to admit... she's good looking... not to say that half the other pack is already starting to vie for her attention" Hugo spoke only to hear a growl. All three turned to Balto wide eyed. The wolf had subconsciously let a growl slip on hearing other wolves vie for the attention. "Oh my..." was all Hugo could speak before a rather embarrassed Balto jumped and vanished from sight.

Meanwhile Lana lead the other two she-wolves down river to a small clearing not too far from the den site. Finding the location suitable enough to have the conversation she turned to face the red and white she-wolf. "Ok... now explain yourself" Lana commanded. However Mara interjected "What are you not telling me Lana?". Lana glanced at her mother before replying "Miss exotic here is none other than the husky..." Lana replied before turning back to the wolf in question "now care to elaborate what happened". Mara was shocked to say the least, how could a husky have transformed into a wolf overnight, it just wasn't possible. Jenna seemed to be confused why was she being called exotic. "Why are you calling me exotic and why is everybody acting so weird all of a sudden?" she asked in a confused tone. Lana looked at her in shock until she saw the confused look in her face. "Take a look in here" she spoke pointing to the calm water of the river. Jenna nervously walked forward not knowing what to expect. As she reached the edge of the river, she closed her eyes and turned her head down not knowing what to expect. As she opened her eyes she couldn't help but gasp... the husky she once was no longer existed, staring right back at her was something bigger, huskier and stronger, looking right back at her was a red and white wolf. Jenna was at a loss of words, "Is this what Aniu meant when she said gift... turn me into a wolf" she thought as she admired her new form in the river. "You didn't realise did you?" questioned Mara. "N..no I just felt normal if not more energetic" replied Jenna. "Well now that that's out of the way mind telling us the needful" Lana asked. Jenna just looked down at her reflection for a last time, "This is going to take getting used to" she thought as she walked back to the two she-wolves before settling down across from them and beginning her story from the point of hearing a voice calling her.

Balto roamed around on his own. He couldn't believe that he had actually growled at the thought of some other wolf courting the new comer. "What is wrong with me?" he thought as he strolled along the river bank. "I've never acted like this in front of any female... and here is one who I can't even get out of my mind... who is she anyway?" he thought before growling at himself and shaking his head trying to get his thoughts focused on some other topic. "Think of something else, anything else, caribou herd... hey what's that noise" Balto thought as he heard someone talking. Following the noise he ended up at the same place where the three she-wolves were having their discussion.

"... and next thing I know is waking up in the cave atop a raised platform" finished Jenna. "Well now... that is a serious thing to consider... Aniu showing faith in you means you are in a way royalty... but even so believing is completely another aspect" Mara spoke. "Anyhow... you will still have to earn your position into the pack like any other wolf so lets head back and tomorrow we shall supervise your tracking skills" Lana added. "I understand... and please don't do that move from earlier again... it really spins the brain around" Jenna replied. Mara and Lana chuckled "Well you can pick up on that as well if you like" Mara commented as the group stood to make its way back. As they stood a gentle breeze picked up bring along a scent. Jenna's newly enhanced senses picked up on this new smell, "We have someone else present here" she whispered. Lana quickly lifted her nose up trying to get a better judgement of the scent. As she inhaled the scent she couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like you have a stalker already Jenna" she smirked before shouting "Balto get out here now... I know you are there". Slowly but surely Balto emerged from the bushes, ears pulled back and a sheepish look on his face.

"How long have you been listening in on us son?" asked Mara. "I... I j..just heard something about Aniu" Balto stuttered. Mara just nodded before speaking "Lets get back, I sense a storm approaching... we'll have to start tomorrow". Saying this she started to head towards the den site joined shortly by Lana who fell in step beside her, Balto and Jenna following.

As the group headed back to the den site Balto kept stealing glances at the new she-wolf. Having decided to walk beside her rather than with his mom and sister, he found himself unable to not look. Jenna on the other hand was perfectly aware of a certain wolf continuously casting glances at her. As the glances continued with increasing frequency Jenna sighed and spoke up "Is there anything you want Balto?" she spoke rather irritated by his behaviour. Balto found himself going red in the face and his ears droop back before nervously gulping and stuttering " _hehe_ '_gulp_' N..no...nothing" before turning away hiding his embarrassment though not fast enough for Jenna to see him turn a shade of red. "Are you sure... cause you seem to be a little red?" Jenna questioned the embarrassed wolf. "Y...ye..yeah everything's fine... everything's perfect... what could be wrong... I mean we're all still alive... we're going to peaceful grounds... are you also going to peaceful grounds?... you know the five pack land?... if you're going there we could travel together..." Balto blabbered out senselessly continuing to embarrass himself. Jenna couldn't help but snicker at his blabbering, she had to admit he was acting rather cute in his current predicament. Lana on the other hand had slowed down and now walked on the other side of Balto looking smugly at the wolf as he made a fool of himself. Deciding that he had blabbered enough Lana knocked her tail into Balto's muzzle to gain his attention before whispering to him "Hey hot shot... nice way of impressing the ladies... though I would prefer a more two way conversation to a one sided speech". Balto bowed his head muttering out a low "Oh..." causing Jenna to break into a giggle before turning to Lana "Are you sure he's an adult... cause he's kind of behaving like a cute little pup" Jenna joked causing Lana to break into a laugh at Balto's expense. Controlling herself Lana looked towards Jenna before speaking in a teasing tone "So you think he's cute now, is he?". Now it was Jenna's turn to look away avoiding eye contact with both wolves. Balto's ears had meanwhile perked up on hearing his sister ask the question. "Come on... I'm waiting for an answer" Lana pushed on. Jenna continued to look away before finally deciding best to answer and turned to face Lana. "If I answer I don't want to play 10 questions with you" she reasoned. "Deal" replied Lana instantly. "Ok... answer's..." Jenna started before looking down and mumbling the last part "yes". "Sorry... didn't hear you... can you repeat what you said" Lana teased. Jenna gave Lana a glare which she replied with a confused look. "Fine..." Jenna sighed in defeat "Yes" before quickly making her way up to Mara to avoid further questions.

"Well somebody's got a crush" Lana teased. Balto immediately went red "No I don't" he replied. "Keep telling yourself that... and you better act fast otherwise someone else might strike gold with her" Lana spoke. Balto for the second time let out a growl before managing to control himself. Lana just smirked at him as if she had proven a point before speeding up to join in to the conversation that had started between Mara and Jenna.

Left alone for now Balto's eyes again drifted to the red and white wolf. He seemed to lose track of his surroundings as his brain started to wander. He did not realise he had continued to stare at the she-wolf until a sharp bark from Lana brought him back down to earth. Turning away to hide his embarrassment from the red and white she-wolf his mind wandered to how he had rambled on about pointless things in front of her. As his mind drifted over how he had made a fool of himself in front of the new arrival he realised one major setback. While she had known his name, he had forgotten to ask her hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Identity Revealed**

As the group headed back to the waterfall the intensity of the breeze had dramatically increased accompanied with light snowfall. "Everyone pick up the pace, we have to get back before the storm picks up" Mara ordered before breaking out into a run. The other three fell into step behind her as they hurried their way back to the waterfall. As they neared the falls the group slowed down. The snowfall had started to gain intensity but the massive tree cover cut the wind allowing better visibility.

Mara continued to lead the way while Lana and Jenna fell into step with each other and started to have a general conversation. Balto trailed the group his eyes constantly darting between the surroundings and the new she-wolf. "Who is she? How did she know my name and why was she acting like she knew him from before?" he thought "I'd remember if I ever met her before thanks to her one off fur". As he continued to think he forgot he had his gaze fixated on the she wolf until he felt a tail playfully slap him across the face. "Like what you see?" came a playful question from the red and white she-wolf as she swished her tail against his jaw for a second time. Balto instantly went red in the face before stuttering "um...uh...well... um..." causing Lana to again burst into laughter. Lana enjoying the new change in Balto decided to join in by copying Balto "um ...uh...uh...heh..." before turning to the other she-wolf "you're right... he does behave like a cute little pup" causing Balto to blush more and both she-wolves to break into laughter.

Mara seeing the two pick on Balto quickly jumped in "That's enough you two... and since when did you two become so friendly?" she questioned. "A few days before we left... I was actually the only one to strike up a proper conversation with her" Lana replied. "Wh..what are y..you talking about? S...she wasn't with us th...this leg of the journey" Balto spoke slowly overcoming his embarrassment. "I'm not surprised... you didn't pay attention to anyone this whole trip... you didn't even realise you were walking headlong into a tree until she nipped your tail to bring you out of dreamland" Lana countered. As the two siblings squabbled amongst each other they arrived at the clearing around the waterfall.

As the group exited the tree line and into the clearing the full force of the storm hit them. The high winds that the trees had previously protected them from blasted them with force. Knowing there was no way they could make it back to the den they had used the previous night Mara directed the group into the hidden cave. As the last of them entered the cave Mara spoke "Looks like we'll have to spend our time here... everyone get some rest. There is nothing we can do until the storm dies out" before heading towards the chamber at the back of the cave leaving the three wolves at the entrance.

Lana noticed that Jenna seemed to be staring into the waterfall for some unknown reason and decided to question her. "What are you staring at?" she asked. Jenna just shook her head before looking back towards Lana before replying "It's just a lot to take in right now... I mean the sudden change, the new way of life, having someone to talk to who doesn't keep talking non-stop about a third person but most of all..." she glanced at Balto who immediately turned red having been caught looking at her again "...having to deal with being as you call it 'exotic'. Lana just nodded showing she understood what Jenna was going through. "I kind of figured the exotic part when you walked out of the cave and had every male in the area drooling over you... including someone here" Lana replied indicating to Balto who only looked away pretending not to be listening. "Yeah... but being centre of attention is not something I was hoping for when you guys let me stay... I was hoping to live in the fringes without having to draw much attention" Jenna spoke again shifting her gaze back to the waterfall. "Back home I was the centre of attention because the most famous of us wanted to make me his mate... I wanted nothing of him because he was arrogant, rude and full of himself... every time I pushed him away, trampled his offers I would have my so called friends try and coerce me into accepting what he was offering and trust me he was never mating material" Jenna continued. Balto had to bite his tongue to prevent the growl building up to escape from his throat when he heard about the mating.

Lana was now confused. "I thought it was easier for you living in a place where you could keep warm, provide for pups without exerting yourself and watch all your pups grow" Lana spoke showing her confusion. "I wish it were that easy... you see though providing for pups is easier we have to watch them go to who knows where once they are old enough to eat solid food" Jenna replied. "You mean...". "Yes... by the time my pups would be as old as Sasha's, they would be living in a new home" Jenna confirmed. Balto was now listening with interest. "What sort of a pack did she come from... pups leaving as soon as they were old enough to eat solid food... easy meals" he thought. As he continued to think questions started to fill his mind. Jenna and Lana meanwhile stayed silent, Lana shocked at the revelations made by Jenna about her life in town and Jenna continuing to watch the waterfall.

The silence was finally broken by Balto "Where is this place you talk about? What kind of pack did you live in? What's your name? How do you know my cousin and her pups?...". Lana immediately jumped in before the questions became endless "Easy there tiger... if you keep asking questions, how is she supposed to answer them?". Balto immediately bit his tongue in embarrassment, "sorry" he muttered. "To answer your first question, I came from where we all just travelled. Secondly it's not exactly a pack, we may be similar but don't function as a singular unit. As for my name I believe that's for you to find out... after all I can say that you have been stalking me this whole day..." Balto went red faced when Jenna spoke this and quickly butted in "I...I w..was n..not stalking... w..wh..who s...said I was st...stalking. I was just going for a walk and um kind of uh ran into your group". Lana and Jenna immediately burst out laughing again. "Good one" Lana commented as she tried to control her laughter. "The look on his face when I said stalking... it was just priceless" Jenna laughed out almost at the point of tearing from laughing too hard. Balto just turned away and buried his face in his paws. He couldn't believe it, they again made him act like a fool in front of them. Jenna meanwhile noticed Balto's glumness and walked up to the wolf and gently nudged him to gain his attention before whispering in his ear "you're so cute when you're embarrassed" before turning away making sure to rub her tail against his jaw as she walked away into the cave. Balto just stood there frozen, his jaw partially open from what had just happened.

Lana had observed the whole thing and couldn't help but giggle at the way Balto reacted to Jenna's flirting. As she watched Jenna walk into the cave she couldn't help but laugh at how Balto stood slack jawed. After seeing him remain fixated for over a minute she moved over to the wolf before using one of her forepaws to close his mouth. "Easy brother... we're wolves, eating flies won't be healthy" she teased before nudging him on "Lets go... don't want to spend the entire day by the entrance" before heading inside. Balto just shook his head clearing his thoughts before following her inside.

As the two siblings made their way into the chamber at the end of the cave, they found their mother resting on the platform in the corner with Jenna resting beside her, both engaged in some sort of conversation. As Lana and Balto approached they were able to make out the last few words "...that's how you distinguish a mated from a single". "Ok... so I need to rely on my sense of smell to make the difference?" Jenna asked in confirmation. "Yes... but remember, when you take in their scent only focus on the scent for a split second... never let your guard down especially with your fur, being single and living amongst members of a neighbouring pack... and also remember... not all packs share the same ideals... so I may be the voice of reason for our pack but my word may mean nothing in another pack" Mara replied. Jenna nodded in reply before turning her attention to the approaching wolves.

"Um... mom, why are you talking to her about mating and pack ideals?" Balto questioned. Mara just smirked, she could read Balto quite well but not as well as Lana could. She sensed a tension within him about the red and white female choosing a mate for herself. "Well, since I'm approaching the end of my sixth winter I believe it's time I decided on finding a suitable someone, settling down and having a family" Jenna replied calmly. "W...well wh..who have you g...got y...your eye on?" Balto nervously questioned. Jenna gave him a 'really?' look. Balto let out a nervous chuckle as all eyes turned on him, "_hehe hehe_ '_gulp_' wr...wro...wrong que...question I...I g..g.. " he stuttered. Lana just swatted the nervous and embarrassed wolf on the head before whispering into his ear "You really have a way with words... normally you're all confident but here in front of her you're like a hormonal teenager meeting a female for the first time". Balto just growled in reply only to receive another swat on the head by Lana.

Jenna who was watching the exchange with humour suddenly let out a yawn. She didn't want to admit it but with being stuck in a cave till the storm ended was boring. Deciding on taking a nap she slowly stood up only to be dragged back down by Mara who looked questionably at her. "Where do you think you're going?" she questioned. "I was just going and taking a nap in some comfortable corner" Jenna replied "and ..um.. sorry if I didn't take permission". Mara just gave Jenna a stern look before showing a slight smile. "You are starting to learn the ways rather quickly... I guess this was a blessing in disguise for the pack... and if you wish you may rest here... I wish to learn more about your old home and how to avoid those humans with guns". This brought up Balto's curiosity as well. He wondered how this new wolf was able to avoid the hunters especially with her fur. She would have been a walking target just because her fur was a one off.

Jenna adjusted herself until she was comfortable before she started with her story. "As for my old home... I never stayed there long enough... This winter marked one season of living in there. There was nothing to the place... a few houses... a few shops and a lot of dogs... You lot met the most popular one the day I joined your pack and again the day before we left" she spoke. Balto confused butted in "How did you live in a place with humans and dogs? Didn't they attack you... I mean you are a wolf". Mara just looked at Jenna with a questioning look. Jenna just shook her head before replying "Like I said before... it's for you to find out. I won't be giving out my secrets so easily. I barely know you". Balto's ears perked up at this. He looked at his mother and sister, but none of them seemed to be confused by Jenna's statement. "You both know about her?" he asked. Lana just nodded while Mara replied "Yes we do... I know because as alpha I have to know every member of the pack and Lana knows because these two are on good terms with each other. But I'm surprised... you don't know when it was your duty to monitor her... No wonder she knew nothing". Balto quickly rebutted "You never asked me to monitor her... you wanted me to teach the damn husky". Jenna froze as he spoke these words, Lana's eyes widened while Mara kept her expression blank "I expected better from you, son... she was a member of the pack but you treated her like a joke... how will you lead a pack when you don't listen to anyone nor help strengthen the weak links" Mara chided Balto. Balto froze when he heard this. "Y...you mean..." he started but Mara interrupted "Yes you were going to replace me as alpha but now I don't have the same confidence in you... Lana I'm making you my heir until the day your brother is worthy of such responsibility".

Balto slowly scanned the reactions of the two other she-wolves present. Lana just stared at him with a look that showed anger and disappointment. He couldn't understand why she was angry at him... it couldn't be because of the husky, they weren't on talking terms since the day she arrived. Then his eyes fell on the red and white she-wolf, the one who had yet to reveal his identity to him. She look at him wide eyed, eyes betraying her blank expression. Her eyes shone with sadness, hurt and anger. Feeling the emotions emanating from the she-wolf, Balto's brain kicked into overdrive. His mind started to back track over the conversations that had occurred. He started to pick up pieces from conversations he had overheard and the behaviour of his mother and sister towards the red and white she-wolf. It was then that the answer struck him like a herd of caribou. He turned his attention back former husky before finally saying the name that had struck him "J..Jenna?" only to receive a low but deep growl from the she-wolf.

Jenna growled at Balto, not a normal growl. This growl was deep and low as if emanating from every corner of her body. Her fur stood on end, her peaceful stance abandoned for one poised to strike. She stared at Balto with such intensity it caused his ears to droop and tail to drop between his legs. Finally after what seemed like hours to him, Jenna's gaze left his body as the she-wolf turned and walked out of the cave into the howling arctic storm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Hunt**

**Note: **

**Marron- 9 winter old male. Mentor to Arto and Drax.**

**Arto- 4 winter old male**

**Drax- 5 winter old male**

Jenna slowly made her way into the howling storm. She just wanted to get away as fast as she could. She did not care where she went as long as it was away from him. She could not believe it, just when she thought that her transformation would have given her a chance to finally be with the one she loved, he had dropped the bombshell that she was just a joke. A solitary tear left her eye as she looked back at the entrance of the cave she had just exited. "You thought I was a joke... after I saved your life you thought I was a joke... '_growl_'... I won't be coming back even if you beg me to" she spat at the cave before breaking into a run on the opposite side of the river from the den site.

Balto meanwhile allowed himself to slump as he watched Jenna head towards the exit of the cave. He'd really done it this time, not only had he blown his chances with becoming alpha, he had also just watched his crush walk away and probably never return. "Good job dunderhead... now we're stuck here until we find her" Lana scolded. Balto just let out a low whine as he continued to stare at where Jenna had walked off. "I mean how thick headed can you be... we made the biggest references to her past, she talked about living in a place completely unknown to us and her fur colour was exactly the same as was her scent... I mean come on even Samson would have recognised her had he just sniffed... moreover..." Lana continued to shout at the wolf when Mara interrupted "That's enough Lana, we will disclose the news to everyone tomorrow... we will search for her tomorrow, hopefully with the storm she won't have gotten far". "Yes mother" Lana reluctantly spoke. She had her mind set on making the miserable wolf's life a living hell but obeyed her mother and moved off into a corner before falling asleep. Mara then turned her attention to Balto "You, young one, will have to set things right... we might convince her to stay with the pack but when she finds a mate we will not stop her" she spoke. Balto just let out another low whine while he kept staring towards the entrance hoping to see the she-wolf return. Mara just sighed before resting her head against the distraught wolf and shortly falling asleep.

Jenna on the other hand continued to run through the storm. She never paused to rest, she had a mission in her mind and it was to go anywhere where he could not find her. She did not realise how far she had gone until she felt herself slow down. Knowing better than to rest in the open she searched for a spot with enough cover to rest. She soon came upon a sheltered cove where she promptly curled up and fell asleep too tired to bother running over the details of what had just happened.

The storm only subsided by late afternoon the next day. Mara was quick to gather both packs. "Why have you called us at such short notice Mara" Karr spoke as he walked up to the female alpha. "Last night a member of my pack walked off into the storm after an argument..." Mara spoke. A few wolves gasped at the news, they knew that going into a storm was like howling for death itself. "... we don't leave members of the pack behind and therefore ask for your assistance in helping us search" she continued. Karr growled in annoyance. "Who is this missing member?" he asked clearly displeased at having to delay the pack's migration. "The red and white she-wolf.." Mara spoke. Karr studied the pack's reaction. The males seemed anxious to find this she-wolf. He sighed looking at their behaviour muttering to himself something about them being hormonal idiots before agreeing to the request. "Very well... but we leave tomorrow at first light, with or without you" he spoke before smirking at a sudden idea. "Let's make this interesting... since she is unmated..." he addressed Mara before announcing"... Everyone, all mated pairs, are to stay back and guard the den, all other members are to search for the missing she-wolf... the one who finds her is permitted to try and court her if she assents to it".

The minute the announcement was made every possible unmated male wolf made a mad scramble in random directions in search of the she-wolf. Mara was stunned, while Karr just smirked "Always works..." he grinned to himself. "What were you thinking by giving them permission to court her" Mara suddenly shouted. Karr just stayed calm before replying "Hey... calm down, she can choose not to court them if she wants... it's just an added incentive so that they don't slack". Mara reluctantly turned away before heading towards the waterfall when Karr asked a question that made her freeze. "What caused her to vanish? Last I remember she was all smiles and giggles" he questioned. Mara replied without facing him "That is for her to say" before continuing on her way leaving the male alpha to his thoughts.

Jenna awoke to find herself partially buried in snow. Slowly standing up she stretched and shook the loose snow from her fur before searching for the sun in the sky to estimate the time of day. "Oh great... it's almost nightfall..." she thought to herself before she was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. "Better find something before I starve" she mumbled to herself as she lifted her snout into the air taking in a deep breath. A few more breaths later she found what she wanted. "Now let's just hope I get this right" she thought as she followed the scent. Following the scent for a few minutes she came upon a small herd of caribou. "Great... couldn't it have been something easier" she thought but her stomach growled again. Now she was really desperate to eat. Her hunger combined with the sight and scent of caribou were starting to drive her desperate. The harder she tried to control it the harder it became to control. She found herself begin to lose control to a more primal side of herself. A side focused solely on hunting and satisfying her need for fresh flesh. As she lost herself to this second side, her eyes caught a young straggler stop to eat. Her pupils instantly constricted, her stance lowered and her fangs finally bared themselves to the cool evening air. "This one is mine" she told herself as she stealthily approached the lone adolescent caribou. What she never realised was that three members of the Eastern Waterfall pack were headed in this very direction.

Three wolves headed in the same direction. "Oh man... how long do we have to keep looking? I'm starving here" one moaned. He had a dark grey fur with a white underbelly. "Quiet Drax" spoke another, this one had dark brown fur all round with a smidgen of white on his ear tips and tail tip. "Oh come on Marron... just a small nibble... we won't take long" complained a third, this wolf had light brown fur all round. " '_argh!_' Fine, but you're taking the blame Arto..." Marron growled before he picked up a scent "... smells like caribou ahead" he spoke. The other two immediately barked in happiness only to be swatted on the head by Marron. "You two will lose the prey before we even reach it" he growled. The two looked down sheepishly before following the scent. As they closed in on the prey a second scent hit them. "Wait... we're not alone" Marron spoke as he signalled the two to follow him into the bushes as he crept up to get a clear view while staying hidden. As the group peeked out of the bushes, they spotted a lone caribou munching on a nearby plant. Arto and Drax were about to plead with Marron to let them attack the prey when a red and white blur shot out of the bushes just beside the caribou. The next thing they knew was the caribou lying on its side with a red and white she-wolf sinking it's fangs into its neck.

The three wolves stood too stunned to move. Not only had this she-wolf just killed a caribou, she had done so on her own, a feat nearly unheard of. They continued to watch as the she-wolf dug into the carcass eating her fill. They continued to stare until their stomachs let out simultaneous growls breaking them out of their stupor. Closely studying the she-wolf Marron identified her as the one they had been looking for. "It's her... you two inform the alphas, I'll try and reason with her" he spoke. "Good luck... she looks pissed..." Arto spoke. "Yeah... hey if she kills you can I have your part of the den?" Drax asked only to get whacked on the head. "I'll make sure you go before me and prepare a welcoming party" Marron growled. The two wolves suddenly froze, their gaze looking over Marron's shoulder at something behind him. "What are you staring at?" he growled. Just then a growl erupted from right behind him. "Um... I..I th...think I'm going... to g..g..g..go now" Drax stuttered before turning tail and making a run for it. "M..m..me t..t..to" stuttered out Arto as he quickly followed. Marron slowly turned around, coming face to face with a growling red and white she-wolf. "This is going to be harder than I imagined" he thought as he nervously stood in front of the growling she-wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mentor**

Mara and Karr had just completed their search and returned to the den site when Arto and Drax burst through the bushes at maximum velocity. Spotting the two alphas in front of them, Arto immediately brought himself to a halt only to be barrelled into from behind by Drax leaving the two in a jumble of paws and tails. Karr only let out a frustrated sigh "Yes you two... what have you got to tell me this time?" he asked. The two wolves managed to detangle themselves before standing up and facing the two alphas. "We found her" Drax excitedly spoke. Mara's ears instantly perked. "Where? Who is she with? Is she..." she immediately questioned. "... okay? She took down a whole caribou by herself... I think she's more than okay..." Arto interrupted. "As to who's with her... Marron stayed back to try and reason with her..." Drax spoke. Karr sighed in relief only to receive a questioning look from Mara. "Marron is my older brother... if there is anyone who has a way with words it's him... I know you wish to know why am I alpha then?... well he rejected his right as first born... he reasoned he was better behind the scenes than in the spot light... me and him are opposites... I use force while he uses his words... do not worry she is in the best hands possible" Karr elaborated. Mara still looked unconvinced. "I hope he lives up to your words... because if she is as pissed as last night and can take down a caribou on her own..." Mara implied. "I would fear for her... my brother may choose words but he can really lay the smack down on anyone" Karr interrupted before turning away to attend to his returning pack.

Marron continued to stare the angry she-wolf in the eye refusing to back down from her glare. "If you wish to use your anger I suggest you use it elsewhere... injuring me will only make life harder on you... a lone wolf can survive but a renegade wolf does not" Marron spoke keeping his calm. Jenna only growled before she questioned "I recognise your scent... you're from the waterfall pack... why are you here and where did those two disappear?". "You are rude, impulsive and cautious. Formalities come first, your questions later. My name is Marron, older brother of Karr the alpha of the waterfall pack" Marron spoke. Jenna only seemed to get more irritated but decided on exchanging names "I'm Jenna, lone wolf". Marron smirked at the reply. "Perfect alpha material... give her the right mind set and she'd get respect out of the toughest of us" he thought to himself before his eyes fell on the half eaten caribou. "May I?" he inquired indicating to the carcass "Haven't eaten in two days because of the storm and those two" he continued. Jenna stared him in the eye, studying him for his intentions but finding none that caused her danger agreed "Have your fill... but I expect answers". "Patience is a virtue you are yet to master young one" Marron spoke as he made his way over to the carcass before proceeding to eat.

Jenna sat across from him eyes constantly on the older wolf as he slowly ate his fill. As the wolf continued to eat at a slow pace her impatience started to grow, her tail started to twitch in frustration and her eyes started to bore holes through the wolf. Feeling her gaze on him, Marron looked up at the she-wolf before speaking "You will get your answers once you simmer down" he spoke in a strict tone "take your anger out on one of the trees if you must". Jenna hated the situation she was in. Across from her was an older wolf who clearly was starting to get on her nerves by telling her what to do and what not to do. "I will do whatever I want, whenever I want and right now I want answers so start talking old man" she growled out not caring how rude she was being. Marron just sighed, he didn't want to do this but he was left with no choice. "You think you got what it takes kid... alright give me your best shot" he spoke in a commanding voice as he stood from his meal. "Gladly" Jenna growled before pouncing on the older wolf.

The fight only lasted mere minutes before it was over with Jenna pinned down and unable to move. "Your anger blinds you, you're impatient, self centred, arrogant, rude, untrained and lack any sense of right and wrong... moreover you are impulsive, which would be good if you know what you're up against... you're immature, you lack respect and don't know the basics of being a wolf... over and above you are nothing more than a pup... a dog pup to be precise... a joke to the name of wolves..." he purposefully spoke. Jenna who had been struggling until now immediately stopped. All her muscles immediately relaxed and her head drooped back into the snow, a faint tear starting to develop in her eye. The last words had brought back last night's events and it hurt.

Marron noticed the change in behaviour of the she-wolf and immediately refrained from speaking more harsh words to the she-wolf. "She's totally messed up... she must have gone through something bad and recently too" he thought to himself as he released his pin on the she-wolf who never moved even after the pin was lifted. He slowly settled down next to Jenna, close, but keeping a respectable distance from the distressed she-wolf. "Something on your mind? You don't seem... how should I put this... sound" Marron asked in as neutral a tone as he could manage. Jenna just let out a low whine but did not move from where she lay. "Anyhow... as for the answers you seek, I'm here looking for you... as is every member of both packs... and for those two... they went back to inform my brother and Mara about your location and welfare" he spoke. Jenna shifted her head until one eye rested on Marron. "Why would they care... they never did... I was nothing but dead weight for them...a j...jo...joke to them..." Jenna spoke out in a low tone, choking out the word 'joke'. Upon hearing this Marron turned away deep in thought. As he continued to think over what Jenna had just said he found himself back at the same question "Why would the word joke affect her? This should be an easy thing to brush off... just turn around and fire back and it's over with... but why run... unless...". That's when the answer struck him. "It was 'him' wasn't it... the one you thought would support you?" he asked not taking any names though he knew from her behaviour yesterday who the 'him' was. Jenna just mutely nodded before returning to her original position.

Marron again found himself deep in thought, he wanted to help this she-wolf because with what he had seen, studied and identified, she had the potential to replace any of the current two alphas and at her present level of skill she would probably never survive the winter. As he thought more on the topic he was struck with an idea. "I have a proposition for you... if you still wish to remain in a pack... and even if you decide to move on to another I promise once it's over you can leave" he spoke. Jenna remained silent. Taking this as her way of saying continue Marron spoke up "I propose that you rejoin the pack but stay under my tutelage. I will teach you everything you need to know including how to hunt, behave in the pack, social order, fighting and anything else... I do not hold your lack of knowledge against you, rather I hold it against the person who was asked to teach you... I will not force your decision... but if you accept you must be completely truthful with me".

Jenna seemed to think over the offer made by the older wolf. She had to learn and acclimatise to her new body and enhanced senses and she had realised just how bad she was in a fight and how easily she had been pinned. Deciding that it was safer to accept the proposal she voiced her acceptance. Shifting her head to face the older wolf she spoke "I accept your proposal but I want some of my conditions fulfilled as well". "Diplomatic... you'll make a fine alpha if you focus on your training... very well, what are your conditions?" Marron asked. "No one is to know of my origins nor my heritage unless I decide it fit" she spoke. "Very well, and others?". "I believe you know the 'him'... I want to stay away from him. That's the last one" she spoke. "Alright... I can talk to Mara and Karr and have something arranged" Marron replied. He slowly stood up, indicating to the she-wolf to follow him. As they started to head back towards the pack Marron remembered something important. "I forgot to mention this earlier but every wolf your age may try to court you... my brother had to make the decision of letting them try and court you once they found you" Marron spoke up "but I guess you can handle them... those two must have announced your hunt to the packs by now" he continued. Jenna just nodded and continued to quietly follow Marron.

As the two quietly walked back towards the pack Marron decided to question his latest apprentice. "Why don't you tell me about your heritage... it's a long walk back and I doubt your story is very long" Marron spoke. "Very well" Jenna replied before taking in a deep breath before starting. "I was born in the town of Anchorage... I lived with my parents for about a month before I was taken away... Until last winter I lived on white mountain before I was moved to a village called Nome, I spent about a year there... never fit in... the place was a centre for hero worship... I mean the guy lied through his teeth and everyone believed him... the worst of it all was that he tried to seduce me every time he saw me and tried to make me his mate..." Jenna spoke, shuddering at the memories stirred up by the last part. "It was about ten days ago that I met with the pack and they let me stay... though there were some incidents along the way..." Jenna finished, turning a light shade of pink as she spoke the last part. Marron noticed this but decided to not question the matter further. "I don't understand something... why would your parents let you get taken away when you were a month old? And how did you live in these populated places... everyone despises us in those places?" Marron questioned.

Jenna sighed... she knew this would turn up. Looking towards Marron she replied "I don't know how much of this you are going to believe but until the night before the storm I was... how should I say this... I was not... a wolf". Marron was now seriously confused. "What do you mean by not a wolf? You look very much like a wolf to me and to every other pack member" he spoke confused. "It's kind of hard to explain but till two days ago I was... a husky... that also explains my unusual colouring" Jenna explained. Marron remained silent as he studied the she-wolf. "I...I don't know what to say... you are... really... messed up... in the head" Marron spoke uncertainly. "It's true... I told you in the start it's hard to explain and you asked me to be truthful to you" Jenna reasoned. "Well, the thing is..." Marron started but was interrupted as Mara and Karr appeared. "I do believe you will take an alpha's word for it. What she told you at-least the last part is true. Aniu has... strange ways of leading us to our destinies" Mara spoke.

"Well... that does explain her lack of knowledge... by the way... who was supposed to teach her the ropes... I would like to give him or her a piece of my mind" Marron spoke. Mara seemed hesitant but replied "I asked my son to teach her...". Marron out of the corner of his eye saw Jenna stiffen slightly, a wave of anger wash over her eyes but it was only for an instant. He quickly put two and two together and he had the answers he needed."Who else is here with you two?" Marron asked. "Arto and Drax brought us here but we sent them back when we heard you ask her questions" Karr replied "I figured that you must have found a new apprentice so I made them head back... I know you like to keep certain things between master and apprentice...". "Thank you brother... now that you two are here, I have some things that I would wish to discuss" Marron spoke. Both alphas nodded in response.

"Mara if it is alright with you I will be taking her under my wing and teaching her our ways" he spoke, his attention solely on Mara. "You have my permission... and I trust you can make her into an alpha?" Mara questioned. "Most certainly can... she's got the most raw talent I have ever seen in all my years of being a mentor to the young ones... this young lady" Marron spoke indicating to Jenna "is something very special". Mara nodded in approval "If Aniu deemed her worthy, she is indeed special". Marron then turned his attention to Karr "I need you to keep everything you heard from her a secret... An alpha should know the origins of pack members but should not divulge the information to others... this applies to you as well Mara, Jenna will divulge the information only to who she deems fit". "Consider it done... anyway I doubt anyone will believe it..." Karr joked, while Mara nodded in agreement. "Finally, Mara I want you to keep your son away from my new apprentice... she wants to keep her distance" Marron spoke. Mara sighed, she knew this probably would have happened anyway even if she had returned on her own. "Very well" she reluctantly replied "I'll try and keep him away from her". "Thank you, I really appreciate it... oh and before this slips, she will be living with me until she is fully trained and worry not I will protect her with my life, this I promise..." Marron spoke "come now, lets get back before it gets too dark".

**Ok everyone... this is my last chapter for the month... have some deadlines to meet so won't have much spare time to work on the next chapter. I will however get back to writing as soon as I get done with my deadlines.**

**P.S.- Should I bring in another antagonist, bring back Steele or both... do let me know through review or PM.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Training Begins**

_**Hey everyone... managed to grab a few hours free over the last few days to put this together... hope you enjoy it... will upload more after the 6th when my deadlines pass... Hope you enjoy it...**_

_**Brythespy thanks for letting me use your OC... hope you like her the way I portrayed her... tried to include as much of her originality as I could...**_

**Note:- **

**Siku: 5 winters old. Snow white with grey tipped ears and tail and barely noticeable shade of grey on her chest(mistaken for white). Heterochromatic**** eyes, Left- ice blue: Right- hazel brown. Behaviour varies from scary to friendly to playful. **

The group headed back towards the den site. Marron lead the group, Jenna close behind flanked on either side by Karr and Mara. By the time they reached the den site the moon had completed about a third of its journey across the sky. The pack had returned and the news had quickly spread that she had been found while Arto and Drax had ensured that her solo hunting of caribou was made known to every member of both packs.

As they entered the den site all eyes turned towards the approaching group, more specifically to the she-wolf walking in the middle of the group. Jenna felt uncomfortable as she felt all eyes on her. Marron sensed her discomfort and nodded towards Mara and Karr who pulled away from the group calling for the attention of the pack. Marron though indicated to Jenna to follow him and headed towards a cave rather isolated from the rest. The cave was located higher up on the same slope with a platform in front allowing for a commanding view of the entire den site. Stopping at the entrance he turned to address the she-wolf. "You will be living with me, Karr, Mara, the two dimwits who had accompanied me when we found you and another..." Marron spoke before quickly adding "Don't question me about her... she only speaks when she deems fit... and she'll speak to you in due time". Jenna was surprised at what he spoke. It seemed to her that this she-wolf clearly made him nervous. "Who is she?" she thought to herself. Just then two wolves came running out of the den clearly frightened by something.

"Bro... don't ever do that again... she'll literally make good on what she said.." spoke Arto, his fur standing on end, face drained of colour and his entire body shivering. "H...how was I..I s..s..supposed to know she'd d...do that?" Drax questioned clearly in the same state as Arto. Jenna felt nervousness creep in. The two wolves in front of her clearly seemed to be frightened by whoever was in there. Just then a set of eyes appeared from within the confines of the den. Slowly but surely a snow white wolf emerged from within the den. Jenna closely studied the new she-wolf. She was snow white with hints of grey on her ears tips and tail tip with a much fainter shade of grey on her chest which could be easily mistaken for white. Then there were her eyes. Her right eye was a hazel brown while her left eye was ice blue giving her a rather chilling aura.

The she-wolf's attention was clearly focused on Arto and Drax. As she approached them they seemed to back up in fear, their bodies trembling just thinking about what she would do to them. Cornering them on the platform she approached them staring the two in the eye. The combination of night time and her ice blue eye giving her a rather menacing look. "If you two EVER try that again I will throw you BOTH down that slope behind you... capiche?" she growled. The two could only shake their head dumbly, too scared to speak. "Good..." she spoke before turning to Marron "... and I do enjoy conversations as much as the rest... I just hate it when they stare and these two halfwits don't count". Marron just sighed in return before walking off to confront the two scared wolves.

Meanwhile the she-wolf's eyes came to rest on Jenna. Jenna flinched as she found herself being scrutinised by the set of mismatched eyes. The new she-wolf continued to examine Jenna for over a minute before breaking her stare and replacing her serious expression with a smile. "Hello... you must be Jenna... my name's Siku" Siku spoke up. Jenna remained nervous, still unsure of what to say after what she had just seen. Siku seemed to read Jenna like a open book "Oh... sorry you had to see that, those two don't know how to behave in front of ladies..." she spoke before snickering "and I reserve that side for the males... you have to watch yourself around them". Jenna finally found words to speak "That's good to know" she muttered. "Come on... come inside... I got a very comfortable spot next to mine where you can sleep, you can borrow some of the leaves I currently use and make yourself a mattress..." Siku spoke before grabbing Jenna by the scruff of the neck and dragging her inside.

Once the two were inside Siku released her hold on Jenna before coming face to face with her. "So you are the chosen one... Aniu's favourite piece on the board" Siku spoke "I can't believe she chose a husky to guide us to our salvation". "H..ho..how d...did you..." Jenna stuttered before being interrupted by Siku. "You're not the only one lady... but unlike you I was born a wolf and raised for the purpose of providing guidance to the chosen one... you see whether you know it or not you are endowed with certain powers... helping you discover those and control those are partly my responsibility" Siku spoke. "Wha...what do you mean by powers?" questioned Jenna. Siku only stared into Jenna's eyes in reply. Jenna couldn't bring herself to look away. Both pair of eyes started to cloud over leaving only the whites visible. It lasted for a few seconds but the minute their eyeballs reappeared Jenna collapsed on the floor. "Wh...what was that?" Jenna questioned breathless after what had just happened. "I call it _'the stare'_. I just found out every detail about your life up till this very moment and I must say... that malamute shouldn't have been left alive... personally I think feeding him his own innards would have been appropriate" Siku replied. Jenna just lowered her head to the ground and flattened her ears as the memory returned. "Anyhow... lets get you a spot to rest... Want to be den mates?". Jenna looked up confused "Aren't we already den mates?" she asked. "Well I have a separate section from the rest... a bit of privacy for myself... we could share... It does get lonely without someone around your age and mature ..." Siku replied.

Jenna only nodded in reply, still feeling down from being reminded about the incident. She slowly stood up before following Siku further into the cave and into an opening. The den on the other side was spacious enough for up to 4 wolves and had leaves spread along the ground to act as padding. "Make yourself comfortable... mi casa es su casa" Siku spoke as she settled down facing Jenna.

"Thank you for the hospitality" spoke a third voice from behind Jenna. Jenna yelped in surprise, jumping up beside Siku and whirling around to face... Aniu. "Aunt Aniu... It's so good to see you..." shouted Siku as she bolted towards the older she-wolf and started to excitedly nuzzle her. Aniu could only chuckle in response "It's good to see you too little one..." she spoke nuzzling back. "I'm not that little... I'm as old as her" Siku whined, colouring slightly. Aniu couldn't help but chuckle at Siku's behaviour. She then turned her attention to Jenna "Just the one I came to visit..." she spoke. "M..me?" asked Jenna feeling nervous. "Yes you... I didn't come here just to meet my little prodigy..." Aniu spoke indicating to Siku who happily smiled "I have much to discuss with you as well... after all you are my protégé" she continued as she walked into a corner and settled down. Siku was quick to make her way to Aniu's side. Jenna though settled down across from them. "Still cautious around me... I gave you my word last time... but well..." Aniu trailed off. Jenna just blinked and the next thing she knew a voice spoke from beside her "... there, much better". Jenna just froze as she recognised the voice "She did it again!...oh my god... ok, ok, calm down... relax... breathe...breathe" she mentally tried to calm herself down taking deep breaths. "You young lady need to relax... I don't harm my kin..." Aniu spoke only to be interrupted by Siku "At-least not directly" she spoke smirking causing Jenna to become increasingly nervous.

"Siku!" Aniu scolded "She's already paranoid enough... now why don't you be a good little lady and let me start this discussion". Siku just flattened her ears "Yes auntie..." she spoke. "Now then..." Aniu started only to be interrupted as Marron walked in. "Jenna, I need to..." he trailed off on seeing the white she-wolf sitting between Jenna and Siku giving him a rather displeased look. Barely a second had passed than Mara walked in also meaning to have a talk with Jenna but stopped on seeing a rather annoyed Aniu present in the room. "Jenna, I'd like to have a conversation with you..." Mara spoke before turning to Aniu "... my apologies on interrupting... I'll just take my leave" she spoke before quickly turning and leaving. Aniu returned her attention to Marron "I believe this is a private conversation... so if you would be kind enough...". "Oh right... Jenna we start tomorrow morning" he spoke before turning and leaving.

"Right, now as I was about to say... Jenna, I believe that with your transformation you have also been bestowed with certain gifts... but unlike Siku here who was born with these gifts you attained these as a by product of the transformation". Jenna just mutely nodded. "And... I believe you have already experienced one of them..." Aniu spoke chuckling slightly. Jenna was confused, when did she use one of the gifts. Sensing her confusion Aniu continued "When you brought down the caribou, your hunger triggered one of the rarest abilities ever found in wolves. It's called '_Heart of a wolf_'". "Y...you mean when I felt everything slow down, felt the presence of everything around me..." Jenna started only to be stopped by Aniu "Yes exactly that... we will be working on you controlling that ability... can't have it appear in a play fight... above that I seem to have given you '_phantom stare_' as well". "Phantom stare?" questioned Siku. Aniu nodded "Yes dear one... '_phantom stare_'... it is similar to what you call '_the stare_' but it can make a person spill his most hidden secrets and desires out aloud no matter how deeply hidden. I believe that we can start working on this right now".

"R..right n..now?" stuttered Jenna. "Yes... the faster you learn, the safer is the pack... from you..". Jenna looked down on hearing she was a threat to her own pack. "I'm a threat to them... but I can't hurt them... they've been like a family to me..." she mentally told herself starting to feel depressed. Both Siku and Aniu seemed to sense her disheartened state. Siku quickly stood from Aniu's side before walking over and settling down beside Jenna and laying her paw over Jenna in what was equivalent to a hug. "Hey... don't worry, you got me... you're Aniu's protégé, as was I, our relation to Aniu makes us sisters-in-arms and we don't abandon sisters... so smile cause I will always have your back" Siku comforted Jenna. Jenna seemed to relax slightly from Siku's words and show a slight smile.

"Now then what do you say we begin..." Siku spoke excitedly "I always wanted to see '_phantom stare_', auntie only told me about it..." she continued to speak starting to skip like an energetic pup. Jenna couldn't help but smile at Siku's behaviour while Aniu barely contained her laughter. Jenna finally caved in to Siku's request "Okay... lets begin" she softly spoke. Aniu nodded in reply before standing up and walking to the middle of the room before turning around and facing Jenna. "Ok so this is relatively simple... but first..." she spoke before turning to face the entrance "I dislike when people tend to snoop". Aniu took a deep breath and let out a sigh. The air released started to create a fog that started to gather by the entrance expanding until it covered the entire entrance before vanishing to reveal a wall of opaque ice covering the entrance. Jenna and Siku could only hear a barely audible 'damn' from the other side. "Now as I was saying... this ability is relatively easy to control... I want you to close your eyes and focus on attaining one piece of information with all your determination" Aniu spoke closing her eyes. Jenna closed her eyes and started to focus as she was told.

_**Inside Jenna's Mind**_

As she continued to focus she felt a presence enter her mind. "_Now young one let me guide your conscience..._" Aniu's voice spoke inside her head. Jenna reluctantly let the she-wolf guide her. She found herself floating in a dark void as pieces of her memories floated by her. She felt something push her in a certain direction. As she floated in the direction she noticed a glow emanating from far ahead. The closer she got the brighter the light became, until she stood barely inches from it. "_This is it young one... when you step into the light you will gain access to the ability of phantom stare_" Aniu's voice echoed from all round. Jenna sucked in a breath, calming her nerves before she allowed herself to float into the light.

_**Back Outside**_

Aniu slowly opened her eyes. Siku stood off to the side an impatient look on her face. When she saw Aniu open her eyes she approached the spirit wolf. "It is done... she has discovered the ability of '_phantom stare_' " she spoke without looking at Siku. Siku meanwhile also turned her attention to Jenna who had by now stood up but had yet to open her eyes. "You can look upon the world now young one... but keep your concentration" Aniu spoke. Jenna slowly opened her eyes. Siku felt a chill run up her spine, her fur stood on end. " '_phantom stare_'... it should be called demonic eyes... " she thought to herself as she pressed closer to Aniu. Watching the two were a pair of eyes anything but ordinary, the white around the irises replaced by jet black with a set of ice blue irises in the centre, like two rings floating in a sea of black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Second Chances**

Siku felt uncomfortable under Jenna's stare. Aniu on the other hand stood tall and proud a smile evident on her face as she watched Jenna's eyes undergo the transformation. "Well done... now to find someone to test it on...oh and I forgot to mention this you can get someone to do as you tell them but do keep that to a minimum I can easily revoke what I gave you" Aniu spoke before turning to the wall of ice. A wave of the paw and a hole appeared showing a rather curious Arto and Drax standing on the other side trying to get a peek inside to cure their inquisitiveness. Aniu motioned Jenna to step forward before indicating her intention to test the '_phantom stare_' on the two.

As Jenna approached the two wolves she kept her head bowed, a mischievous side of her telling her to scare them senseless. As she approached the two wolves shifted their gaze from Aniu to her. Stopping inches away from them she closed her eyes and raised her head to stand straight and proud. "Do you guys mind... this is a private conversation..." she spoke keeping her eyes closed. "Aw... come on... please... We just want to know what's so secret about it..." Drax whined. "Ya... please tell us..." Arto pushed further. Jenna finally decided to use the '_phantom stare_'. "I said..." she spoke slowly as she opened her eyes staring at the two wolves "... this is a private conversation, leave now or I will personally fulfil Siku's threat in the next ten seconds" she spoke in a deathly calm voice. Behind her Aniu and Siku couldn't help but smirk at the expressions on Arto and Drax's faces, though Siku still felt uncomfortable.

Drax and Arto had backed away the minute Jenna opened her eyes. The ice blue irises floating in the black voids of her eyes had spooked them to an indescribable extent. Their eyes were the size of dinner plates, their fur stood on end, the colour drained from their faces and their bodies shivering and huddled together. As Jenna took a step forward the two backed up a step whimpering. "Well... do I have to repeat myself..." she spoke causing the two to flinch at her ice cold words and piercing stare. "N...n...n...no m...m...ma...ma'am" Drax stuttered before making a bolt for the exit, Arto hot on his heels. Jenna sighed closing her eyes only to once again open them revealing them to have turned back to her normal hazel brown. "You handled yourself very well young one" Aniu commended before adding "Now I believe we shall proceed further tomorrow... meet me by the falls tomorrow once the sun crests the top of the hills in the east and remember... everyone deserves a second chance" before vanishing in the blink of an eye. "Well I'll go meet Mara then..." Jenna spoke as she headed out. Siku looked on as Jenna walked out and smiled. She finally found company who didn't seem to aggravate her. She slowly allowed herself to fall asleep happy at having found herself a sister.

_**Time Skip: 4 days**_

Jenna's training had been going great. She had shown excellent progress in both Aniu's training as well as Marron's. Over the past few days she had spent every evening with Mara, with the latter trying to convince her to let go of her hatred for her son. Every time the topic was brought up, it would end up with Jenna losing her temper and storming off. Today seemed to be no different. It had been late evening when Mara had asked Jenna to meet her.

Mara had been deep in thought when she heard approaching paw steps. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed Jenna settle down beside her. "Nice of you to join us" Mara spoke. "Us?" Jenna questioned. "Yes us..." came a voice from her other side. Looking over she spotted Aniu sitting there. "We were done for today, weren't we?" Jenna questioned. "True... but this is not training... this is family matters" Aniu spoke, the last part in a lower voice. "Family matters?..." Jenna questioned before the answer struck her "... oh no... I'm not saying a word to him... I save his life twice... TWICE... and he has the audacity to treat me like a joke... no thank you, no nothing...'_argh_'... he can go jump in a ditch for all I care..." Jenna angrily snapped. Aniu sighed and looked over at Mara who bore a sombre expression on her face. "Jenna..." Mara spoke in a low voice "He's not been the same... he regrets what he did... just talk to him, even a word or two will do..." she continued in a low voice. "I don't care" Jenna coldly interrupted only to get swatted on the head by Aniu. "Calm your temper, it's been almost a week since the incident and holding this anger is not good for anyone" Aniu spoke purposefully. "Why should I... you want me to go and talk to him... I hate him, he can stay regretful for the rest of his life... if being treated like a burden is repayment for saving his life then he can...'rrr_raaaahhhh_' " Jenna snapped agitated only to get swatted by Aniu harder than before causing her to fall over. "I will not have you growl at me... unless you want to get hurt... and it seems to me the only way you will understand is when you lose something" Aniu spoke angrily before touching her nose to Jenna's shoulder. A searing pain shot through Jenna. When she opened her eyes she felt different, her vision was no longer as sharp nor were her senses, she had been transformed back into the husky. Aniu then proceeded to pick Jenna up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her into the wall. Jenna yelped as she hit the wall but before she could shake off the hit she was pinned down by Aniu. "I told you before that everyone deserves a second chance... but you don't want to listen... I believe I made a mistake giving you a second chance at finding happiness when you don't believe in giving people second chances" Aniu spoke.

Siku hearing the commotion walked out to find Aniu pinning down a smaller version of Jenna. As she looked closer she realised that the smaller animal was indeed Jenna back in her original form. Aniu continued to growl at Jenna in anger and frustration. "I don't know why I even chose you... you don't deserve the gift... you don't even deserve this pack... you are too self centred, arrogant and full of hatred... I give you two days to leave the pack and head back to Nome... if not I will personally transport you back..." Aniu growled before letting Jenna up. She then turned to Siku and spoke "You are relieved of your responsibilities" indicating to Jenna before turning around and vanishing from sight.

Jenna continued to lie in the same spot. She hated herself. She had received the best chance to find happiness and possibly a family with someone she loved but her own stubbornness and arrogance had ruined it. Her mind could barely wrap around the fact that she had to go back to Nome. She slowly picked herself up, her head low, ears flat and tail brushing the ground. "I never belonged here..." she thought to herself as she slowly started to make her way down the slope. Mara though angry at Jenna's earlier behaviour found herself getting concerned about the husky and for her son. Balto had already regretted treating Jenna as he had and had retreated into a shell ever since then. Deciding to act she intercepted Jenna. "Where are you heading?" Mara questioned. Jenna just looked up at Mara for an instant before again bowing her head. "How does it matter? I'm no longer a pack member... I'm going home... I'm going back to Mama..." she spoke in a low voice barely concealing a sob, before rounding Mara and heading towards the valley exit. Mara stood and watched as the small husky navigated her way around the sentry wolves and vanished into the tree line. Siku meanwhile watched the departing figure with sadness. As she watched the figure disappear she decided that she would make good on her words. She had made Jenna her sister and she wasn't going to abandon her now. Having made up her mind she ran past Mara, down the slope and quickly vanished into the tree line.

Meanwhile inside the hidden cave Balto lay in a corner with Lana lying beside him trying to bring him out of the shell he had retreated into. "Come on Balto... it's not your fault, we never told you about her change... if you have to blame someone blame us... not yourself" she tried to convince him. Balto just looked away before speaking in a low voice "It was my fault to begin with... I couldn't bring myself to admit that she grew on me... I was afraid of what would happen... I'm a wolf she was a dog... we've always been enemies..." Balto trailed off not wanting to speak more. Lana though had heard enough. She lifted her paw and smacked Balto on the back of his head. "You're an idiot and a big one at that... but now explain your behaviour with her wolf form" Lana spoke. "Well um..." Balto stuttered "She was... rather...um... good looking... and she looked so much like her but in a wolf form... never knew it was her..." he spoke turning red before flattening his ears and letting his head drop to the ground. "So you basically thought that because you couldn't be with Jenna, you would try for her..." Lana interpreted. Balto just weakly nodded his head only to receive a second smack. "You are an even bigger idiot... you isolated her because you didn't want your feelings to surface and then you fall in love with her when she becomes a wolf... you are the definition of genius... and trust me when I tell you this... she won't come to you... YOU! have to go to her and bring her back" Lana spoke sarcastically before changing to a serious tone halfway through.

As she finished she watched Mara enter the cave with her head down. Lana slowly stood up and approached her mother. "It didn't go well did it?" she asked concerned. Mara just shook her head but kept her gaze on the floor. Balto seeing his mom in such a state slowly stood and approached her. "Mom... what happened?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "She's gone..." Mara spoke in a low and regretful voice. "WHAT?" Lana shouted "and you let her leave?". "I...I had no choice" Mara replied looking at her paws "Aniu was angered by her behaviour over the matter... she withdrew her gift and evicted Jenna from the pack... I had no say" she said her voice heavy with sadness. Balto's ears immediately stood, his eyes went wide. "Sh..sh...she left?" he asked in shock and despair. "Aniu evicted her... told her to go home or she would be forced... Siku followed her..." Mara trailed off. Balto then caught on to another sentence her mother spoke. "Gift revoked?" he questioned "Does that mean she's no longer a wolf?". Mara just nodded her head not making eye contact at all. The next thing she realized was watching a grey body shoot past her and out the cave. Looking up she only saw Lana standing facing her with a small smile. "What is he doing?" Mara questioned as she turned to face the entrance of the cave. "He's going to set things right... to find his second chance... and to bring home his mate" Lana spoke lowering her voice to a very low whisper, not letting Mara hear it.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for being patient for the chapter. Hope you guys don't dislike me for the latest twist in the story, but I've been so out of touch because of my deadlines that I couldn't think of a better idea. Next chapter should be the start of Balto X Jenna. Both ways this time not one sided like earlier in the story. Hopefully should be done with the next by either Tuesday or Wednesday. And once again thank you for reading and providing your feedback and suggestions.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Reconciliation**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you all like this chapter, never written this type of a chapter before, you know all heart break and stuff... Well this should mark the start of the Balto X Jenna pairing everyone wanted. Just wanted to remind everyone, it's an open ended story so I'm up for any suggestions you may have. Well enjoy the chapter and give an honest opinion if you review... be it good or bad... I don't mind. Truthfully I never expected this story to catch on so well, so once again thank you for all your reviews and being patient for the chapters.**

Jenna slowly made her way through the forest. She had no idea where to go. The pack had covered their scents on their journey so the way to Nome was all but a dead end. The snowfall had not made it easier with the snow now deeper and more slushy. As she walked in a random direction she heard someone shout her name followed by the sound of approaching paws. Jenna though didn't care, she had already too much to care anymore. She just wanted to find her way home to her parents in the town of Anchorage or be found by the nearest predator, which ever happened earliest. As she continued to slowly trudge forward the approaching steps became louder until the source appeared beside her. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a female voice. Jenna just glanced to her side and graced Siku with a deep frown. "I don't know..." she replied lowering her gaze to the snow. Siku could read the heavy emotions surrounding the lone husky and gently pressed against her to provide her comfort. "I...I just don't know what to do anymore... where to go... who to return to... why should I go... I just..." Jenna couldn't finish her sentence as she tried to hold back a sob. Siku slowly leaned in and gently nuzzled Jenna in a comforting way. "Come... lets get you out of this cold..." Siku spoke in a caring voice before heading off in a second direction. Jenna paused, Siku seemed to notice this and turned back to her. "Come on... we can continue tomorrow" she spoke before walking up and tugging on Jenna's bandana and leading her towards a possible shelter.

After walking in a general direction for some time, the duo came across a hollow dug under a tree. Siku ensured that the temporary den was abandoned before dragging Jenna inside and placing herself between the exit and the husky effectively stopping her from leaving. Jenna though paid no attention to this fact. She simply moved to the back of the den and lay down facing away from Siku, her ears still flat against her head. Siku deciding on comforting the husky moved from her place by the entrance and settled down next to Jenna before draping her paw over the demoralised and depressed husky. "It'll all be okay... I got your back... I'll make sure you get home safe and sound... and I will make sure to give auntie a earful" Siku spoke, trying to get the husky to smile but even the slight hint of humour failed to gain a response. Jenna just continued to stare at the wall of the den, her head resting on the floor. "She's really taking this hard" Siku thought as she gently nuzzled Jenna. "You can talk to me you know..." Siku spoke trying to get the husky to talk. Jenna just kept staring at the wall before speaking in a weak voice "Why do you care now... I'm no longer your responsibility... I'm no longer with the pack... no longer a wolf... no longer..." Jenna trailed off as a tear made its way down her face. Siku continued to gently nuzzle the husky. She had seen Jenna's entire story when she used '_the stare_' on her the day they met. She knew the husky was suffering more than she was letting on. "Don't worry... you'll always have me by your side... I made you my sister the day we met and I don't turn my back on family" Siku spoke trying to comfort the downtrodden husky. "Now... why don't you get some sleep while I go get us something to eat... ok?" Siku spoke in a sweet voice. Jenna just sniffled and nodded slightly. Siku just smiled, happy at having finally gotten through to Jenna. Giving her a final gentle nuzzle she made her way out, used nearby twigs and leaves to hide the den and then headed off in search of prey.

Balto slowly but surely wove his way through the wolves roaming outside the den site. After leaving the hidden cave he had made his way to the alpha's den where he had picked up Jenna's scent. As he trailed the scent he found it heading south into the forest rather than the direction they had come from which was west. It had taken his sister's constant swipes to the back of his head for him to fully realise what his actions had caused and that he had actual feelings towards the husky or wolf or husky... he couldn't be sure what to call her after her recent series of transformations. "But what am I to say to her if I find her" he thought as he continued to follow the scent. As he continued to follow the scent rustling from a nearby bush caught his attention. "Who's there?" he growled out, fur standing on end ready to defend himself. "The question is... why are you following us?" spoke Siku as she emerged from the bushes dragging a juvenile caribou carcass behind her. "Who are you? and what do you mean by following you?" Balto spoke cautious of the new wolf. He had seen her talk to Jenna or stick around her the last few days but knew nothing about her. "My name is Siku... and by following me I mean following me... now scram, I got enough problems to deal with" Siku spoke in a matter of fact voice that bordered on rude. Balto just stared at this she-wolf. She may have been smaller than him, but she had guts, big enough to make a grizzly cower.

Siku on the other hand found this wolf to be familiar. "Where have I seen him before... I know for sure I've seen him with the packs" she thought as she tried to put a name to the figure. Deciding to use the easier method she waited till her eyes met with the wolf's and she used '_the stare_'. Both wolves froze as Siku delved out all the memories from within the wolf. This lasted a few seconds before both were snapped back to reality. "Wh...what was that?" Balto spoke up only to receive a growl in reply. "You..." Siku growled "If you know what is best for you, you'll turn around and leave". Balto was shocked, just seconds ago she had been rude, now she all out hated him. "What did I do?" Balto asked clearly clueless as to what Siku was talking about. "Don't play dumb Balto... you caused this mess, you are the reason this situation happened in the first place... do you know how hard you just made my life... I can barely get through to her right now, I don't know how long it will be before she does something stupid..." Siku shouted clearly displeased at what had happened. "But I..." Balto tried to speak up but was interrupted by Siku. "I don't want to hear it... leave us alone... and if you do come within a mile of us I will make sure you can never start a family" Siku growled before picking up the carcass and heading off back into the bushes. Balto just stood there, ears lowered and tail brushing the ground. "I didn't know... I didn't know it would be this bad" he whispered to himself as he looked in the direction Siku left. He could do nothing but mentally kick himself for having stirred up this problem in the first place. "I just hope it's not too late..." he thought as he started in the direction Jenna's scent went.

Siku had left in the opposite direction of the den in an effort to throw Balto off the trail. "I won't have him hurt my sister again" she thought to herself as she pulled the carcass back to the den from a longer route. What she however did not count on was the fact that Balto had chosen to follow Jenna's scent rather than follow her in an attempt to find the den. She had set things up perfectly, covering her scent and using the carcass to cover her tracks so that the wolf couldn't track her but she had forgotten about the scent trail Jenna had left when she had walked away. After a few minutes she caught sight of the den and noticed the entrance to be uncovered. Taking in a deep breath she immediately recognised the scent in the air. "He's here... no... he was supposed to follow me and lose his way... how did he find this place" she thought as she neared the den. Leaving the carcass outside she entered the den to find Jenna with her head buried into Balto's chest, while the wolf gently nuzzled her.

Balto followed Jenna's scent till he came to the tree. Rounding the tree he nearly failed to notice the den until a low whimper caught his ear. Taking a closer look at the tree he spotted the den deftly covered by twigs and leaves to cover scent and prevent detection. Shifting the twigs and leaves around to make a small hole he immediately picked up the scent of the den's sole inhabitant at the time... Jenna. Slowly uncovering the entrance he carefully padded into the innards of the den. As he entered he spotted a figure lying at the end of the den, her back turned towards the entrance whimpering in a low barely audible tone. Taking a deep breath he gently padded up to the whimpering form before speaking "Jenna...". Jenna's ears perked slightly at the sound of the familiar voice. She just kept on staring at the wall in front before speaking "Wh...why are you here... Wh..what more do you want... can't I just be left alone with what I have left... tell me... what more do you want to take from me..." she spoke, her voice a mix of anger and sorrow. Her words seemed to affect Balto greatly as his head drooped and his tail pressed into the ground. "I...I... I just wanted to say that I...I...I'm s..s..." Balto paused drawing in a deep breath "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry that I didn't apologise earlier, I'm sorry I caused this mess and above everything I'm sorry that I messed up everything that could have been..." Balto trailed off. Jenna just continued to look away from the wolf a twitch from her ear indicating for him to continue. Balto sighed, eyes scanning the walls of the den as he tried to find the courage to say the next part. Bringing his nerves under control he spoke up "I...I was scared... I was scared of what would happen... what other packs would do... what would happen to you... I...I thought that if I ignored you, you would leave and not remain in danger... I just wanted to keep you away from the hard life of us wolves..." Balto paused as his gaze now lay firmly on his paws "I just wanted to keep you safe... I didn't want any of this to happen... the truth is that I care about you... more than as a friend... probably more than I do about anyone... but I just ruined everything... trying to leave you to a better life" a hint of a tear appearing in his eye. "I'm so sorry... I wish I..." Balto continued but was interrupted by a hard paw to the face by a teary eyed Jenna. The hit wasn't hard enough to stun him but being hit in the first place was completely unexpected though he knew he deserved it. He hung his head low, he was ashamed of how he had treated her. "I guess I should just forget about having a chance now... I mistreated her and now she won't want anything to do with me" he thought as he slowly stood to take his leave. The minute he reached his full height a red blur tackled him to the ground and buried her head into his chest fur whimpering.

Balto being stunned was an understatement. He didn't know what had just happened. The last he remembered was Jenna landing a hard smack to his face and now she was whimpering into his chest while... hugging him? Jenna had tackled the wolf onto his side and had buried her head into his chest fur while wrapping her front paw over him in what seemed to be a canine equivalent of a hug. Recollecting his thoughts Balto slowly flipped over onto his belly only to feel Jenna adjust herself so her head was again buried in his chest fur. He slowly and hesitantly pulled his paw free from under Jenna and gently placed it over her and pulled her closer. He felt Jenna stiffen at first but immediately relax as he pulled her closer. He felt her continue to whimper, but now also felt her shiver as they huddled together. In an attempt to calm her down he slowly lowered his muzzle and started to gently nuzzle her. Unknown to the two, the moment he had started this show of affection towards the husky Siku had entered the den.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Discovering The Past**

**Hey everyone... sorry about the wait, needed a breather to refresh the mind. Hope you all like this chapter and please give honest reviews.**

Siku looked on as Balto continued to gently nuzzle Jenna. When she had entered the den she could hear her whimpers from the entrance, now she could barely hear them. "I guess I can let him stay... for now" she thought as she walked closer to the duo. She continued to look on as the wolf continued to nuzzle the husky who only seemed to bury herself deeper into his fur. "Talk about redefining 'joined at the hip' " she thought, chuckling internally. She now stood barely two steps away from the duo but they seemed to be unaware of her presence. "Now this should be fun..." she thought as she got ready to speak. " '_ahem ahem_' " she fake coughed. Balto's eyes immediately shot up to Siku. His face went red under his fur as he started to look everywhere except at her. Jenna on the other hand slowly lifted her head from Balto's chest with a dreamy look in her eyes. The moment she saw Siku in front of her, she went bright red, the white fur on her face making the blush evident. " '_ahem ahem_' don't '_ahem ahem_' mind me... I'm just '_ahem ahem_' enjoying the show..." Siku trailed off as she burst into laughter at the priceless expressions on Balto's and Jenna's faces. "Y...you should have s...seen your f...faces... they were priceless..." Siku managed to speak before breaking into another fit of laughter, while the wolf and husky went a deeper shade of red.

"Well...um... I think...um... I think I got to go eat" Balto stuttered out before quickly jumping up and running out of the den to prevent further embarrassment. Siku then turned her attention to the husky who was trying to hide her embarrassment but failing miserably. "Now that you're done with your share of romance for the day, I arranged us a dinner for two... now come on before lover boy makes my hard-work a free meal" Siku spoke up in a teasing voice causing Jenna's fading blush to reignite. Jenna opened her mouth to reply but couldn't. She was so embarrassed by Siku that her words failed her. This in turn caused her to blush more. Deciding to end her embarrassment she quickly stood and trotted over to the entrance, cast a glance at Siku and quickly exited. Siku just shook her head and chuckled. "That was so much fun... note to self... always try to embarrass those two when feeling down" she thought walking out of the cave.

Balto meanwhile had walked out of the cave and come across the carcass. "Should I... no... I don't even know if I'm welcome... I'll take my chance at hunting.." he thought as he remembered Siku's warning from earlier and headed off into the forest. Shortly after heading into the forest he was able to pick up the scent of a rabbit. As he followed the scent, he found himself drifting further into the woods. "What the hell is going on..." he thought as he found the scent just kept carrying on. "This is weird... I best head back" he muttered to himself. As he turned around he found himself face to face with a large white wolf. "You have grown into a fine young wolf..." she spoke. "How did..." Balto spoke only to be interrupted. " I've known you since you were but a pup... I watched over you every stage of your life... I was always there, in the distance, watching you grow..." the she-wolf spoke. Balto took in the she-wolf's words before he realised who the she-wolf really was. "Aniu..." he spoke, causing the she-wolf to smile. "That is indeed my name... but you know me by another..." Aniu prodded. Balto tried to think of any other name he had used to describe the wolf spirit but could only find himself use the name Aniu. "I... I can't remember another name..." he spoke after a few minutes of brainstorming. "Let me help you..." Aniu softly spoke as she approached Balto and gently pressed her muzzle onto his head. As Balto felt Aniu's touch, an electric current seemed to flow through his entire body. He felt a pressure in the back of his head that slowly started to make its way to the front before he felt his vision fade to black.

_**(Balto's Memory)**_

_As Balto looked around him he could not see a thing, everything was pitch black yet he could feel a cold breeze, feel stone under his feet and sense a presence near him. He felt like he was walking but he couldn't see anything. "Where do you think you're going... my little explorer" came a soft feminine voice from the blackness as he felt himself being picked up and placed against something soft, furry and warm. "This little tyke seems to be quite the explorer" chuckled a male voice. "He gets it from you" came the reply from the female. "So what should we name him" asked the male voice. "How about Balto?" questioned the female voice. "I like it... Balto it is... future alpha of the frozen forest pack" spoke the male voice as every sound vanished._

_"He's opening his eyes come quick... hurry we can't miss this" shouted a female voice he recognised from earlier. Balto heard the sound of approaching paw falls as he felt a dim light start to appear. "Look he's doing it..." spoke the female voice "Come on sweetie... I know you can do it... come on just a little more..." she coaxed. Balto finally felt light around him, the images were hazy as he blinked to clear his eyes. "He has your eyes" spoke the male voice. Balto continued to blink until he found two figures in front of him. A white she-wolf lay in front of him, her head resting on the ground at eye level to him. Next to her sat an all black, heavy built male wolf with a large smile on his face. The female was the first to move as she slowly crept up to him."Mama?" Balto heard a pup's voice or rather his voice as he watched the she-wolf smile before licking him on the snout. As she licked him on the snout everything faded to black._

_**(Memory End)**_

Balto found himself back in the forest with Aniu. As the memory continued to play back in his head the image of the white she-wolf seemed to get clearer and clearer until his eyes widened with the truth. A single tear slipped down his muzzle as he took in a deep breath before he spoke in a low voice "Mom?". Aniu slowly moved closer to the wolf and gently nuzzled him. Balto nuzzled back aggressively, he couldn't believe what he had just discovered. His mother, his birth mother to be specific was none other than the great spirit wolf Aniu.

Aniu felt the fur on her chest become moist as Balto started to shed tears. She continued to nuzzle the wolf for the next few minutes until she felt his tears subside. Slowly pulling away she faced her son only to receive the one question she had always dreaded to hear. "Y..you promised that you would come back that day... you said that you were going to get food and that we would eat together... why didn't you come back?... why did you abandon me?" asked Balto as fresh tears filled his eyes. Aniu only bowed her head at Balto's question. The memories of that day seemed to haunt her even in the afterlife. She knew that she had lied to her son that day but it had only been to preserve his life. She slowly looked up towards her son before indicating for him to settle down next to her as she lay down under a nearby tree. Balto slowly followed and settled down next to her. Aniu slowly lowered her head and flattened her ears as she finally answered his question. "I lied to you about coming back... I had no choice... if I didn't you would have followed me and met with a worse fate..." she spoke in a low voice "That day I made a choice that I will always regret... I never got to experience you grow up... never got to play with you, to teach you to be a wolf, to teach you to hunt and track..." she trailed off as a tear appeared in her eyes. She slowly reached over and nuzzled Balto again, relishing her first true contact with her son in 6 winters. "I was always there... looking out for you... watching as Mara took you in and made you her son... it still pains me to this day, watching you call someone else your mom... watching her show you affection, play with you and feed you" Aniu continued in a pained voice. Listening to the pain in his mother's voice Balto shuffled about until he rested pressed up against Aniu and lay his head in her paws like a pup would. This seemed to have the desired effect as Aniu smiled at his behaviour before lowering her muzzle and giving him a lick in between his ears.

"But what happened that day?" Balto asked in a low voice. Aniu just rested her head over Balto's and spoke "It will be easier if I show you... just close your eyes" Aniu spoke. Balto did as he was instructed and found himself sucked into a memory, a memory from Aniu.

_**(Memory Starts)**_

_Aniu slowly walked out of the den and out into the open. "About time you came out. Is he sleeping?" asked a male voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled as a full black male approached her. "He's a bag full of energy... he seems to be shaping up to be like you as an adolescent" Aniu chuckled. "Well... he can't be our son if he doesn't share our qualities" the male laughed. The two wolves settled down a few feet from the den and seemed to chat late into the afternoon when a low whimpering from within the den gathered their attention. "Well... looks like he's awake and hungry... you coming?" Aniu asked as she stood and walked into the den. "I better check on the patrol, they should have been back by now" the male spoke as he stood and moved to the centre of the den site. _

_Aniu walked into the den to find a one month old Balto curled up in a ball whimpering to himself. She slowly approached the pup before gently nuzzling the pup and soothing him. "It's all right... Mama's here..." she spoke in a soothing voice calming down the pup. "Come on lets get something to eat...you get to eat big boy meals now " she spoke. Balto jumped and yipped happily at the thought of eating meat for the first time. "Ma..ma c..c..ca..can I e...e" he tried to speak. "Eat" Aniu spoke gently. Balto corrected himself "Eat r...r...ra...wabbit...". Aniu just chuckled and was about to speak when a loud bang was heard followed by her mate's cry of "Hunters!". She was about to dart out of the cave to help her mate when whimpering caught her attention. Balto had pressed himself against her legs afraid of the noise. A second bang was heard shortly followed by multiple more. Aniu wanted to help her mate but she couldn't leave Balto alone. Just then a voice spoke from the entrance "Well, well, well... look what we have here, a savage tending to a pup... I didn't think you devils did anything but kill...". Aniu turned around facing the entrance whilst keeping Balto under her. At the entrance stood a red and white husky, flanked by two malamutes._

Balto couldn't believe what he saw. "The husky... he looks so much like Jenna..." he thought. "That's because he is her father... the two malamutes you see are Steele's parents... he was about a month older than you and was on one of the human sleds at the time this happened" Aniu's voice spoke.

_"Well what do you think we should do... kill her first or make her watch while we have fun with the pup" the malamute on the left spoke. "I think we __should maim her to the__ point of death and then in front of her eyes slowly and torturously skin the pup alive" replied the right malamute with a sickening grin. The three dogs closed in on the lone she-wolf and defenceless pup. Balto started to whimper louder and press more into his mother's leg seeking security. Just then two wolves charged in, both covered in blood and with numerous scrapes. "Da..da... mama I scared" whimpered the month old Balto as he recognised the black wolf. The two wolves managed to back the three dogs into a corner. "Aniu... run... take our son and run... you have to get away" the black wolf ordered. "But..." Aniu tried to speak but was instantly cut off. "No buts... just go... we're outnumbered... you have to get away... now go... please go..." the black wolf ordered before turning his attention to the three dogs. Aniu reluctantly picked up Balto in her mouth and made a break for the exit. As she exited the den the site horrified her. Dead wolves and dogs lay everywhere. The remaining wolves falling fast to the hunters. Knowing the hopelessness of the situation Aniu turned in the direction of the nearest tree line and broke into a run hoping to get as far away from the site. A few minutes into her run a long agonised howl broke the silence. A tear trickled down her eye, she recognised the howl, her mate was dead, leaving her and a month old Balto to escape and find shelter. Meanwhile the skies above started to darken showing the signs of an upcoming blizzard._

**[Events of second flashback from chapter 1]**

_With a final nuzzle to her son Aniu headed out of the cave with the sole purpose of leading the hunters away from her son. "Please stay safe... I'm sorry I had to lie to you" she whispered as she covered the scent in the area before creating a new trail leading away from the hollow where her son slept waiting for __her to return with their__ meal. As she lead the pursuers away she let unshed tears make their way to her eyes. She had just decided to sacrifice her life to save her son. She would never get to see him grow, never get to teach him how to hunt and she would no longer be there for him whenever he __would call for her__. It broke her heart that the pup would wake up and call for her, she could already hear his voice in her head calling for her to come back, telling her he was scared, telling her that he needed her and not the food she promised to bring back. Suddenly a loud bang rang out and a sharp pain shot through her._

Balto watched on as his mother collapsed with a bullet wound in her side. This being her memory he could feel every emotion she felt. He looked on as the hunters approached her dying body only to watch stupefied as it disintegrated into the snow not leaving a trace of the she-wolf behind.

_**(Memory End)**_

Balto slowly opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his face like rivers. He had never realised that he had started crying. Aniu had meanwhile slowly started to nuzzle him in an attempt to calm him down. Once Balto was able to bring his emotions under control Aniu spoke "Now you know what happened that day..." Aniu spoke barely above a whisper herself recovering from replaying the memory. The two sat in total silence for what seemed like an hour before Aniu was able to fully recover and change topics. "Son... I believe it's time for you to return to the pack with Siku" she spoke. Balto's ears perked when he heard this. "B..But what about Jenna?" he asked.

**So Aniu has finally revealed herself to Balto and the entire story of his second flashback has been revealed, from the unnamed father to the attack on his parent's pack involving none other than Steele's and Jenna's parent(s). More will be revealed in the next chapter...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Doubts**

**Hey guys... hope you all enjoy this chapter... and please feel free to review and/or drop suggestions...**

"B..But what about Jenna?" Balto asked. Aniu stiffened at the question. She had asked the husky to return to Nome and never approach the pack again. "She belongs in Nome, not in our midst. She is no longer your responsibility nor do her actions concern you any longer. It is for the best that you leave her to her fate and return to the packs with Siku" Aniu spoke bluntly. "But.." Balto tried to reason but was immediately interrupted. "There is no choice in this matter... she is not safe travelling amongst a pack of wolves... we are only as strong as our weakest link and she is not a wolf... she is weak, emotionally imbalanced, overly opinionated and arrogant to say the least" Aniu spoke in a cold voice. Balto's ears flattened on hearing this, he didn't know what to do, his mother wanted him to walk away while his adoptive family wanted him to bring Jenna back... well at-least his sister did, but he was sure his mother(Mara) would also support him. As he thought over what Aniu had just spoken his head wrapped around a fact that had previously been at the back of his mind. "But mom... she was a wolf... you made her a wolf... you can still make her a wolf again... I know you can... the fight was my fault... not hers... why are you punishing her for something I started" Balto pleaded. Aniu did not answer, she just stood up and looked away from Balto. "Please... answer me..." Balto pleaded. Aniu spoke but it was not what he had hoped to hear. "The pack will be moving to a new site in two days..." she spoke as she started to walk away before vanishing in plain sight.

By the time Balto returned to the den the moon was starting to set over the western hills. As he neared the den he found a white wolf waiting for him outside the den. As he walked closer he recognised the wolf as Siku. "You took your time hunting" she dryly commented. "I never got to hunt... ran into some unexpected company" he replied blandly as he moved for a nearby spot only to be stopped by a tug on the tail. "I'm not done with this conversation..." Siku paused as she eyed Balto "... you are hiding something important, don't deny it... now are you going to tell me or do I pry it from you" Siku continued. Balto let out a sigh as he settled down across from Siku. "I ran into mom when I was hunting" he spoke as his ears flattened. "But Mara wouldn't be..." Siku started to speak but was cut-off by Balto. "Not her... my 'mom'..." he spoke giving more significance to 'mom' when he spoke. "She told you..." Siku spoke in a low voice. Balto only nodded in reply. "She wants both of us to go back to the pack..." he spoke only to be cut-off by the same question he had asked Aniu. "What about Jenna? We can't just leave her here... she's not a wolf anymore she won't survive more than two days alone... I refuse to leave her..." Siku started to ramble out, her tone containing a mix of concern, authority and defiance. "I know..." Balto mumbled in an inaudible tone before lowering his head to the ground. "Well.." Siku spoke in an upbeat tone "... I don't know about you but I'm staying here... now lets get some sleep" she continued before standing up and heading inside. Balto stood and followed only to be stopped at the entrance. "Oh no you don't... you're the male... you're staying guard at the entrance" Siku spoke as she blocked Balto from going any further than the entrance. Balto's ear twitched in irritation as he gave a spiteful glare to Siku before settling down at the entrance. Siku just chuckled as she walked further into the den before settling down next to Jenna and falling asleep.

_**(Waterfall Pack Den, Next Morning)**_

Mara had barely slept the night. She had been worried about Balto ever since he had left the den site. What worried her the most was the fact that he was trying something that Aniu had forbidden. Aniu had forbidden the husky from returning to the packs and from what Lana had mentioned last night he had run off in the hopes of bringing her back to the pack. As she paced around the den site in worry, Karr walked up to her. "We plan on departing tomorrow. Will you be joining us or travelling your own path?" he asked. Mara was too deep in thought to even realise that Karr was talking to her. "Um... Mara?" Karr questioned only to be ignored again. "MARA!" he spoke rather loudly causing the said she-wolf to jump. Quickly turning around she faced Karr, her face clouded in confusion and worry. "Yes?" she asked covering her lack of focus. "I asked whether your pack will be travelling with us or not" he spoke. "I don't know... I'll let you know by nightfall" she spoke in an unsure tone. Karr just nodded and left but someone else had been watching the entire conversation.

As Mara continued to worry about Balto she failed to notice Marron approach her. Sitting down beside her he spoke "I kind of overheard what happened last night... are you alright?" he questioned. Mara jumped when she heard Marron beside her but quickly relaxed. "It's just that... I'm worried about Balto and surprisingly Jenna as well... Balto's not the most obedient son but he's going against Aniu's wishes... I'm just scared of losing him... It nearly happened to him twice before... I don't know if he'll be that lucky a third time" Mara spoke in a low voice. "I understand..." Marron spoke in a low tone. After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes he was struck with a thought. "We may still be able to track them if you want..." he suggested. Mara's eyes instantly lit up at the suggestion. "I can go after them..." she spoke before a thought came to her mind "I don't know where the other's are or how long I'll be gone... and what do you mean by we?" she asked.

"I don't blame you for forgetting... after all, our packs did go their separate ways years ago... I believe I told you something on the lines of _'No matter where we end up, I will always be there if you ever need me'_..." he spoke in a soft voice. The minute he spoke these words a flashback ran through her mind, to a day 7 winters ago, a week before she chose a mate for herself. A tear appeared in her eye as she spoke "You remembered that all these years?" she asked. "I always stick to my word... plus it's kind of hard to forget what you promise your first crush... now I'll let my brother know, you do the same with your pack... I'll meet you on the southern edge of the site". Mara nodded before quickly heading off to find Lana while Marron headed off in the direction his brother left.

_**(With Balto, Jenna and Siku)**_

Balto awoke to the feeling of someone constantly nudging him. He growled in irritation hoping to dissuade the opposing party but the nudging still continued. Finally giving in to the nudging he opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light he found Jenna standing in front of him with a rabbit held in her mouth seemingly pleased with herself. Slowly placing the carcass in front of him she gently pushed it towards him. Balto looked at the meat and looked back at Jenna with a questioning look. "I got you something to eat" Jenna spoke nudging the rabbit. "Siku said you didn't hunt last night so I caught this for you in the morning" she spoke, her tail wagging. Balto again glanced at the rabbit before pushing it back to Jenna. "I'm just not hungry... you can go ahead and eat... you'll need all the energy you can get" he spoke as last night's argument with Aniu replayed in his mind. "But I..." she spoke in a low tone but was interrupted. "No buts Jenna... I can survive this weather... you need the energy... you're using more energy than I am... so please go ahead and eat... I'll catch something when I'm hungry" he spoke, clearly not paying any attention to the change in her look or voice tone. His entire concentration focused on whether to leave or stay. Jenna's ears flattened when he interrupted her and by the end of his explanation her tail was drooping. Slowly picking up the rabbit she turned around and walked off, her head hung low.

It had hardly been more than a minute when Siku turned up looking angry. "What the hell did you do? Don't try and lie to me or else..." she growled the minute Balto looked at her. "Wha...what do you mean?" Balto stuttered. "Don't play dumb with me boy... or you'll regret it" Siku growled. "Wha..." Balto stuttered out, he had not expected the hostile wakeup call. "Let me spell it out for you... YOU... and JENNA... a MINUTE ago" Siku growled out clearly annoyed. "Bu...But I didn't do anything..." Balto reasoned. "You sure as hell did SOMETHING... she's just laying on the other side of the tree whining..." Siku snarled. "I..I just t..turned down the r..rab...rabbit she gave me" Balto spoke clearly terrified of Siku. Siku seemed to calm but the look in her eyes stayed as firm and cold as ever. "I don't get what she sees in you... If anything you don't deserve to be within a mile of her..." Siku spoke coldly. "Wha..." Balto tried to speak only to be interrupted. "While you had your beauty sleep... she spent all morning to catch that one rabbit... and before you ask... yes genius, morning is long gone" Siku spoke. "But I..." Balto tried to reason only to be cut off again. "What!... You didn't know!... Was making a simple choice so hard that you didn't bother to even see how disheartened she looked when you blindly turned down what she caught for you? If this is how you are going to behave it's best you leave... we don't need you here... I'm sure she'll get over you and find someone who actually cares about her unlike you" Siku barked.

"I do care for her... I care for her more than anyone..." Balto growled back, angry at being interrupted. "Really... then how come I'm the only one who's already decided on leaving the pack life to support her without question?" Siku countered. Balto froze. Siku's words cut through him like a hot knife through butter. Siku knew she had nailed him hard with the question, the doubt on his face made it clear. "Plus if you really did care about her, why am I the only one here who treats her like family while you treat her like baggage?" Siku struck further. Balto tried to speak but couldn't find the words. She was right, he had treated her like baggage, never shown that he cared and had been in a mental battle since his argument with Aniu. He couldn't shift the blame, it was entirely his fault. Balto lowered his head to the ground already feeling remorseful for what he had done. He had told his sister that he would make things right, but here he was leaving things as they were if not making them worse. As he lowered his head to the ground, Siku asked him a question that really made him question his motives.

"Why did you come here... to set things right or make matters worse?".


	24. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone... Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but there won't be a new chapter coming for some time. I know it's been ten days already but I've just been caught up in something or the other and now with two sets of exams end of this month and next month I doubt I'll have much time to write more than one more chapter... but don't know exactly when I'll find the time to write it... I know it's disappointing to hear this but what can be done... studies are important...**

**I will be writing more once I'm free and fully intend to finish this story and if possible maybe even a sequel... but there's still time for that...**

**Well I can't tell you guys anything more than to be patient with my story...**

**Thanks for understanding**

**m336**


End file.
